Hook, Line and Sinker
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Rose works at her parents F.B.I branch. She meets a brown-eyed Russian god and their one night together has its consequences. Rated M for lemons. Lots of fluff involved.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my new story called Hook, Line and Sinker. **

**Please give it a read and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns everything.**

**Chapter 1**

_Ring… ring... ring…_

The annoyingly loud sound was beeping in my ear.

I opened one eye to see my alarm clock flashing _7.45 _on my nightstand. Ugh, I was so _not _a morning person. At least it was nearly the weekend.

_Damn, Mom's gonna have a fit if she catches me coming in late again, _I thought.

My mom, Janine, worked at an F.B.I agency that my old man, Abe, was in charge of. They were both very well respected and both very good at their jobs, and when I turned 18, I joined in the business and - despite what my mother says – worked my ass off to get as high up as I am today.

I was well respected – being the boss's daughter – and _very _well paid. But I was good at my job, I knew that.

One of the drawbacks, however, was having to get up this early.

I was supposed to be at the office for 8am, so I ran and had the quickest shower I had everhad. I quickly got changed and grabbed my keys. I'd pick up breakfast at a small coffee shop that my best friend, Lissa, worked part-time.

Lissa and I had known each other since kindergarten. I never had a sister but Lissa is more like a sister to me than anyone ever would have been.

We were both 22. She was currently in her last year of college. She was studying to be a nurse – that's all she ever wanted to do – look after people. For a while she had thought about being a doctor, but then decided against it because she realised she'd have to preform operations. She was so weird when it came to blood!

"Late again, Rose?" she laughed, knowingly as she handed me my usual two doughnuts and two cups of coffee.

"Are you surprised?" I asked her. She laughed again and shook her head at me.

"Can I pay you later? I'm gonna have to face to wrath of Janine if she sees me walk in late again."

"Course." She smiled at me and went to serve another customer as I rushed back out to my car.

I pulled up outside the office at 8.35 – not the latest I'd ever been.

As I walked around to the front door, I noticed she was standing in the front lobby talking to another agent.

_Damn_. There's no way I'd get in the door without her noticing me, so I walked around to my car and got the crowbar that I kept for emergencies like this. I walked to the far side of the building and found my window.

After I had broken in to my own private office, I climbed, butt-first through and landed on my feet. I straightened up; proud of myself for getting in unnoticed when I heard a cough from behind me.

I turned quickly and saw none other than Abe Mazur, my father, standing and looking at me with amusement.

"Rose." He said, greeting me.

"Old man." I copied his tone.

"I won't tell your mother." He said, winking slyly at me.

I burst out laughing. That was so Abe.

"You know how to make an entrance that's for sure," he said. "A chip off the old block." He looked admiringly at me before leaving my office.

I shook my head smiling. _What a way to start a Friday morning at work._

I had just sorted out the paperwork of the small case I was helping someone with when my phone went off.

It was a text from Lissa.

_Hey Rose, Christian called and asked if we wanted to go to his club tonight? It's open mic night! Please! Liss x_

Christian was Lissa's long-term boyfriend. They had been going out since we were in Freshmen year. I hadn't like him at first but he had grown on me. He was like a brother to me. Christian owned _Club Violet – _The hottest nightspot in town. We went there often because Lissa and I always got in for free.

I sighed. I didn't even know why she bothered begging me at the end of the text; she knows I like clubs as much as her.

Well, it's not so much the clubs I like then the hot men that are in them.

I wasn't exactly known for my innocence.

I texted her back.

_Sounds brilliant. I'll come over to yours to get ready, ok? R x_

She texted back almost instantly.

_Yay! Ok, that's fine. Why don't you ask Eddie and Mason and I'll ask Mia and Sydney? We'll make a night of it! :D L x_

Eddie and Mason were my two best guy friends. I had also known them since kindergarten. Lissa and I met Mia and Sydney in Middleschool and a sort of group was formed.

I got up out of my chair and left my office to find Mason and Eddie.

I hadn't taken 3 steps out of my door when-

"Rosemarie!" My mother's angry voice came from my left.

She stomped down the corridor towards me, grabbing people's attention. I don't know why they still found it interesting – my mom and I fought all the time. You'd think the novelty would have worn off.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she reached me.

"In my office," I replied, faking surprise and innocence.

"Don't give me that shit, Rosemarie. I've been here since 7.30 and there's been no sign of you until now."

I was just about to defend myself when Abe stepped in.

"I saw her this morning Janine." He said straight out. "She's been here all along."

My mother looked slightly flustered and then stomped back to her own office.

Abe winked at me before heading off to his own.

My family is so weird…

"Close one, Hathaway."

I smiled when I heard that voice. Exactly who I was looking for.

I turned to see my two best guy friends smirking at me.

"Never mind her. I've been looking for you two…" I explained to them what Lissa's plan was and they agreed. I quickly text Lissa back and found out that Mia and Sydney were both coming as well.

I spent most of that day planning out what I was going to wear. When 6.30pm came I decided I'd had enough and left the office.

When I arrived home I grabbed the tight red dress that I had bought last weekend. It was new and I was looking forward to having a place to wear it too. I grabbed some other stuff and headed out to Lissa's.

When I got there, Mia and Sydney were already there and getting ready. I greeted them and then ran to Lissa's room. I found her in there applying tan.

That was something I loved about my Turkish heritage – I had permanently tanned skin so I never had to put on fake – something Lissa was jealous about.

"Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving in an hour, Rose."

I ran into her bathroom and quickly applied some light makeup and let me hair fall down to my waist in thick, dark curls.

When I had finished, I pulled on my favourite red push-up bra (not that I needed it) and my sexy red lace panties. I pulled on my new dress over it and pulled on my black heels. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't going to lie, _I looked hot._

Now all I had to do was find me a guy who was equally hot to take home tonight.

When we arrived in the club, Christian greeted us all. We grabbed a big table at the back and Christian went off to get us all a free drink.

I seriously loved having a friend who owned the greatest club in town.

Conversations started up as our drinks arrived and Christian sat down, but I wasn't listening. I was busy scouring the place looking for someone who might be my potential lover for the night.

I wasn't having much look when suddenly, my eyes drifted over to the bar and my eyes locked a pair a deep, gorgeous brown ones.

"_Gotcha_," I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to my first 3 followers:**

**petiteTRINH**

**Storm81**

**vampzgirl**

**You guys are the best! **

**I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews though before I upload the next chapter so please! It would mean a lot to me to tell me what you think.**

**This chapter is very short so my apologies but if I get enough reviews the next one will be a lot longer – I promise!**

**Chapter 2**

"Dimka? Finally! Give me a hand with these last few boxes will you?" My younger sister Viktoria's voice came from the front of the house.

I had just got a new job here in Montana and my family decided to move over with me. They had bought a house in the suburbs and I had an average-sized studio apartment in the town.

I had finished moving my own stuff in, then came to help me family unpack.

"Sure," I picked up one of the heavier boxes and carried it upstairs to her room.

"All finished unpacking, Dimka?" My mother asked me from the kitchen.

"Yes, I just have to get rid of the boxes."

I headed back outside to get the last box when I saw her.

She was jogging down the footpath across the road from my family's new house, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and a small layer of sweat glistening off her tanned skin. _She was gorgeous. _My pants were getting a little tight thinking about the other things she could do while sweating.

"You alright there, Dimka?" My older sister, Karolina's voice came from beside me. I turned around quickly and looked at her.

"Fine." I replied. She kept looking at me with a smirk on her face. I picked up the box and brought it inside.

When I got back up to Vika's room, I went straight to the window but she was gone.

I wondered briefly if I'd ever see her again. I hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Kalinko – for being my first reviewer! **

**And thanks to The Future Mrs. Belikov for her review as well and the two guests – means a lot!**

**Here's chapter 3 – they meet!**

**Chapter 3**

Those brown eyes were staring back at me. They belonged to a man who looked a little older than me and the body that could only belong to someone close to a God.

He was still watching me, so I grabbed Lissa and pulled her to the dance floor.

She looked at me questioningly as I began grinding against her. I signalled discreetly towards the gorgeous man watching me so closely. Lissa looked at him and realised what I was doing.

She began grinding back and we both continued dancing suggestively until the sexy song finished.

As the second song finished, more than a few men came up around us and tried to dance with us. Christian came up protectively to Lissa and started dancing with her to keep the men away from her.

Mia and Sydney joined the throng and also started dancing.

I rolled my eyes as a man came up and grabbed my hips from behind. I removed them and gave him a slight glare. He looked surprised. I was surprised myself – I had never denied a man grinding with me at a club.

However, I had my eyes on someone else for tonight.

I pushed my way through the crowd towards the bar. The man was still at the bar but he was no longer looking my way.

"One shot of tequila," I said to the barman.

"Sure, Rose, just give a minute," he said back. I couldn't remember his name. He'd told me one night when I was drunk and it felt rude to ask him at this stage. I'd have to ask Christian next time I think of it.

I turned towards the man I had my eye on. He hadn't noticed me beside him.

"Hey."I said to him.

"Look, I-" He stopped speaking when he saw me. He just stared at me for a minute before recovering.

"Hey." He started again, turning his body slightly towards me.

That was always a good sign – it meant he was interested.

"Here ya go." The barman handed me my shot and I swallowed it straight down.

The man beside me was still looking at me.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Dimitri Belikov." He answered. "And yours?"

_Ugh, even his name was sexy. _

He spoke with a slight accent_ – Russian I think? _It made me want to melt.

"Rose." I gave him my best man-eater smile. It would distract him from the fact that I didn't give him my surname.

"Are you here alone?" I asked, noticing there was nobody with him.

"No, my friend Ivan is over there." He pointed behind me.

I looked around to see another man, who looked about the same age as Dimitri did, surrounded by girls.

I laughed. He reminded me of Lissa's cousin, Adrian.

I turned back to Dimitri.

"What are you drinking?" I noticed he had a glass of clear liquid in front of him.

"It's Russian vodka. You probably won't like it, it's very strong."

_Hmm…_

I smirked at him.

"Russian vodka," I said to what's-his-name and Dimitri watched me as I downed the glass in one.

He was right – it was _very _strong. I felt like coughing my guts up but managed to swallow it.

"I'm impressed," Dimitri looked at me admiringly.

"Tip of the iceberg, Comrade." I said and winked at him seductively, the burning feeling in my throat beginning to ease.

It wasn't long before I was feeling quite a big buzz from the alcohol. I wasn't drunk though, I knew that. Just tipsy.

I put my elbow on the bar and leaned towards him, giving him a good view of my cleavage.

He gulped; suddenly he pulled me towards him and crashed his lips to mine.

I wasn't expecting it and froze in surprise for a moment before kissing him back.

His lips were soft and warm against my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We made out for about 10 minutes before his tongue snuck out and slid it along my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth, giving him permission and his tongue shot into my mouth, battling with my own.

Pretty soon it was a fully-fledged make out session.

I tangled my hands in his hair and started tugging it. He reached up my back and started gently tugging on the ends of my hair.

I couldn't believe how much pleasure that alone gave me. I pulled away from him.

"My place or yours?" I asked him.

"Mine." He answered.

He finished his drink and then I texted Lissa.

_Leaving with my man. Don't wait up." Rose x_

She text back,

_Ok, be careful Rose! Liss x_

I smiled, as much as she disapproved of my ways, she was always looking out for me.

_I will, thanks Liss,_

_R x _

"Ready?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yup." I gave him another man-eater smile.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"Can we take my car?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll just text Ivan and tell him to take my car."

I tried to remember who Ivan was…

"Ivan?"

"My friend," he answered, pointing back inside towards the man surrounded by women.

"Oh yes," I said with remembrance and handed him the keys as I didn't know where he lived, plus, he seemed to have less to drink than I did.

We arrived at a fairly big apartment block in the centre of the town about 10 minutes later.

You could cut the sexual tension in the car on the way over with a knife.

The two of us rushed inside and he led me up to apartment 34. We took the stairs as neither of us could stand waiting for the elevator without ripping each other's clothes off.

He unlocked the door and pulled me inside.

As soon as the door was closed, he pushed me up against it and soon our tongues were battling and our hands were touching every part of skin we could.

I had enough leverage to lift myself up and wrap my legs around his waist. He moved his hands from my hair to my ass to hold me up and carried me to his bedroom.

**A/N: So…lemon next chapter? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They mean so so much to me!**

**Now…**

**I know I promised a lemon and I'll upload it straight after this chapter so keep an eye out! So here's a chapter that I really wanted to add in beforehand to keep you busy while you're waiting! **

**Thanks you guys! Please review! **

**Chapter 4**

**Dimitri POV**

How was this possible? I couldn't stop thinking about this girl? I hadn't even met her!

I sat down on my mother's back porch. My mother, my three sisters – Karolina, Sonya and Vika, and my nephew, Paul, and my niece, Zoya, were officially unpacked and moved in.

"You ok, Dimka?" I started a little. I hadn't heard Sonya come outside.

She sat down beside, cradling Zoya, who was happily babbling away to herself.

"You seem distant. Is everything ok?" she asked me.

I stayed quiet for a moment and decided against telling her. How could I tell her that I couldn't get a girl I'd never even met out of my head?

I turned to her and smiled sincerely. "I'm fine." I told her, not directly answering her question, but enough to get her stop worrying about me.

They were always worried that I was lonely, living by myself. I always assured them I was fine. I liked it. It gave me a space to think, something I rarely got in a house full of women and my six year old nephew.

However, saying that, I spent most of my time here with my family anyway. I couldn't help myself – we were all close. Since my father left, I sort of took the man's place in my family. I think that was the reason they decided to move here to Montana with me. I was happy to have them with me, I would've missed them had they stayed in Russia.

I smiled at our newest family member, dozing in my elder sister's arms.

"Wanna hold her?" she asked me.

I nodded and took Zoya from her. She gazed up at me with big beautiful brown eyes and grabbed my finger with her fist.

I wondered if I'd ever have a child of my own one day. I hoped so.

I didn't really plan on getting married. I didn't really see the point in it. I mean, Mama had been married, but look where that had ended up. Karolina was never married but she had both Paul and Zoya.

Vika and Sonya were both still young, but as far as I knew, neither of them really wanted to get married. Yet, that is.

Suddenly, Zoya started fussing.

"Oh, she must be hungry. I'll take her inside." My sister said.

I handed her back Zoya. I stayed outside a few minutes before going back inside. I went upstairs to the spare room that mama had set up "in case I decided to move back in." I had chuckled in response. If my mother had her way, I'd end up living with her the rest of my life.

I plonked myself down on the bed. I wasn't lying down 60 seconds when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Dimitri, my man!"

"Ivan!" My mood changed drastically when I heard my best friends voice on the phone.

"You arrived in town yet?" He asked me.

"Yeah, this morning."

"You've been in town for the last 6 hours and didn't even bother to tell me?" He demanded.

"Sorry, I unpacked my stuff first and then helped Mama and the others unpack. We're only finished." I explained.

"Well, great, cos a mate of mine, Christian, owns a club downtown and he invited me to get in for free. I told him a friend of mine was coming from Russia and he said to bring you along. What d'ya say?" he asked.

"Eh..." I was never one for going to clubs. Mostly because I didn't like dancing.

"Great! I knew you'd be happy, I'll stop by your apartment round 9.30pm, ok? See ya then!" He hung up before I could reply.

I sighed and put my phone away. I suppose I could always just go and have a few drinks with Ivan.

A few hours later, I was driving my car and Ivan was giving me directions to the club from the passenger's seat.

"You gonna bring a chick home?" he asked me, winking. "This place is always crawling with them."

"More than likely not." I answered. There was only one girl that I was thinking of.

"Suit yourself. You're loss." He climbed out of the car. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Wait, gimme your car keys will ya?" He turned and asked me.

"What? Why?"

"Well If you're not bringing a girl home and I am then I'm gonna need a ride to get her to my place." Ivan explained.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get home?"

"Get a taxi." He said.

"And why can't _you_ get a taxi?"

"Dude, come on, I can't bring a girl home in a _taxi."_

"Ugh, fine, here. You owe me." I said, handing over my keys.

We walked inside and went straight to the bar. Ivan spotted a group of girls dancing nearby and went to join them. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes – that was so _Ivan. _

I figured I might as well have a couple of drinks to pass the time.

A couple of Russian vodka's later, I was feeling a good buzz from the alcohol.

A lot of girls kept coming up to me, asking me to dance or to meet them in the bathroom or the alley. But I kept refusing.

One drunk in particular, would not leave me alone. She was getting on my nerves.

I looked around me at the people dancing. Ivan was grinding with a pretty black haired girl with red tips. This time I did roll my eyes.

_That poor girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. _

I continued to look at the throng of people dancing all over the place.

It was then that I saw her. Was it her? She looked slightly different to the girl I had seen jogging down the road earlier. It was definitely her though.

_God she was gorgeous. _

My eyes locked with hers.

She had the most beautiful, stunningly mesmerizing brown eyes I had ever seen. She was gazing back at me. Then suddenly, she pulled a pretty blonde girl onto the dance floor and began grinding her against with sexy, suggestive moves.

Her eyes stayed locked with mine.

My pants were getting tight again, thinking of her looking at me like that from under me.

We watched each other for a few more minutes before men started coming up to her and her friend and trying to dance with them.

Jealousy immediately surged over me when a man came up behind this Goddess and grabbed her hips. I turned away.

_Why did I feel jealous? I didn't even know the girl?_

I ordered another drink.

"Hey," said a voice from beside me.

_Ugh, would this girl ever get the picture. _

"Look, I-" I started but when I saw who it was I stopped. I wasn't the drunk annoying girl.

It was _her...My_ girl.

_My girl? What the hell has happened to me?_

I tried again.

"Hey." I said back.

I was just about to ask her name when the barman handed her her shot. She drank it down straight.

Before I could ask her anything, she asked me my name.

Her voice was gorgeous, like her. It was the most amazing sound I had ever heard. I wanted to hear more of it.

"Dimitri Belikov. And yours?" I asked.

"Rose." She answered. Rose…_I loved that. It suited her._

"Are you here alone?" she asked me, looking around me.

I looked over my shoulder at Ivan, dancing with a new group of girls.

"No, my friend Ivan is over there." I answered her, pointing in Ivan's direction.

She started laughing when she saw him surrounded by a group of girls.

I was wrong before…her laugh was the most amazing sound I had ever heard.

She turned back around and looked at my drink.

"What are you drinking?" she asked me.

"It's Russian vodka. You probably won't like it, it's very strong.

She gave me a look that said "try me" and ordered one for herself. As soon as it came, she downed it. I was very impressed. I remember the first time Ivan had try a sip of it and he was practically crying his eyes were watering so bad and he coughed most of it up. I had been drinking it for years and had built up a sort of resistance to it.

"I'm impressed." I told her.

"Tip of the iceberg, Comrade." She said and winked at me suggestively.

_I could only imagine what else she was good at._

After a couple of minutes of chatting and flirting - the whole time I spent looking at her gorgeous full lips, wanting to do nothing more than kiss them – she leaned forward in a very suggestive way, giving me a good look at her breasts, which let's just say, had _no _trouble _at all_ holding up her tight dress.

I lost it. I couldn't control myself anymore. I had to have her.

I pulled her to me and kissed her hard on the lips. I felt her freeze against me and I was about to pull away and apologise when she wrapped both of her arms around my neck and began kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to me.

We just stood there kissing for I don't know how long when I decided I needed more. I slid my tongue out and across her bottom lip. She didn't hesitate as she allowed me entrance.

Our tongues fought and caressed at the same time and we made out for a while.

Her hands gripped my hair and tugged at it fairly hard. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to, if possible, turn me on more.

My hands were currently on her back so I reached and tugged on the ends of her beautiful, silky dark hair. She moaned ever so slightly, I don't even think she noticed.

That moan turned me on more than I had ever been in my 26 years.

I lost my train of thought when she pulled away from me. For a moment I thought she was going to get up and leave, but then she whispered;

"My place or yours?"

She didn't have to ask me twice.

"Mine." I answered almost instantly.

I had a feeling this was going to be one of the best nights of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: your lemon – as promised! Hope you enjoy !**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose POV:**

He dropped me down on the bed and lay over me and began sucking on my neck, leaving a couple of hickeys here and there.

I started to pull off his shirt and almost came right there and then at the sight of his absolutely gorgeous chest.

He had beautiful, tanned skin and his whole torso was very toned. He had a clearly defined 6 pack and firm muscles in his strong arms.

As I was admiring him, he reached underneath me and started to unzip my dress.

The Russian vodka must have been stronger than I'd originally thought. Both of our movements a little clumsy because what we had been drinking, but I knew I'd remember this in the morning.

_Thank God! _I thought. This was a guy I definitely didn't want to forget, even if I wasn't planning on ever seeing him again.

When I was free of my dress and shoes, and him of his shirt, socks and shoes, he attacked my breasts with his lips and tongue. I couldn't say I blame him. If I were I guy, I would've been all over me too. Plus the push-up red lace bra looked good on me. More than good.

He started sucking on my nipple through the fabric. I think this was the stage I started moaning – very loudly.

He groaned listening to my moans and I could feel him straining against his jeans. I reached down as he moved back to my neck, and starting rubbing him through his jeans. He groaned loudly and started kissing underneath my ear.

I had known this guy not even 2 hours and he had already found my weak spot. I shivered as he sucked it and I gripped his hair, holding him closer to it.

He realised he found a goldmine and he kissed and nipped at it harder. He then moved up to my earlobe and sucked on that too, while palming my breasts.

I moved my hands down to his zipper and started to pull them down. He helped me take them off and soon enough we were left in only our underwear.

He reached underneath me again and unhooked my bra in one swift movement, pulling it off and throwing it behind him, somewhere across the room.

He sucked hard on one of my exposed nipples and I grabbed the waistline of his boxers and dipped my hand inside.

He breathed in loudly as I gripped him and started to stroke up and down, slowly starting to move faster and faster.

Then he pulled my hand out and pinned it, along with my other hand above my head by the wrists. He held them there firmly and continued to suck and kiss every inch of my upper body. I could already feel my stomach clenching.

I started moaning louder and my breathing got heavier and more rapid.

Then he moved to _that _spot by my ear.

I lost it. I screamed out pretty loudly as my orgasm hit.

He moved to my lips and started to kiss them. He kept kissing them until my body wasn't shaking so much.

No man had _ever _made me cum by not going anywhere near my lower body. I was surprised to say the least that he could do that to mean.

I noticed his hands had loosened grip on my wrists and I flipped him over. I shimmied down his body, licking his nipples and chest as I moved down. He shivered as I liked down his happy trail and reached the waistline.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I pulled his boxers down and let his erection free. I threw his boxers behind me and started stroking him again.

I placed his head in my mouth and sucked a little. He shivered again as I started moving his member in and out of mouth.

I looked up at him to see his reaction and was very pleased when I saw he had his eyes closed and his mouth very slightly open, while his head was leaning back on his pillow.

This encouraged me to get into a bolder position so I climbed back up and turned around, so his cock was still in my mouth but was ass was near his face, my feet on either side of his face.

I heard him groan and he grabbed my ass, and starting massaging it.

I tried deep throating him a couple of times but not all of him fit into my mouth so I took what I could and stroked the base and his balls.

After a couple of minutes I could feel him start to throb in my mouth so I knew he was close. I moved over his cock hard and fast and soon enough he came into my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me and then turned around to face him.

He just looked at me for a second before launching himself at me and flipping me on my back.

He placed each of my thighs on each of his shoulders and began working his magic with his amazing tongue _down there._

He had me moaning in minutes and I gripped his hair again. He moved his tongue in and out of me and suddenly, I came for the second time that night. He licked up almost everything and then removed my legs from his shoulders.

He climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck again as he entered me. He started slow at first but built up speed.

He kept pounded into me and soon I lost all coherent thoughts. Any thought in my mind was all Dimitri - how he looked and how he smelled and how he felt in me.

My stomach started clenching again. Immediately Dimitri noticed me tensing and reached down and rubbed my clit.

That was my undoing. I screamed out again as an intense orgasm when straight through my body, making my toes curl.

Dimitri didn't even let me recover before pounding into me again.

"Harder," I breathed to him and he pumped into me even harder than before.

Dimitri started kissing my lips passionately as my body began to convulse once again.

And for the fourth time that night, I came hard, but this time Dimitri joined me. We both moaned loudly and gripped each other as our bodies as they stopped shaking.

_Four time…four times in one night…_

_This man is a god…_ Was my last coherent thought before I passed out.

**A/N: There ye go – I really hoped you guys liked it. This is my third lemon I've written today! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to have this up earlier but so many distractions in my house! Anyway, here ya go! Hope you enjoy and let me know!**

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes. The morning sunlight bathed my skin as I lay on my side in an unfamiliar bedroom. My head ached ever so slightly, but I could live with it.

I allowed myself a minute or two to wake up completely.

I groaned quietly as I tried to move and my body ached in _certain _places. The memory of last night came back to me.

Had it been real? Had I actually _passed out _from the pleasure?  
Judging by the very unfamiliar room, which had both mine and a man's clothes scattered all over it, and by the strong, tanned arm wrapped around my waist, I would say, _yes._

Yes, it was real and yes, I had passed out.

I turned my head slightly to see behind me. That gorgeous man whom I had handpicked last night was lying with his chest to my back.

It just occurred to me that we were spooning…_yes, spooning, _and that the sun was shining.

_Shit._

What time was it? Lissa was actually going to kill me. I had never stayed the night at the house of a man that I met at a club. She was probably going crazy.

I carefully removed the man's arm from my waist. What was his name again? Dimitri…something.

I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, not staying long on the mattress in case it dipped too much and caused him to wake up.

As I gathered my panties, bra, dress, shoes and bag from around the room, I looked for a pen and paper. I really didn't want to wake him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings either.

After I pulled last night's clothes on, I gave up looking for paper and just took my red lipstick out of my bag and went to the mirror in his bathroom.

I hesitated for a moment, thinking about what to write. In the end I just wrote

"_Thanks for an amazing night! Rose x" _

I quickly put my lipstick back in my bag and went to the door of his bedroom. I took one last look at him before leaving. As I studied his gorgeous face, his features chiseled to perfection, and his chest and abs, which were on display, I couldn't help but feel that I never wanted to leave.

In all honesty, that thought scared me.

I turned and walked through the apartment and then slipped out the apartment door. When I got to the front entrance of the building, I pulled my heels on and walked to my car.

Rummaging in my bag, I found my keys and got in my car. I drove away from the building and when I reached the outskirts of the town, I pulled over.

I rested my head for a few moments on the steering wheel. The pain in my head was increasing a little. I allowed the memories of last night to seep into my head now, and I was almost wet thinking about Dimitri and the way he moved with me.

He had been, without a doubt, the best I had ever had.

It made me a little sad to think that I would probably never see him again but it was for his own good.

As a guy told me once, I was too "emotionally damaged" to be in a relationship with him.

_What a dick. _It was probably true, but he was still a dick for saying it.

I remembered Lissa again and how she was more than likely freaking out. I searched for my phone and found it under the passenger seat. How it got there, I'll never know.

Sure enough, 16 missed calls from Lissa. 5 missed calls from Christian. 8 missed calls Eddie and 7 from Mason. I also had a couple of voicemails from Mia, Sydney and Lissa asking where I was, who I was with and if I was ok.

_Shit._

I was in trouble.

I started driving towards my apartment again.

I'm pretty sure the girls would understand. I mean, it's not my fault I passed out and it's not like I drank that much, although my headache was telling me another story.

I didn't bother calling any of them back seen as though I was like 2 minutes away from mine and Lissa's apartment.

I pulled up in my usual parking space and climbed out of the car. I made my way to the elevator inside and then waited until it arrived at my floor.

When I arrived at my door, I could hear voices inside. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for Lissa's wrath.

The voices went quiet as I opened the door and suddenly, Lissa tackled me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Rose! Are you ok? What happened? Why didn't you call? We were just about to call Abe!"

Shit. "You didn't, did you?" I asked, praying it wasn't too late.

"No." She looked at me, waiting for me to explain myself.

Just then I realized that we weren't the only ones in the apartment.

I wasn't surprised to see Christian, as he pretty much lives here anyway, but I was surprised to see Mia, Sydney, Eddie and Mason, looking at me with relief.

"Lissa called us around 10am telling us that you hadn't come home. We were worried." Eddie explained. It was now around 1.30pm. He looked tired. It was a good job that Eddie, Mason and I had most Saturdays and Sundays off.

"Sorry guys, I really didn't mean to worry you so much."

"What happened?" Mia asked me.

"I just…fell asleep." I covered quickly. I didn't really want to explain it in front of the lads.

"You don't look too good." Sydney commented.

"Yeah how much did you drink last night?" Lissa asked, looking at me disapprovingly.

I ignored the look she was giving me and answered.

"More than I thought apparently." I grumbled.

"Well, now that Rose is safe and home, I'm going back to bed." Mason said, speaking for the first time today.

The rest agreed and left, but the girls waited.

Once the boys had all left and Lissa had kissed Christian goodbye, the interrogation started. I was used to them asking me questions every other weekend about the man I had slept with the night before, but this was the first night that I hadn't come home afterwards, and they were a little more interested in this one.

"Tell us everything!" Mia gushed.

I proceeded to tell them how I saw him at the bar, how we talked and flirted – the usual. Then he kissed me and we decided to go back to his place.

"And?" asked Sydney.

"And what?" I asked her, unsure.

"Well what happened, dumbass?"

"What do you think happened?" I retorted. "We had sex!"

"Was he good?" Mia asked, suddenly reminding me of when we were in high school and used to talk about boys like this. I smiled at the memories.

"Very." I replied, pretty much grinning from ear to ear as I thought about last night. His muscles, his chest, his deep, brown eyes-

"Hellooo?" Mia asked, waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry…what?" I asked - a little flustered.

"Sydney asked you "how was he""? Mia explained, while the three of them gave me weird looks.

I wasn't quite sure how to explain it…I had never gone into much detail about my sexual endeavors, other than rating out of 10. So I said two simple words.

"Four times."

Silence.

Lissa, who had been sulking up until that point, forgot that she was mad at me and exclaimed "What?"

I _knew_ she was listening.

"_How?" _she asked me.

"He was good with his hands…and his tongue," I added as an afterthought. It wasn't so much as an afterthought though as it was an "all-the-time thought. It was pretty much all I was thinking about. His smooth tongue, licking my-

"Rose, you're drooling." Mia smirked at me.

"Am not." I retorted, but wiping my arm across my mouth to make sure she was joking.

They laughed.

"Do you like him?" Lissa asked me.

"Liss, how could I _like _him? I don't even know him." However a weird feeling in my stomach seemed to tell me otherwise.

"You knew him well enough to sleep with him." She mumbled back.

I pretended I didn't hear.

"Who is he?" Syd asked.

"Eh, Dimitri something." I answered her, all of a sudden feeling like a slut. I didn't even know the guy's full name? Then again, he hadn't known mine either.

Lissa and Sydney just shook their heads at me. They were the 'sensible' ones of the group, whereas Mia and I were a little bolder, me being more impulsive than the lot of them though.

Lissa offered to make me breakfast but I refused. I didn't think my stomach was up for it yet. I apologized to them again for worrying them and then retired to my bedroom, where I collapsed onto my bed.

I pulled off my dress and curled up under my covers in my underwear. I was too tired to even take a shower.

Lissa brought me a glass of water and some painkillers for my head and then tiptoed back out. She really was a great best friend.

I let the memories of last night take over my mind completely and I fell asleep, having sweet dreams of a certain, gorgeous Russian god.

**A.N - By the way – if there's anything you might want to see in a chapter, let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**And thank you all so so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean the world to me!**

**~Laurie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick A/N – I just have to ask. Only one person reviewed the lemon chapter (ch.5) – was it not ok? It was one of first ones ever so I hope so but please let me know if it wasn't that good so that I can improve on it – please? Thank you!**

Chapter 7

The rest of the weekend was pretty boring. I spent most of Saturday afternoon sleeping and we decided to have a night in so Mason, Eddie, Christian, Mia and Sydney came over to our apartment and we all hung out.

I admit to maybe having a little bit too much to drink _again _on Saturday night but I had Lissa there and at least we were at home. She put me to bed when I found it a little difficult to walk across the room. I don't remember much but I do remember that we had fun – and that was all that mattered, right?

I immediately regretted drinking when I woke up on Sunday morning with a bad hangover. For a minute, I wished I was in the arms of Dimitri in his bedroom again.

There was a knock on my door.

I groaned at the loud noise.

"What?" I said grumily.

Lissa peeked through the door. "I just wanted to see how you were? Are you hungry? Christian's making breakfast."

Just then my stomach rumbled. She chuckled quietly. "I'll take that as a yes. You want me to bring you some painkillers?"

"That's ok, I'm getting up now, but thanks."

"Ok, Rose, see you in a few." She said, turning to leave.

"I mean it Liss, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Are you still drunk or something?" she asked me laughing.

"Maybe" I laughed with her.

I got up and took a much-needed long shower. I pulled on some comfy jeans and a tank top when I was finished and went out to get something to eat.

Christian may be a pain in my ass, but _man_, that guy could cook.

"So, Rose, how's Dimitri?" Christian asked me, winking, as I was shovelled down scrambled eggs.

I stopped eating, my mouth still full and glared accusingly at Lissa.

"I didn't say anything I swear!" She exclaimed. "You kept going on about him last night before I put you to bed." She then explained.

Had I? _Damn. _I groaned.

"Don't worry Rose, there's plenty of other fish in the sea." Christian said smirking.

What on earth had I said last night?

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, I was just referring to the face that Dimitri was – and I quote – the "best you've ever had".

"Shitttttt." I groaned and put my forehead on the table.

"Don't worry Rose, it didn't go into any more detail than that. That was the worst you said." Lissa said.

"Good." I really wanted go get some air so I decided to take a run. I went to my room and changed out of my jeans and put on a pair of workout shorts. I left my tank top on, tied my trainers and left.

I took my usual route. I sat down for a few minutes near the park, thinking about Dimitri. He really had been something. But why was he affecting me so much? I mean, like I said to Lissa, I didn't even _know _him!

All of a sudden, a young child, a boy, maybe 8 or 9, ran up to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"You're really pretty." He said to me.

"Well thank you." I replied a little chuffed. I mean, I knew I was hot but for a little boy to come up and say something like that was sweet.

Now that I looked at him, he kind of reminded me of Dimitri. He had a similar skin tone, the same colour hair and eyes. Was it possible that he was related?

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Paul." He said. "What's yours?"

_Damn, _I was hoping he'd tell me his surname but I couldn't really ask him. I looked a bit stalker-ish.

"My name's Rose." I told him.

"Like the flower!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, like the flower." I chuckled. He really was cute.

"Roses are very beautiful, like you." He said.

I was about to reply when-

"Paul!" A woman came up to us.

"I'm so sorry" she said picking him up. "He's very chatty – I didn't even see him leave the swings."

"Don't worry about it. He's very sweet. It was lovely to meet you, Paul." I said to him, ruffling his hair.

"It was lovely to meet you too, Roza." He said, before he and what I assumed was his mother walked away, smiling back at me.

_Roza…? _I wondered where that had come from?

I didn't give it much thought and continued my run.

When I returned to the apartment, there was no one to be seen. I wandered into the kitchen and found a note from Lissa saying she got called in for a shift at work and Christian had gone back to his own apartment.

Finally! Some peace and quiet in my own house!

I sat on the couch with some food and turned on the TV. Before I could get settled into a program, the phone began to ring.

I groaned and rose from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Dad?"

"The one and only," Was his response.

"What do you want?"

"What, a man can't call his only daughter on a Sunday evening?" He asked but I could hear him laughing.

"Seriously old man, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't late tomorrow. I want to run some things by you before the newbies arrive. I think I may have another case for you." He explained.

Wait. "What newbies?" I asked confused.

"Remember Rose, the new FBI agents I told you about last week?"

"No?"

"You really live in your old world, don't you little girl?"

"Never mind. You have a case for me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I think you'll be the best for the job. But I may place one or two more people on it with you."

"I can handle it." I said indignantly. I knew he was putting faith in me and I wanted to prove to him that I was better at my job than what Janine made me out to be.

"I know you can, but if you need a little help with it, I'm putting someone else on it with you. I need to run; I'll talk to you in the morning Rose. Be early!" He said before he hung up.

_Ugh…_

He was right though. This case he was giving me seemed important and I really did need to be on time and determined tomorrow morning so I head off to bed a 10pm. It took me a little while longer to fall asleep but shortly before 11.30pm, I drifted off.

**Can you guess who one of these new FBI agents is? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chap was supposed to be up a few hours ago but I decided to make it longer so here ya go! My longest chapter yet!**

**And thank you all for the reviews and follows and favourites!**

Chapter 8

**Dimitri POV**

"Dimitri?"

I opened my eyes to see the face of my best friend, Ivan, looming above me.

"Jesus, Ivan, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone." He answered, as if that was a justified excuse for inviting himself into my apartment.

"So? And how the hell did you even get in here?"

"You had a spare key on your car keys…the ones you gave me last night?"

"Right." I said, as the memories of last night came back to me.

_Roza…_

God she was amazing.

"Earth to Dimitri?" Ivan said and hit me in the face with a pillow.

"What?"

"I asked you if you had a girl here last night."

I should have known that's why he was here - to discover me with a girl in my bed and never let me live it down.

"Yes, Ivan, I did." I replied, there was no point in lying to him.

"Then where is she?" He asked.

This stopped me up short.

I sat up and looked around room. There was no sign of her or any of her clothes that had been haphazardly strewn around the room. There was no note or anything. She was gone.

"I dunno." I answered Ivan truthfully.

"Ouch, man." Ivan said, looking at me sympathetically.

_Why had she left?_

I felt confused. Last night had been one of the best nights of my life – if not _the _best. She seemed to enjoy a lot too – judging by the fact that she'd passed out completely afterward.

It stung me that she'd left. My ego was hurting a bit.

This must be what a one-night stand feels like.

_Wait. I think I may have just been on the receiving end of a one-night stand._

Yes, my ego was definitely hurting.

"Hey man, forget about her, she obviously wasn't worth it." Ivan said in an effort to cheer me up.

"Except that she was." I said, more to myself than to him.

I loved Ivan; he was the closest thing I ever had to a brother. He'd been my friend for as long as I could remember. When we both started high school, when my father was beating my mom, when _I _had beaten my father _because_ he was beating my mom, when my father was thrown in jail, when I lost my virginity, the first girlfriend I ever had. He was there through it all, even when he moved to America first, he encouraged me to come to. He was there to congratulate me when I got my new job here in Montana. And I wouldn't want to change any of that for the world.

But right now, for the first time in my life, HHI wished more than anything that Ivan was not here; but that Roza was here, and we could wake up together after an amazing night of sex, we could talk and maybe I could take her out for lunch, then get her number and call her that night before bed to see if she wanted go on a proper date.

Ivan didn't say anything the entire time I was fantasying about what my morning _should _have been like.

"Hey, at least you finally got some action!" he said, laughing, trying to and successfully cheering me up. "Let's get some beers and I'll go rent Die Hard."

I agreed and got up to take a shower while he went to the movie-rental place.

I stripped off and was about to climb into the shower when I saw red writing in the reflection of the shower door. I spun around. A message, written in red lipstick that read,

"_Thanks for an amazing night! Rose x"_

I never wanted to wash that mirror.

A couple of hours later, Ivan and I were lounging around my living room watching Die Hard. My spirits lifted greatly after I read the note written in her lipstick.

She hadn't just left. She really did have a good night.

I was a little shocked at myself for how I was reacting to a girl who was, let's face it, a stranger.

I couldn't help myself though.

After the movie, Ivan took out another 2 beers and started to tell me about his night.

"…I mean, there were 3 of us for crying out loud!"

"Ok Ivan, don't you think it's time you went home?" I said laughing.

I drove him home as he was a little on the tipsy side, then returned home and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up, thinking about Rose again and how I wished she was beside me.

I wanted to distract my mind and was just thinking about ways to do so when my phone started ringing from the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Dimka? How are you? I didn't hear from you yesterday." My mother's voice came through the line.

"Yes, Mama, I'm fine. I wasn't feeling that well."

"Oh, well are you feeling better today?" She asked me sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm f-"

I was cut off when I heard Viktoria's voice in the background. "He wasn't sick, he was hungover!"

"Manners, Vika!" My mother scolded her. I couldn't help but smile at the bickering.

"Anyway, Dimka, I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you want to come for dinner later? We're having it about 4.30." She said.

"I'd love to, mama." I answered. "See you soon."

After I hung up, I decided I needed some air so I went for a jog. I arrived back at my apartment at 1 o'clock. I still had about 3 hours before I needed to leave so I went to take a shower.

As I stepped out of my en suite, I noticed the state of my room. It was still a wreck from Friday night. I picked up all the clothes that were strewn about, made my bed, cleaned under it and then vacuumed the lot. Afterwards, I moved to the bathroom and decided I needed to stop being an idiot and _clean the damn mirror. _

When I was done that I still had time so I went on to clean the entire apartment. By the time I was finished its much-needed clean, I grabbed my jacket and keys and left.

Driving to my mother's, I let my mind wander back to Roza, but quickly stopped myself from thinking about her.

_It was just a one-time thing, Dimitri. You'll never see her again so get over it and start focusing on the new job you'll be starting tomorrow._

I kept repeating words similar to these all the way over to my mothers.

I knocked on the front door and walked in.

"Hello?" I called out.

No response.

I kept calling out until I heard my mother answer from out the back.

I went out the back door and onto the porch to find my mother, Karolina and Sonya with Zoya in her arms, while Vika was playing with Paul in the garden.

I kissed my mother in greeting and sat down beside them. I reached over and stroked Zoya's small hand with my index finger. She looked up with big brown eyes framed with her dark lashes.

"Uncle Dimka!" My nephew Paul had noticed my presence and ran up to me and climbed into my lap. Viktoria followed him up onto the porch and took a seat with us.

My mother excused herself to bring the dinner outside. It was another beautiful sunny day.

While she was gone, Viktoria took her chance to tease me.

"So, Dimka, how's your head after Friday night?" She said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said back to her.

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Ivan wouldn't allow you to have a quiet night in." She was so right.

"Fine. We went out. That's it." I didn't want to discuss Friday night. It just reminded me of _her. _

"Surreee…" Sonya joined the conversation, smirking at me.

"Whatever, I don't believe you. Did you meet someone?" Vika asked.

_Ugh, here we go again._

"Did you?" Sonya asked, suddenly getting excited.

"_No."_ I answered, already tired of the conversation.

"Oh my god, you did!" Vika said also getting excited.

"He did what?" My mother asked bringing out a tray of dinner dishes.

"Dimka has a girlfriend!"

My mother nearly dropped the tray.

"What? Oh, Dimka what's she like? Why didn't you tell us?"

"NO! I didn't meet-" I started.

"Dimka you can deny it all you want, we'll get it out of you eventually."

"Seriously-" I tried again, getting flustered.

"Hey, leave him alone." Karolina finally joined in after watching us with amusement. "If he wants us to know, he'll tell us."

I shot her a grateful look. She smiled back.

My mother sat down and distributed dinner. She was trying hard not to show it, but I could see the disappointed in her face. She wanted me to meet someone so bad – as if there weren't enough girls around here.

The table was silent for a minute and then Paul piped up.

"_I_ met a girl today." He said, looking proudly around the table.

The little bit of tension around the table melted as we listened to Paul, who had climbed onto his mother, Karolina's lap.

"Really Paul?" Sonya asked him, smiling at his innocence.

"Yes, she was very beautiful."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Vika asked. Paul had everyone smiling.

"No, silly! Mama says I'm way too young." He explained as Karolina rolled her eyes behind him.

I zoned out of the conversation, once again thinking about the beautiful woman whom _I _had met but after a couple of minutes, I noticed both Mama and Karo studying me, so I sat up and pretended to be listening to what Sonya, Vika and Paul were chatting about.

"By the way, Yeva called. Her flight's on Saturday evening." My mother mentioned after a while.

"Babushka's coming?" Paul almost yelled.

"Yes, love."

Yeva or "Babushka", as we called her, was my Grandmother. She'd lived with us in Russia but didn't want to move over with the family. She'd said she wanted to attend one of her last 'mysterious' physic meetings that she went to before moving over.

I guess she'd gone to it.

"Can you come Friday evening Dimka to help bring her furniture in?"

"Of course." I answered.

We chatted for another while but then Zoya started fussing.

"Give her here." Karo said to Sonya, who had been holding her up until now.

"Here ya go." Sonya said as she handed Zoya to her mother.

"She didn't sleep very much last night, she just needs rest." Karo said and got up. Paul followed her inside – probably to try and help "cheer" Zoya up, as he said. It was "one of his big brother responsibilities."

Vika and Sonya started to clear the plates. I began to help too but my mother put her hand on my arm to stop me and gave me a look that told me she had something to say.

As soon as everyone was inside, she got up and walked to the door. Before going inside, she turned and said;

"I know you don't care much for marriage Dimka, and that doesn't bother me. But for the record, I would love some new grandbabies." She said with an almost-cheeky smile and walked inside.

_Oh. My. God._

**Hope you enjoyed the Belikov banter! Isn't Paul the cutest? And I love Olena! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**By the way, I'm not sure if people caught that the girl that Paul was telling his family about was Rose. Paul is such a cutie in my opinion!**

**Chapter 9**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_Ugh, I hate Mondays._

I sat up in bed and turned off my alarm.

I _was _going to be on time for work today.

I got up and showered. Then ate and got dressed. As I climbed into my car, I realised I was at least half an hour early.

_That means I can stop in and say hello to Lissa. _I thought with a smile.

I hadn't had much quality time with her lately – when I wasn't drunk or hungover, that is.

"Hey Liss!" I called to her as I walked in the door.

"You're in a good mood." She commented.

"Abe's giving me a new case to work on."

"I see. Be careful won't you?" she said.

"You say that a lot, ya know?"

"I wouldn't have to if you were more responsible and less impulsive."

"Aw, thanks Liss."

She laughed.

"You want coffee?" She asked.

"Sure. And a doughnut."

"Of course!" she said, laughing again.

"I better go Liss, I promised the old man I'd be early." I explained.

"I wasn't aware the word 'early' was in your vocabulary."

"Very funny, Lissa." I said sarcastically. "Ok, I'm going!"

I arrived at the office 20 minutes early.

_Score!_

"Hey old man." I said when I found him in one of the meeting room, after checking his private office.

"Little girl! You're early!"

"I said I would be."

"I know but I didn't believe you."

"I love how you have so much faith in me." I said sarcastically.

"I do." He said, suddenly turning serious. "That's why I'm giving _you _this case."

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"There's been a report not far from here. Two young girls mysteriously disappearing at the same spot about an hour away."

"Really? You want _me _to lead this case?" I was surprised. Big cases like this were never given to people who were only at their job 4 years. They were always given to people with a lot more experience. It was an honour.

"Yes, kiz, I know how good you are. You can do this. I trust you."

I was speechless. "Thank you," I said and I hugged him.

"I sent all the information and files we received to your office. Let me know if there's anything you don't understand."

"I mean it Dad, thanks." I always called him 'Dad' when I was feeling particularly affectionate towards him; otherwise it was Abe or 'old man'. He gave my bicep a squeeze and then turned me and pushed me in the direction of my office.

"Get working on it. I have work to do before this afternoon. We have those new agents coming in."

"Ok, see ya later, old man."

I went back to my office and began slowly working through the paperwork Abe had given me.

One of the girls who were missing went by the name of Jill Mistrano. She was 15 years old, medium build, 5"4. According to the last report of her, she had brown curly hair and jade green eyes. She was reported missing on July 15th – a little over 2 months ago. She went missing 33 miles from here.

The other girl was Camille Conta, 18 years old. She was 5"7, like me, blonde hair. She went missing on August 16th in the same spot Jill did.

The first thing I had to do was find out everything I could about the victims and their families, possible enemies or any witnesses, if there was any.

Then I wanted to investigate the place of disappearance.

I memorised everything in those files and took my own notes.

It was the most reading I'd done in my entire life.

"Rosemarie, you're wanted in Meeting Room B." My mother's irritating voice came from the doorway.

"I'll be there in a minute." I answered.

"Rose-" she started to argue.

"IN A MINUTE," I said more firmly, looking up from my work and making eye contact with her.

She looked as though she was going to start something again but I got up and shut the door in her face.

I heard her huff and stomp off down the hall.

Signing, I gathered the notes I had taken and put them with the files Abe had given me. I then stashed the lot in the safe I had put in my office. It was where I kept all the important paperwork for past and present cases.

I locked my office as I left it and made my way to Meeting Room B.

"You wanted to see me old man?" I asked when I saw Abe with a number of other agents already gathered, including Eddie, Mason and my mother.

"Yes, Rose. Sorry to disturb you, I just want to introduce you to the new agents when they arrive, then you can return to your work." He explained.

"That's ok. Why are they coming again?" I asked, not really recalling why these new agents were being brought in in the first place.

"Agent Jefferson, Agent Smith and Agent Williams were sent to a branch in Idaho. They were needed there permanently so we had to get replacements for them."

Just then the doors opened and in walked 3 men, 2 of which I had never seen before in my life.

The first was very tall, black man. He was well built and I would have guessed about 6"5. He reminded me of Mr.T from the A-team.

"Everyone, this is Agent George Mortimor." My father gestured to him.

The second was a man about 6ft. He had slightly tanned skin and was also built, though not as much as Agent Mortimor.

"This is Agent Mikhail Tanner."

The third man, however, was no stranger to me. In fact, he had been on my mind constantly over the last few days. He was also tall – maybe 6ft2. He had soft brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

"This is Dimitri Belikov."

_Oh yes, he was no stranger to me._


	10. Chapter 10

**petiteTRINH – yes it truly begins! And yes, I try to update everyday but it's getting harder. There is SO many distractions here and I'm not usually allowed on the laptop very long so it's nearly impossible to write a chapter all at once!**

**evilneevil – yeah I think he is 6"7 in the VA books but personally, I've always thought that was too tall so I made him a bit shorter! Hope ye don't mind!**

**IloveVamps123 – yes Dimitri has arrived!**

**To the guest who reviewed – I'm sorry you found the last chapter disappointing. I'm still new at this and yes, the last chapter was shorter than normal. But I'm slowly being able to write longer chapters. So I hope you find this one better – it's the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Chapter 10**

**Rose POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes – was it really him? Of course it was. I'd know him anywhere.

Dimitri Belikov. Yes, the name definitely rang a bell.

I was pretty sure that I was supposed to be feeling mortified and awkward but I wasn't. I couldn't help myself, I was happy.

Happy and excited to see him again. My stomach did a flip when his brown eyes bore back into mine.

After everyone cleared out of the room to continue on with their work, my father brought me over to 'meet' him personally.

"Belikov." My father said and shook his hand. "Abe Mazur. This is my daughter, Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." He said and stuck his hand out to shake mine, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You too." As soon as our hands touched, I felt a shock of electricity run through me and I was sure he felt it too.

"Well anyway Rose, you'd better get back to work. That case's not gonna solve itself." Abe interrupted our moment, not seeming to notice the sexual tension between Dimitri and me. I let go of Dimitri's hand and immediately felt a sense of loss when his hand left mine.

I recovered myself quickly.

"Of course. See you later." I excused myself and almost ran to my office, not looking back at Dimitri, although I could feel his eyes on my back.

I ran into my office and as I was shutting my door, something caught my eye.

_Dimitri Belikov_

The name was written on a gold plate on the office door right opposite mine.

I realised I was smiling.

_Why was I so happy about this?_

Did I have feelings for Dimitri? I mean, yeah, he was beyond hot, and yeah he was amazing in bed but I couldn't _like him_ like him. Could I? But I didn't even know him. It had been a long time since I had ever had actually _feelings_ for a guy. Why now? And why did it have to be with someone I work with?

I continued trying to figure out exactly what it was I was feeling for Dimitri Belikov.

I heard noise coming from outside my door. _Somebody_ was obviously being shown his office.

I waited for a few minutes until it was quiet and then made my way to my door. I opened it slowly at first and peeked out. There was no one in the hall and Dimitri's door was closed.

_Should I talk to him?_

I was pretty sure the answer was yes. We could hardly ignore the fact we had slept together and now we would have to work with each other. Not to mention that fact that there was still some obvious sexual tension between us.

_Yes, we needed to talk._

I knocked on his door 3 times and heard a faint 'Come in' from the other side.

God his voice sent tingles straight down to my core.

_Get a grip on yourself, Rose._ I scolded myself. If I wanted to have a mature conversation with him, I needed to be in control of my hormones.

I opened his office door and saw him already working on something behind his desk. He looked up when the door opened but quickly looked back down again.

"Hey." I said to him, wondering why he wouldn't look at me.

"Hi." He replied. "What can I do for you?" He asked formally.

"Eh…" I started, a little thrown off by his formality. "I was just hoping to talk to you about last Friday-"

"What about it?" He cut me off.

"Well, I don't want it to be awkward or anything between us seen as though we're-" He cut me off again.

"Don't worry about it. It was a one-time thing." His voice had a cold tone to it.

Where was this coming from? Did he think it was a one night stand on my part?

'_Yes he did,' _I thought_, 'because that's what I thought it was too…until he showed up in my work place.'_

"Dimitri-" He held his hand up to me and finally looked me in the eye.

"It's Agent Belikov." He said coldly. I was getting very annoyed that he wouldn't let me talk.

"Fine, _Agent Belikov_," I said with my best bitchy voice. "Anymore, the only time we will speak will be work-related and strictly professional."

I stalked out of his room and slammed the door, went into my room and slammed that door too.

I knew I was being childish but I was just so angry at him. More angry than I should have been.

'_So much for a mature conversation,'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

There was no way I was going to get much work done now so I gathered a couple of things I could work on this evening. I needed to figure out this case. Abe trusted me and I wasn't going to let _Dimitri Belikov _ruin this opportunity for me.

I was nearly out the front door when I ran into Mason.

"Hey, Rose, is everything ok?" he asked me.

"Yes, why?" Not even convincing myself that I was ok.

"You look like you're about to kill someone." He said, then looked at me for a couple of seconds and backed up a few steps, his hands held up in there as if surrendering.

I laughed, despite my bad mood.

"Hey, what are we laughing about?" My other guy friend, Eddie said walking up to us.

"Rose wants to kill me." Mason said in mock terror.

"Oh…ok!" Eddie said, cheerfully. "Want help?" He asked me.

"Hey!" Mason said, dropping his hands.

"What? I'd rather kill you than face the wrath of _the _Rose Hathaway." Eddie said, putting emphasis on the 'the'.

They starting bickering playfully and I had to admit, even when I was in the foulest of moods, they were usually able to cheer me up.

"I'll talk to you later guys, ok?" I called to them, interrupting their "argument".

"Sure, Rose."

"Ok!"

I made my way to my car, hearing them resume their bickering.

As soon as I was in, I started to feel the weight of this case on my shoulders, and as much as I tried to tell myself differently, I _was _upset with the talk I had with Dimitri. I didn't want to work so close to him if it was going to be awkward. I generally had good relationships with everyone I worked with – not including my mom, of course. But then again, everybody made an effort to get along with me for 3 reasons.

I was the boss's daughter.

Abe would kick their ass.

_I _would kick their ass.

I pulled away from the office and decided on my way home to make a detour to have a look at the place of Jill's and Camille's disappearance.

It took me about 40 minutes to get there and was already beginning to get dark. I should really have thought this through better. I'd be able to see more during the day. It would also be safer in the daylight, but I could look after myself. I had been properly trained with guns, knives and all sorts of weaponry upon starting my job 4 years ago. I also carried at least one form of weapon with me – usually a gun, which is what I had now.

When I arrived at the right place, I got out of the car and went into my 'agent-mind.'

I was looking at possible points of attack, places that would be good places for an attacker to hide. There weren't many in my opinion. The only place in the area that would be a discreet place for an attacker was a small alley in between a grungy looking restaurant and an old closed down bank.

In fact, the whole street looked very grungy and run down. I was getting the impression that this was a very rough area of town.

I decided I wasn't going to get much more information in the dark so I got back into my car and made a note to come back in the morning.

By the time I got back into town, it was late and I really didn't want to go back to the office, especially if _he _was there, so I went straight home.

When I got there, it was unusually quiet. There was a note from Lissa saying she'd gone to Christians for the night, along with a plate of lasagne wrapped in cling film.

It only just occurred to me that I hadn't even thought of food since my confrontation with Dimitri.

I felt like crying. _What the fuck was up with me? _I have never _ever _cried over a guy or a fight.

This made me want to cry even more.

I didn't even attempt to do anymore work so I just climbed into bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly, once again, my dreams filled with a very certain, Russian god.

**Dimitri POV**

It was her. _Her. _

Her amazing eyes bore back into mine and I couldn't help but think about last night. I was starting to get aroused thinking about it.

"Belikov." I turned my attention to the man addressing me.

"Abe Mazur." He said. It was hard to concentrate on him, with that gorgeous beauty standing next to him. "This is my daughter, Rose."

_Shit._

_What were the chances of me meeting her again? _Let alone working with me at my new job and being my boss's daughter_._

_Oh God. _I'd slept with my boss's _daughter._

_No. _I'd slept with _Abe Mazur's _daughter.

I was a dead man.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Abe could not know anything about mine and Rose's history – not that there was much of it.

"You too." She said back. God, I'd forgotten how sexy her voice was.

A shock of electricity went through my hand, arm and body when we shook hands. By the look of shock on her face, I would bet any money that she had felt it too. Her eyes never left mine.

I wanted to kiss her.

Abe interrupted the sexual tension between me and Rose by dismissing her.

Abe introduced me to his ex-wife, Janine Hathaway – Rose's mother, and a couple of other agents that had lingered around.

I wasn't really taking much notice of who I was talking to or what we were talking about. I was thinking about Rose and how she had left me last Saturday morning.

How could she look at me with lust filled eyes after using me Friday night.

I was confused by her antics.

Did she want me or didn't she?

I had to make a decision for myself. I couldn't let myself be distracted at work. After my family and friends, my work was the most important thing to me. I gave my everything to my work. It was one of the reasons I was so good at my job.

I was shown to my office and I couldn't help but notice the name on the door opposite mine.

_Rose Hathaway_

That had to be her. There weren't many 'Roses' around and Abe had introduced Janine Hathaway as Rose's mother.

I went into my office and shut my door.

How was I going to ever have a proper conversation with her when all I could think about was her screaming my name in pleasure?

I busied myself and there was a soft knock at my door.

"Hey." She said to me.

Hey? _Hey? _That's all she could say to me?

"Hi." I replied. "What can I do for you?"

She looked taken aback by my formality.

Hell, _I _was taken aback by my formality.

"I was just hoping to talk to you about last Friday-"

_Here come the excuses._

"What about it?" I asked her abruptly.

"Well, I don't want it to be awkward or anything between us seen as though we're-"

_Oh so no excuses, but the "let's be friends" speech. I knew that speech…I'd used that speech._

"Don't worry about it. It was a one-time thing." I said slightly coldly.

"Dimitri-" she started talking again.

I held my hand up to stop her and I finally looked up at her.

_God, she was beautiful._

"It's Agent Belikov." I said to her, a little more harshly than I meant to. But if she wanted to forget about last weekend, then we had to maintain a professional relationship.

I could see her getting annoyed. I would do anything to hear what she was thinking _right now_.

"Fine, _Agent Belikov_," She said, angrily. "Anymore, the only time we will speak will be work-related and strictly professional."

As she stormed out and slammed my door, I found myself wanting to go comfort her. As she said though – strictly professional.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

**Guest –Dimitri only reacted the way he did because he's never had a one-night stand before and his "male pride" is hurting. Plus he knows he has strong feelings for Rose and he thinks she doesn't return them, and now he has to work with her so he's p*ssed off! I agree with you though, he did act like a bit of an idiot! Sorry Dimitri!**

**Chapter 11**

**Rose POV**

The rest of the week passed quickly. I poured myself into my work, concentrating solely on my case and not the man across the hall.

On Friday evening though, I was gathering my stuff to go home. I had stayed very late today as I had visited where Jill and Camille had been taken earlier today and found blood stains just inside the alley. I took samples and waited for the results to study. Hence, it was nearly 11pm and I was _very _tired.

There was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

Dimitri Belikov walked hesitantly into my office.

I was a little taken aback. He had pretty much ignored me for the first half of the week. Although I had caught him looking at me more than once with an expression that I would describe as almost-sad.

"What do you want, Agent Belikov?" I asked him, sticking to his rule of 'professionalism.'

He sighed.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I really am. I was a jerk."

_Woah. Where had that come from? _

"Yes, you were actually." I figured there was no point lying about it.

I saw a ghost of a smile on his face when he heard my abruptness.

"I just…I like you Roza, I mean, I really like you and I didn't know how to react when I woke up alone. I'm really am sorry, I acted immaturely and dealt with the situation all wrong." He explained.

There was a minute silence after he spoke while I processed everything he'd said.

Wait, did he say he_ likes_ me, or he _liked _me? I'm not sure. _Damn. _And know I knew he definitely thought it was a one night stand.

"Apology accepted, Dimitri." Using his first name. "I'm sorry too. I didn't realise you would be this hurt when I left. But I had too – I hadn't told my friend I was going to be gone all night and I didn't have my phone with me in your apartment. I'm really am sorry. I could've handled the situation better myself."

He smiled and looked relieved.

"Apology accepted." He said back. "I'm glad that was the reason. When I woke up, I thought maybe…maybe you didn't have a good time." He said somewhat shyly.

_Didn't have a good time! Was he kidding? _

"Are you kidding me?" I said to him, shocked. "That night…was the best I've ever had."

He looked at me, surprised. "Really?"

"Really." I replied.

He took a step closer to me.

"You weren't so bad yourself." He said jokingly and winked at me.

I laughed.

He walked right up close to me, our bodies inches apart.

"I mean it, Roza, it was amazing." He said.

I was finding it hard to breathe, let alone reply. Our breaths were ragged and my heart was beating furiously at our closeness. I felt as though a hundred leprechauns were dancing in my stomach.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed him.

As our lips met, my arms wound themselves around his neck and my fingers knotted themselves into his hair. His arms went around my waist and pulled me to him.

It felt good. I hadn't realised how much I had wanted and _needed _this.

We kissed like that for a couple of minutes and then I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for permission. He gladly opened his mouth and our tongues met.

He pushed me up against my desk, grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up onto it. I opened my legs and he stepped in between them, kissing me harder. I wound my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I started to unbutton his shirt. I only got to about the 3rd button when-

"Rosemarie?" My mom's voice came from down the hall. "Are you still here?" It was getting closer.

Dimitri and I both froze for a moment. Then we both sprang into action. He started fixing his hair and buttoning up his shirt again.

I righted myself and started to fix any items on my desk that we had knocked over.

My mother walked straight into my office without knocking.

"Rosemarie, what are still doing-" She stopped when she saw Dimitri.

"Dim-Agent Belikov was just helping me with some details of the case I'm working on." I explained to her before she could jump to conclusions.

"Oh…I see." She said, buying it. "I was just wondering what you were still doing here."

"I'm working, what else would I be doing?" I asked her, sarcastically.

She ignored my last comment.

"Well, lock up the office when you're leaving." She said and through me a set of keys. "Do not lose them."

"I won't." I said. She really has so little faith in me.

She left then without as much as a goodbye.

Dimitri and I stared at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"This probably isn't a very good idea." I said to him. I was really confused. I knew I liked him, and based on the events this evening, I'm pretty sure he likes me too. But we're colleagues. How would that work? I didn't mix pleasure with work, it was the main reason I hadn't gone out with Mason when he first started working here and asked me on a date.

"You're right." He said, looking like he understood. Thankfully.

"Well, it's late so I'm gonna head off." He said.

"Yeah I'm leaving too." I said and smiled at him.

I gathered my stuff again as he went into his office to get his. I waited for him and we both walked out together in a comfortable silence. Although, I couldn't deny the goose bumps I got every time our arms brushed together.

I locked the doors and doubled checked them and then we parted ways as we walked to our cars. His was closer so he reached his first. He started it and beeped at me as he drove away. I waved back and got into my own car.

As soon as he was out of sight, I let my head fall back on the seat.

My lips were tingling and I could still feel his hands running over my body.

_I loved that feeling._

I drove home and for the first time in a week, I went to bed somewhat happy.

**The next morning – Saturday**

I woke up early Saturday morning with a nausea feeling in my stomach. It got stronger when I sat up and I ran for my bathroom. I made it to the toilet on time and got sick.

_Ugh…_I felt icky.

When I was finished I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I grabbed my toothbrush and realised that I had run out of toothpaste.

_Lissa will probably have some._

I walked over to Lissa's room. I couldn't remember if she was working this morning or not. If she wasn't, I prayed I wasn't interrupting her and Christian. _That _was not a sight I wanted to see _ever _again.

I knocked lightly and poked my head in the door.

Lissa was in bed alone – thank god!

"Rose, you ok?" she asked me groggily, sitting up.

"Fine. Can I borrow some toothpaste?" I asked her.

"Sure." She fell back onto her pillow. I chuckled at her. She must have a morning off.

I walked into her bathroom and started to brush my teeth. As I was brushing I was idly studying all of her hundreds of products. Just as I was finishing up, I spotted her birth control pills…wait.

_Shit! _

I hadn't been taking them. How could I have forgotten to take them? I'd been taking it for years!

I tried to count back to the last time I _had _taken it. It was…Thursday morning, I think.

So what I had happened Friday that made me forget? That was the morning I'd slept in and was worried about my mother killing me for being late.

_I blame my mother._

I'd had sex Friday night. We hadn't used a condom because I'd told him I was on the pill. It couldn't be possible that I was pregnant could it? I mean, the chances of it happening were slim to nothing.

Still, why had I gotten sick this morning? Is that why I'd wanted to cry all week?

I tried to count back to when my period my due, and sure enough, it was a day late.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled.

I heard scrambling from the bed. Lissa burst in the door.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She said, looking at me to see if I was hurt.

Her eyes stopped at the pills I was holding in my hands.

"What's…going on, Rose?" She asked me slowing.

"I've somehow been forgetting to take my pills every day and I'm late. I also got sick this morning." I explained to her, not at all calmly.

"Oh my god…Rose its ok. How late are you?" She asked me.

"Just a day."

"Well, that's not bad. It happens often. Don't go jumping to conclusions. It may still come. When was the last time you had sex?"

"Friday." I replied, taking deep breaths.

"Ok, how on earth have you been forgetting to take these?" she asked me.

"Remember last Friday, I came into you at work and I was really late." She nodded. "Well, that was the first morning. It just completely slipped my mind."

"Ok, don't panic. I'm supposed to be working in an hour but I'll call in sick. I'll go get you a test ok?" She said and hugged me. Then she got up.

"Lissa, you really are the best, you know that?"

"I know!" She went out to get dressed.

When she was gone, I sat on the couch and processed things.

_What if I was pregnant?_

I was only 22! I wasn't even sure I wanted kids later in life! What would Dimitri say? We had only just patched things up? Would he stop talking to me again? I wouldn't blame him.

I was such an idiot.

All too soon, Lissa returned.

"Ok, I called into work and they got someone to cover my shift. I called Christian and asked him not to come over 'til this evening and I went to the pharmacy and got 2 different kinds of pregnancy tests."

"I love you Liss." I hugged her again.

She gave me the tests and we both went into my bedroom. She waited outside while I peed and then she came in. We had to wait 2-3 minutes.

"Rose…if it is, you know, positive, you're not alone. I'm always here for you, you know that." She said to me.

I hugged her tightly again, not wanting to let go. She was the best friend I could ever ask for. She didn't judge me, no matter how much or how bad I fucked up.

"It's time." She told me, looking at her watch.

I took a deep breath and approached the sink where I had left both tests.

She held my hand as I looked at the back of the packets of the tests. One pink stripe meant negative and two pink stripes meant positive.

I took another deep breath and looked down at the sink…

At two little pink stripes on each test.

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**SURPRISE! Second update today! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And another thanks to everyone knew who has recently followed or favourited my story – means the world to me.**

**Please read**

**Also want to say we've reached over 30 reviews but I would really like to reach 40/45 before I put the next chapter up. Currently I'm getting about 5 or 6 reviews per chapter which is good but considering the story has just under 50 followers, it's not really great. Please guys – just tell me what you think…or if you have any suggestions or anything you might want to see in the story let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**Enough rambling! Here's chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

**Rose POV**

I picked both of the tests up.

"Well?" Lissa asked me.

"It's positive." I whispered back.

"Both of them?" she asked, walking over to me and taking a look for herself.

"Yup." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh my god." She said quietly.

It was getting harder and harder to stay calm. I felt like getting sick again.

I dropped both tests into the trash and knelt over the toilet, gagging.

Lissa pulled my hair back and rubbed my back, whispering comforting things in my ear. When I was finished, she helped me up and went to get me a glass of water.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit…what the hell was I going to do?_

Lissa returned and I asked her, seeking my best friend's good advice.

"Liss, what do I do?" I asked, hyperventilating a bit.

"Rose, just calm down ok." Lissa said, attempting to soothe me.

It didn't work.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _How can I calm down? I'm _pregnant, _Lissa!" My voice getting louder. I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Rose it's gonna be ok. No, Listen!" She said when I tried to interrupt her. "I'm here for you, Rose. Christian is here for you. Mia, Sydney, Eddie and Mason are here for you. Abe will be here for you."

I started to calm down slightly.

"And Dimitri will be too once you tell him."

I went back to freaking-out mode.

"How do you know that? We only just made up! He'll never forgive me for messing up his life!"

"Rose, calm down, it's not good for the baby."

I calmed down. It was amazing how much my perspective on things had changed in the last hour. It was such a surreal feeling, having another human being growing inside you.

That was when it occurred to me.

I wanted this baby.

Once I had relaxed a bit, I put the toilet lid down and sat on it. Lissa crouched in front of me.

"Did you say you guys made up?" She asked me. I'd told her earlier in the week about Dimitri being a new work colleague and what happened between us. I hadn't had a chance to tell her about last night.

"Yes. He came in and apologised for being a jerk and we kissed-"

"You guys kissed?" she interrupted me.

"Yes, but let me finish. We kissed and then my mother nearly caught us and we decided it would be better if we just stayed friends." I explained. It seemed so long ago that I had that conversation with him and yet it was less than 12 hours ago.

"Really? You guys are gonna stay friends?" she asked, a little sceptically.

"Well, I don't know now!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up and getting up. "He'll probably hate me! Oh god, he's gonna hate me, I don't want him to hate me…" I rambled on until Lissa grabbed my arm and sat me on the edge of the bath and sat down beside me.

"Rose, he's not going to hate you."

"How do you know that?" I whispered to her. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. _Damn hormones._

"I just do. To be honest, from what you've told me about him, he seems like a pretty decent guy. It also sounds to me like he likes you…a lot." She said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"You think?" I said, swallowing back the tears.

"Yes." She said confidently.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"So what do I do now?" I asked her. I was at a complete loss.

"Well the first thing you have to do is tell Dimitri." She said seriously.

_Oh God, how the hell will I do that?_

"But," she continued, "I think you should wait another week or two before telling him. I'll come with you to the doctors and just be completely sure that you are pregnant before telling him."

I was completely fine with not having to tell him for another week or two. It would give me a chance to figure out what to say.

"Thank you Liss. I really really mean it. You're always there for me." I gave her a watery smile and pulled her into a tight hug. We stayed like that for a long time until Lissa's phone started to ring in the living room.

"Sorry, that's probably Christian. He's been texting me all morning, asking me to hang out."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said, finally letting her out of the hug.

"That's ok, I'll just tell him I can't cos I'm having a girl-day with you."

"Nah, Liss, you don't have to do that. Invite him over. I think I should tell him."

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he'll find out soon enough anyway. Plus, it would be fair to ask you to keep something this big from him. He'd get it out of you eventually." I sighed.

She laughed softly. "You're probably right."

She rang Christian while I went to lie down on the couch. When she came back, she was carrying my pillow and duvet. She made up a bed for me on the couch and then got a bucket and placed it on the floor by my head.

"In case you feel sick again." She smiled at me.

She really was too sweet to me.

Half an hour later, Christian showed up with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and bag of doughnuts.

I eyed them up.

Lissa laughed at me. "I asked him to pick them up for you."

I smiled sweetly at her.

"Aw, they're for Rosie? If I'd known that, I wouldn't have brought them at all." Christian said, smirking at me.

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you." Lissa said and gave me a spoon for my ice cream.

I threw a cushion at his head.

"So, what's up Rosie? You sick?" Christian said, looking very happy at the idea.

I took my food off him and looked at Lissa. She nodded.

"Christian," I said as I sat up. "I have to tell you something."

The smirk left his face at my serious tone.

"What?" he asked, looking a little worried.

We fought, messed and joked a lot but the truth was, I knew he cared for me like a sister, like I did for him as a brother.

I decided there was no point beating around the bush.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at me shocked for a moment and then he did something I really didn't expect.

He started laughing.

"Wha- What are you laughing at?" I exclaimed. "I'm not kidding!"

"I know you're not, I just should've known." He said, still laughing.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"It means, it was bound to happen eventually." He explained.

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised. It was Christian after all.

I groaned and lay back down and waited for him to start breathing again.

"Christian!" Lissa scolded him.

He immediately sobered up. God he was so whipped.

"Sorry." He said. I don't know if he was talking to me or Lissa. More than likely Lissa though.

"Seriously though Rose, are you ok?" He asked me.

I looked over at him and say he was being serious.

"I dunno. I just found out. It's all happening so fast, but I know that I want to keep it." I answered seriously.

He didn't say anything after that. He just reached over, opened my ice cream for me and handed me the tub.

We smiled at each other and he turned on the TV.

At some point in the next hour, I dozed off and when I woke up, I was in my bed in my room. I checked the clock. It was nearly 8pm. I had slept the _entire _day. Even by my standards, that was extreme.

I heard voices coming from the main room.

I got up, wrapped my duvet around myself and walked out to the living room.

There sat Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mia and Sydney. They were all sitting around the coffee table, chatting and drinking beer, except for Lissa and Sydney, who both had what looked like coffee.

"Hey," Mia said when she saw me. "Feeling better?"

For a second I wondered if Lissa and Christian had told them about my _situation, _but the slight shaking of her head I got from Lissa told me they didn't.

"Better." I replied and curled myself up on the armchair that was free.

"Here." Mason said, handing me a beer. I took it from him and opened it. I was just about to take a swig when I saw Lissa's expression.

Her eyes were wide and she was discreetly trying to shake her head without the others noticing.

I realised then what was wrong.

_I couldn't drink while I was pregnant. Damn._

I put the beer down, hoping no one had noticed.

They didn't. But I did see both Mia and Sydney looking suspiciously between Lissa and I. Why did girls have to be so intuitive?

A couple of hours later, the lads were getting a little tipsy and Lissa could tell I was getting tired again. How I was so tired? I don't know, considering I'd slept like 18 hours in the last 24 hours.

She called them a taxi and they left half an hour later. As soon as they were out the door, Mia and Sydney turned to me and Lissa.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"She means, you've been quiet all evening Rose and you've been 'sick' all day. Not to forget the face that you refused a drink earlier. I don't remember the last time you refused a drink! Something's up." Sydney said.

I opened my mouth but closed it again.

_Should I just tell them? I wanted them to know. It would be nice to have all my girls know. _

Lissa nudged me and smiled when I looked over at her.

She knew I wanted to tell them. Sometimes, it was like she could read my mind.

"Fine." I said. "The thing is…I'm pregnant."

They were both silent for a moment. I decided not to say anything and let them process it.

Then Mia said, "Sucks to be you." And all tension was broken.

I laughed and said "I know."

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Sydney came over and hugged me. She was such a sweetheart sometimes.

"Yeah I think I am." I replied. "I mean, I'm terrified and this is all so surreal but I think I'm ok."

"Well, you know we're all here for you." Mia said, turning serious.

"Yeah you'll always have us." Sydney said.

The four of us hugged and then Lissa sent me off to bed.

I heard Sydney and Mia leave shortly after I climbed under the covers. Lissa came in and said goodnight, leaving the bucket from earlier beside my bed and then went off to bed herself.

I woke up Sunday morning, and instantly wondered if I was going to puke. I sat up carefully and found myself feeling fine.

I got up and had a shower, then went out to the kitchen where Lissa was making breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, you hungry?" She asked, treating me like a child. Normally, I would hate it, but I really felt like being looked after by someone other than myself.

"Do you have to ask?" I smirked at her.

She laughed. "No, I should've known, I was just wondering if your stomach was up for it."

"Yeah it's fine. I don't feel sick at all this morning."

"That's good. By the way, I called the doctors to make an appointment but I had to leave a message because they're closed for the weekend." She said, handing me some scrambled eggs.

"Ok, that's fine. Let me know if they call back."

"Will do." She replied.

The rest of the morning went by and Mia and Sydney came over in the afternoon. Lissa told Christian to stay away and we had a proper girls evening. We gave each other manicures, pedicures, facials - the whole lot. After Lissa brushed my hair, I went back to bed.

I found it hard to sleep that night, just thinking about having to see Dimitri in the morning and keeping a secret this big from him.

I would be a lot worse, however, if I had to tell him tomorrow so I decided to just deal with everything as it came.

**The next morning**

The next morning I found myself once again leaning over the toilet.

Lissa must have heard because I heard her come in and felt her hold my hair back.

"You poor thing." She said. "Are you sure you should go to work? I could call in and say you're sick if you want?"

"No, I have to go in. Besides, this is probably going to be happening a lot so I can't call in sick every time I puke." I reasoned.

She agreed but didn't look happy about it.

"Are you going to be ok seeing him?" she asked me, handing me a cup of tea. I didn't want to chance eating anything.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm really letting myself get distracted when I should be working on this case."

"Letting yourself get distracted?" she asked me disbelivingly. "You found out you're having a baby Rose! That hardly counts as 'letting yourself get distracted!"

"You know what I mean." Was all I said before realising I was late…again.

I really didn't care.

I took my time driving to work, enjoying the little bit of alone time.

I saw my mother about to say something to me – probably to do with the fact that I was late.

"Save it, Janine." I said and kept walking to my office.

I reached it without meeting anyone else but as I turned around to close my door, I saw Dimitri's door was open.

He was sitting at his desk, head down, working on something but he looked up when he heard me.

He saw it was me and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and closed my door.

_My god he had a beautiful smile._

**Please review and let me know what you think! This is my longest chapter yet! What do you guys think about the chapters? Are they too short? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but I have just fewer than 40 now. **

**Is this story moving at a pace that's too fast? I could try and slow it down if it is? Let me know.**

**Chapter 13**

**Rose POV**

My case got 5 times bigger as of Tuesday night.

Natalie Dashkov, a 17 year old girl went missing in the same spot as Jill Mastrano and Camille Conta.

The reports that I got said that Natalie was on her way home from ballet practice and was seen last walking nearby the alley I had been studying. I was now pretty sure that this was where the attacker was targeting his victims from.

I wanted to go check out the place again but Lissa had warned me not to alone. She was surprisingly overprotective of me since we found out I was pregnant. Actually, it wasn't that surprising. It was Lissa, and she was just looking out for me – like always.

"Hey Eddie?" I knocked on his office door, hoping he would be in there.

"Rose?" He answered back from behind the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Course." He said.

I opened the door. He was alone. Good.

"Hey." He said "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to give me a hand with something?" I asked him.

"Sure, what do you need?" My friends were great. I could literally rely on them for anything.

I shut his door and sat down opposite him and his desk. I carefully explained the case and the thoughts I had and he agreed in a heartbeat to help me.

I couldn't wait 'til Eddie and Mase knew that I was pregnant. I know that my girls knew but I really wanted some male support.

Eddie and I ran into Mason on our way out the door and I asked him to come along as well.

We drove all the way and they both helped me looked for clues. After about 10 minutes of nosing around I noticed from red blood splatters on the wall. I wasn't sure if they were there the last time I was here. I hadn't noticed them though. I took a swab and put the sample in a small, clear bag. I took extra samples as well in case they were needed. There were no signs of a struggle apart from a trashcan knocked over – but that could've been there a long time.

We stayed around about an hour and then returned to the car.

Driving home, I was debating with myself, trying to decide whether to tell the guys I was pregnant.

I thought back to the thought I had earlier.

_I could rely on my friends for anything._

Maybe they could even help me on deciding what to say to Dimitri. They were guys after all.

But if I was going to tell them, I wanted to tell them now. I didn't want to risk telling them back at the office, where Dimitri had a chance of overhearing.

"Eh, guys?" I started.

"Mmhmm?" Mason said from the back.

Eddie looked at me expectantly from the driver's seat.

"I kinda have something to tell you."

"Sounds serious." Eddie commented, returning his eyes back to the road.

"It is." I said.

A worried expression crossed over both Mason and Eddie's faces.

"Do you want me to pull in?" Eddie asked.

"No, that's-" I stopped myself. I wasn't sure how either of them was going to take it. Pulling in was probably a good idea.

"Actually yeah, could you?"

Eddie pulled in and both he and Mase turned their attention towards me.

"Don't freak out, ok?" I warned them.

"We won't Rose, just tell us." Mason said impatiently.

"Well, I'm kinda, eh, pregnant." I said stumbling a little over the words.

Silence.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Mason yelled, angrily. "Rose, are you crazy! You're having a baby?"

I put my face in my hands.

"Mason calm down! We said we wouldn't freak out." Eddie said.

I felt a hand on my arm and it pulled one of my hands away from my face. I was near tears from Mason's outburst. He was right though – I was an idiot to think everything would be ok like Lissa said. I mean if this was how Mason was taking it, then how the hell would Dimitri take it? Not to mention work! What was I going to do about that? Abe had given me this huge opportunity and I had to go and get pregnant. I had let him down as well.

I couldn't help the tears that began to flow down my face. I blamed the hormones.

"Hey hey, don't cry Rose. I'm sorry, I was just shocked that's all." Mason said, grabbing and holding my hand.

They waited before I had gained more control of myself before asking questions.

"Who's the father?" Eddie asked.

I hadn't told them anything about Dimitri so I had to start the beginning.

"You know that new guy? Dimitri Belikov?" I didn't give them time to answer. "Well, the Friday night before he started working, I spent the night at his apartment and well, yeah." I finished a little awkwardly.

"Belikov? Does he know?" Mason asked me.

"No. I haven't told him yet. Lissa's bringing me to a doctor's appointment on Friday afternoon first to make sure everything's ok before I tell him." I explained.

"Good idea. Are you worried about how he'll take it?" Eddie asked.

"Well, yeah actually." I said.

"I think it'll be alright. I've had a few conversations with the guy and he seems pretty decent."

"Yeah I got the same impression." Mason agreed with Eddie.

"You guys have to promise not to say anything to anyone!" I warned them.

They had to keep it to themselves. If they told someone at the office and Dimitri found out from someone other than me…let's just say it would be quite close to a disaster.

They both promised.

"Who else knows?" Mason asked me as Eddie started the car again.

"Just you guys, Christian, Lissa, Mia and Sydney."

I felt a lot better after telling the guys – like a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

Now, all that was left to tell was Dimitri and my parents. I most definitely wanted to talk to Dimitri first and _then _my parents. I was pretty sure my parents would have a _lot _more questions than anyone else – including finding out everything they can about how Dimitri and I were going to handle everything. So in order to be able to answer their questions, I had to know the answers myself.

Which is exactly why I had to talk to Dimitri first.

But that wasn't going to happen until after Friday at least, so there wasn't much I could do about it until then.

**Friday afternoon**

Friday came a lot faster than I expected.

I had gone to work this morning and Lissa was now picking me up from outside my office. She text me to let me know she was outside.

I locked up my office and headed out the door. I was nearly at the car when I heard my mother's voice behind me.

"Rosemarie!" She yelled.

_God she did that a lot._

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked me.

"I have plans." Was all I said and opened the passenger side of Lissa's car. She'd dropped me off at work this morning too so that I wouldn't have to bring my car.

"What plans? You're supposed to be working!"

"It's none of your business, mother, and don't worry, Abe knows I'm taking the rest of the day off." I said and sat into the car. I shut the door before she could answer and told Lissa to drive.

As we took off, I saw my mother huff back inside the building through the rear view mirror. I smiled to myself. I don't know why I liked taunting her so much.

"How are you feeling?" Lissa's questioned, bringing my thoughts out of my own head and back into the car.

"Ok, I think. I'm a little nervous." I admitted.

"Don't be, I'm sure everything's fine, and I'll be right beside you." She said.

I smiled at her and neither of us said anything else for the rest of the journey.

It wasn't that far away, about 20 minutes. When we arrived, I got a little more nervous.

_What if the baby wasn't ok?_

Lissa just took my hand and brought me inside. We walked up to the counter.

"Appointment for Rose Hathaway." Lissa said to the receptionist.

"Sure. Just take a seat. I'll call you when the doctor is ready for you." She said back.

We sat in the waiting room, Lissa still holding my hand. There weren't many people here at all so we weren't waiting long.

We were called in and Lissa came in with me.

"It's nice to meet you Rose. My name is Dr. Olendski." She said and shook my hand. She then shook Lissa's hand.

"I'm Lissa, Rose's friend." She explained.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well, Rose, I believe you think you are pregnant?" she turned her attention back to me.

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure I am." I replied.

"Can you tell me your symptoms?"

"Em, nausea in the morning, I'm sleeping a lot more and my breasts have become fairly sore in the last day or two."

"Ok, and when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Two weeks ago today."

"Are you on any form of birth control?"

"Well, I was on the pill, but I missed it a couple of days in row." Answering all of her questions truthfully.

"What age are you Rose?"

"22." I replied.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"No."

"Ok then, I'm going to give you another pregnancy test so I want you to go into the bathroom and urinate on it for me please." She gave me directions to the toilet and I left.

I did what she asked me and returned with the test. Lissa smiled at me while we were waiting. She had stayed quiet up until now but I liked having the emotional support. I don't know if I'd have been able to do this without her.

"It's positive." Dr. Olendski said a few minutes later. "Ok, I'm just going to do a small blood test to confirm it."

She took a little sample of my blood, cleaned me up and then left the room. Dr. Olendski came back a while later.

"Well, congratulations Rose, you are indeed pregnant." She smiled at me.

I smiled back…and I felt excited. Now that I had gotten used to the idea that I was going to have a baby, I realised I felt happy.

She then performed an ultrasound on me and showed me the picture of my baby on the screen. It looked like a bean.

Lissa started crying, and I admit, I may have teared up a little.

"When is the baby due?" Lissa asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, the date of conception was September 3rd, so the 3rd of June." She answered with a smile.

"Ok, Rose I would now like to perform a physical exam."

I wasn't quite sure what that was, but I didn't know if I liked the sound of it.

Unfortunately, Lissa had to leave the room for this one.

"Don't worry, Rose." She said, noticing my distress. "I won't hurt you."

I believed her.

She spent the next hour weighing me, checking my blood pressure, checking my heart, lungs and my breasts.

"Rose, I'm going to do a bimanual internal exam, ok?" she said.

I had no idea what that was.

"Basically I'm going to have a feel around to determine the size of your uterus and pelvis."

_Lovely._ I thought sarcastically.

She held one hand on my abdomen, while the other poked around in places I'd rather not mention. It was an experience I'd rather not repeat again…ever.

When she was finished with me, she gave me a list of vitamins to take and asked me to come back in about 3 weeks. I made an appointment and went out to find Lissa.

"Is everything alright?" She asked me, a little worriedly.

"Yes, all fine." I answered and smiled.

As much as I loved having Lissa with me, I couldn't help but wish that it was Dimitri that was with me.

I was a little worried that he wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby when he found out.

We went to the pharmacy and picked up the vitamins the doctor had told me to take.

When we got home, I pulled on my pyjamas, which were basically shorts and a tank top, and I ate the remainder of the ice cream Christian had brought me previously.

I was going to tell Dimitri soon.

Very soon.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'm sorry if the first doctor's visit wasn't ok – I did a lot of research on how they're supposed to be. I'm only 17 and have never been pregnant so apologises if it's unrealistic! Forgive me! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my longest ever chapter and I rewrote this chapter a few times to get it right – hope its ok! Review!**

**Chapter 14**

**Rose POV**

I was going to tell him today.

I _had _to tell him today.

I gave myself a pep-talk as I was showering for work the following Tuesday morning.

Lissa told me I should have just told him yesterday. But I couldn't bring myself to. I mean, he had just moved over from another country – Russia – I had found out. He had a new job he was just settling into and a new apartment. I couldn't just swoop in there and mess it all up.

Lissa hit me when I explained why I hadn't told him yesterday.

"_Rose! It's his baby too! He deserves to know!"_ She had exclaimed.

She was right though. I was just looking for excuses.

Today, though, I was going to tell him.

I had been sick again this morning so I didn't eat anything. I'd eat something light at lunch instead. I walked into the office and down the corridor to my room. I noticed his door was open but he wasn't in there. He probably wasn't in yet.

I shut my door and settled myself in my office chair.

Taking deep breaths, I rested my forehead on the desk.

All too soon, I heard Dimitri entering his office the other side of my door. I nearly convinced myself to wait until the end of the day but then I stopped myself. _When had I become such a coward?_

I just had to grit my teeth and tell him.

I got up and went across to his door, which was closed. I paused outside for a second, my fist raised up to knock. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

_You can do this Rose._

Suddenly I heard the door in front of me open.

"Rose?" the voice asked me.

I quickly opened my eyes.

Dimitri stood looking at me in surprise from his now-open door.

"Hi." I said.

"I was just coming over to talk to you. Is everything alright?" He asked me, his surprise turning into concern.

_He was worried about me? _I smiled inwardly to myself. Then his words registered with me.

"Wait, did you just say you were coming over to talk to me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something." He said back, giving me no indication of what it was about.

_Oh my god…did he know? Had Mason or Eddie accidently let it slip? Shit shit shit…_

"Come in please, Rose." He said and turned back into his office. I followed him in and he closed the door behind me. I sat down in one of the chairs opposite his and he sat behind the desk.

"So, Rose, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Dimitri asked me.

_Did he know? I still couldn't tell._

"You wanted to ask me something first?" I said back.

_Please don't be mad…please don't be mad…_

"Well, I was just wondering…if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me?" He asked me.

_WHAT?_

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. "You like me?"

"Yes." He replied, straightforwardly.

I was quiet for a moment.

"What happened to 'strictly professional'?" I asked him, joking a little.

He grimaced at the memory.

"Roza," The way he said my name was familiar. Had he called me that before? He stood up and walked around his desk to me. He then sat in front of me and took both of my hands in his. "I've liked you from the first moment I saw you, and the feelings I have for you have only grown over these past few weeks. I'm at a stage where I can't keep away from you much longer. I want to be with you, no matter where we work or who we work with or what they say."

I felt like crying. If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now. _Damn hormones._

I was frozen…not only because I wasn't expecting it, but because I was feeling exactly the same way.

"So will you go out with me?" He asked again, looking a little less confident. I realised I hadn't said or done anything except stare at him.

"Yes! I mean, of course, that would be nice." I finished, still trying to contain my shock. _He liked me? He wanted to date me?_ I wondered briefly if he would still want to after he found out I was pregnant.

No, I couldn't think about that now. I would go out with him Friday and tell him then. That was it.

"Great." He said, "I'll ring you with the details?"

"Sure, here's my number." I wrote my number down for him and turned to leave.

"Wait, Rose!" he called after me.

"Yeah?"

He looked at me expectantly. "You wanted to tell me something?" He prodded.

"Oh! Right. That. Never mind…it was nothing." I smiled at him.

"If you're sure." He smiled back and I returned to my office.

For some reason, I felt like jumping up and down and squealing – which I _never _did…and that scared me a little.

I'd never been on a real date before. I was quite excited. And the fact that I was going with Dimitri made me ecstatic.

I left work in the early evening, still thinking about my conversation with Dimitri earlier.

When I walked through the door, Lissa was inside.

"Oh my god, Rose! What did he say? Does he want to be involved? He wasn't mad was he?"

"Lissa, let her breath!" I looked around her to see Mia and Sydney on the couch behind her.

"Hey guys." I said and walked into the kitchen.

"Rose!" Lissa called after me. "What did he say?"

"Well-" She cut me off.

"You didn't tell him, did you." She didn't say it like a question; she stated it like a fact. Which is what it was.

"No." I said sheepishly, but I kept talking when I saw she was going to start lecturing again. "But only because he asked me on a date!"

"He- what? He asked you out?" Lissa said in surprise. "I thought you guys agreed to be friends?"

"We did but he said he liked me too much and wasn't sure if he could keep up the whole 'friends' thing." I explained.

"That's so sweet." Sydney said.

"Oh my goodness!" Lissa said excitedly. "Imagine you guys go on this date, fall in love and then when you tell him you're pregnant, he'll be so happy and you guys can live happily ever after!"

Mia and I both laughed at her being so excited.

"So, Rose, when do we get to meet your boyfriend?" Mia asked me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said.

"Right, sorry. I meant, when do we get to meet your 'baby daddy'?" she asked.

I threw a cushion at her. The other two laughed.

"Seriously though, Rose, we don't even know what he looks like." Sydney said.

"I know. You can meet him if this date goes well and if he takes the news of me being pregnant ok. He might not want to be involved you know?" I said, a little scared of the thought of him not wanting to be involved. Even though I had more than enough support from my friends, I'd still prefer if my, as Mia puts it, _baby daddy _was by my side.

"Rose, if he likes you as much as he's saying he does, then he's gonna want to be involved." Sydney said reasonably. The other two agreed.

"You really think?" I asked them and they all nodded.

Wow, I was needing a lot of comforting in the last few days. It just occurred to me just how worked up I was about all of this.

"Guys, I think I might go to bed." I said.

"It's only 7.30!" Mia exclaimed.

"I know but this whole _being pregnant _thing is making me exhausted." I said, putting emphasis on the _being pregnant_ part.

"Ok, Rose, I'll check on you in a while." Lissa said and I curled up under the covers.

The next few days passed and soon enough it was Friday.  
I swear, if my pregnancy past as fast as the last few weeks had, then I would have a baby in no time. I would be one month pregnant next week and then 8 more months and voilà!

I couldn't decide what to wear. Sexy? Elegant?

Dimitri had called me Wednesday night to tell me he was taking me to dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant on the outskirts from the town so I had to dress up. I had given him my address and he was picking me up at 7pm. I made the mistake of telling the girls this and they were now currently sitting out in the living room, waiting for him to arrive.

In the end, I decided on wearing a mixture of both elegant and sexy.

It was a long red dress that showed off my curves, but not in a slutty way. The dress went down to my ankles and flowed out at the bottom. It had diamantes around my waist in my belt fashion and a slit up one side of the dress, showing off one of my toned, tanned legs. (**pic on profile)**

I had gone to work earlier but come home early so I could get ready.

After I was dressed, I applied a very small amount of makeup – it didn't really need it anyway. I let my hair fall down in thick curls to my waist. Once I was happy with my appearance, I pulled on some black heels; they weren't too high, as my back had been aching slightly since yesterday morning.

I walked out into the living room and Mia wolf-whistled. "Someone's getting some action tonight!"

I laughed. "Nope! Not tonight!"

Mia turned serious. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, Mia, really. I just want a proper sweet first date. That means – no sex."

Mia just looked at me and then said "Well, ok then…but if you change your mind, don't forget to use protection!" She laughed.

I didn't find it funny.

I saw that Lissa was about to scold her for being insensitive when there was a knock at my door.

"He's here!" Lissa said excitedly and actually started to jump up and down, clapping.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked over and opened the door.

Dimitri was on the other side of the door, looking gorgeous in a dressy suit that showed off his muscles. He was mouth-watering.

"Hiya." I said.

"Hi." He replied, smiling sweetly at me.

I was about to ask him to come in when Lissa pushed me out of the way and grabbed his arm. She pulled him inside and sat him on the couch. She plopped herself down beside him and started talking.  
"Hey, I'm Lissa, Rose's room-mate. This is Mia and Sydney, our friends. You're Dimitri, right?"

"Yeah, I am." He replied, looking a little shocked.

"So what are your intentions with our Rose?" Lissa asked him. I could see Mia trying to cover up a laugh. They must have planned this as a joke while I was getting ready.

"Eh…" Dimitri looked at me for help. I burst out laughing at the expression on his face and took his hand.

"They're just messing with ya, Comrade." I said, pulling him towards the door as the other 3 also burst out laughing.

Dimitri just looked relieved.

We chatted about work and he asked about my case on the car journey over there.

When we got there, I was glad I had really dressed up. The place was very classy.

The waiter showed us our table and we settled in.

"Have you been here before?" I asked him.

"No, actually. It was recommended to me by a friend." He smiled at me again.

"Hmm…" I said as we both looked over menus. "I wonder what's good here?"

"I hear the pasta carbonara is good." He commented.

"Yeah I was looking at that."

In the end, we both decided to try the carbonara.

"You want a drink? My friend told me they have a great red wine here… it's no Russian vodka though." He joked.

I laughed. "No thanks, I'm trying to stay away from alcohol. Water would be great though, thanks." If I wasn't pregnant, and he had asked me here on a date, I would definitely say yes to a glass of wine. I loved a good red wine, especially with Italian food.

We ordered and chatted as we waited for our food. He told me about his family. He was the only boy out of 4 children. His father wasn't in the picture anymore but he had a loving mother who devoted her time to loving her family. His family had moved over with him when he got his new job. His mother, his grandmother, his 3 sisters and his nephew and niece were all living in a house, not too far from where I lived with Lissa. His best friend, Ivan, also lived over here. They seemed pretty close, like they had some bromance going on. I smiled at the thought.

After he told me about his family, I told him about mine. I didn't usually talk about my past. Lissa was the only one that really knew. Mia and Sydney knew bits too but not all of it. I felt comfortable opening up to Dimitri though. I told him about Abe and Janine and how they had been married and had me, gone through loads of problems and I had somehow ended up living with Lissa for most of my life while they sorted out the divorce. Abe had kept in touch throughout my teenage years, offering me a job when I was 18, my mother however, had ignored me – only speaking to me when she needed too.

As the evening went on, I knew if I didn't tell him, time would run out and I would end up having to wait 'til next week.

"Dimitri? You know that day you asked me on this date and I said that there was something I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yes, then you said it was nothing." He said.

"Yeah…well, the thing is, it's not really nothing." I was feeling very hot all of a sudden.

"Is it hot in here?" I said, looking around and fanning myself.

"Roza. Just tell me what's wrong." Dimitri said.

I looked back at him and took a deep breath.

"Dimitri…I'm pregnant."

He froze.

I wasn't sure what else to do except let him process it.

After a couple of minutes though I was getting uncomfortable and he still hadn't said anything. He was just looking at me in shock.

I couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Look, Dimitri, you're the father and you can be as involved as you want to be. Whatever you want, but I'm going to have this baby." I said.

He still didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to leave?" I whispered. Why did I tell him in a place that was so public? God, I was so stupid.

After I said this, he stood up and I thought he was going to leave. I put my head as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want him to see how weak I was. I hadn't realised how much I wanted him to do this with me.

Instead of leaving though, he pulled his chair along the ground and sat down beside me rather than across from me. He placed his fingers and tilted my head up until I was looking him in the face.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly.

I was confused, and a little shocked that he hadn't stormed out of the place, mad at me and these freakin' hormones were making my emotions go all over the place. I couldn't help myself…I started crying.

"Come on." He said and took my hand and led me out of the restaurant.

**Do you guys want me to do a Dimitri POV of the previous few chapters or will I keep going with Rose POV? Review and tell me please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Second Chapter up today! Enjoy!**

**Most of you wanted a Dimitri POV so here it is – hope its ok! Let me know if you think I should do more of them.**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Chapter 15**

**DPOV**

It was getting harder and harder to only remain only friends with Rose. I kept thinking of her all the time and the kissed we shared in her office. The other day, she smiled her gorgeous smile at me from my office and all I wanted to do was get up and kiss her again.

When I was home one night, Ivan was trying to give me some 'helpful' advice.

"Just _do_ her again and get it out of your system." He said.

"Ivan. I told you, I really like her-" I started.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you've told me a million times. You love her and want to date her, blah blah…What happened to staying friends with her?"

_Good question._

"I don't think I can any longer." I said quietly.

"Then ask her out! It doesn't matter if her father's Abe Mazur, one the greatest, and most frightening FBI agents in the world! Just ask the girl out and stop going on about it!" He exclaimed, turning his attention back to the TV.

It wasn't the most sensitive advice he had ever given me, if he had ever given me 'sensitive' advice, but it was advice all the same.

"Alright, I'll ask her out then." I said and slapped his shoulder. "Now get out."

"What? Why?" He said.

"Because its 1am and I have work in the morning!" I said, pushing him out the door.

"Wait a sec!" He said putting his foot in front of the door so I couldn't close it. "When do I get this _great, amazing, sexy _fox girlfriend of yours?"

"I haven't asked her out yet."

"Yeah but she'll say yes." He said confidently.

"Why are you so sure?" I asked him.

"Hello? Have you _seen _you?" He asked me.

"Are you gay now?" I asked him laughing.

"Hell naw! I like the _ladies. _You off all people know that. See ya Dimka!" He said, finally leaving.

Laughing I closed the door and sighed.

I was going to ask Rose out.

**A couple of days later**

I was in my office trying to work up the nerve to ask her out.

_Was Ivan right? Would she say yes? _

I think she will. I mean, she's made it clear she likes me too.

My phoned beeped. I read the text from Ivan:

_Just do it already man! _

I had been irritating him even more lately. He claimed I wouldn't shut up about Rose, and was getting annoyed at me not having asked her out yet.

It was a quiet day at the office so I got up to go over to Rose's office.

But as I opened my door, I nearly ran smack into her.

"Rose?" I asked her, noticing she was about to knock and enter my office, but she also had her eyes closed.

Her eyes snapped open and I was immediately lost in their depth.

"Hi," she said to me softly.

She looked a little pale and flustered.

"I was just coming over to talk to you. Is everything alright?" I asked her. I was starting to get worried.

She paused for a minute.

"Wait, did you just say you were coming over to talk to me?" She asked, looking surprised.

_Should I ask her or not?_

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something." _Ask her, definitely ask her._

She looked at me expectantly.

"Come in please, Rose." I turned around and held the door open for her. After she had entered, I closed it. I sat down in my desk as she sat opposite me.

She was looking scared, and still pale. I was concerned.

"So, Rose, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"You wanted to ask me something first?" she said back. I noticed she was steering the conversation away from herself.

"Well, I was just wondering…if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me?" I spit out. _Please say yes…please say yes…_

She looked shocked. "What?" she asked me. "You like me?"

"Yes." I replied. No point beating around the bush.

"What happened to 'strictly professional'?" She asked me, obviously joking but I still flinched. I had been such an ass to her that day.

She needed to understand how I felt for her.

"Roza," I got up and walked around and sat on the desk in front of her. I gripped her hands. "I've liked you from the first moment I saw you, and the feelings I have for you have only grown over these past few weeks. I'm at a stage where I can't keep away from you much longer. I want to be with you, no matter where we work or who we work with or what they say."

She looked surprised at me pouring my heart at to her and didn't reply.

"So, will you go out with me?" _Oh god, this was a stupid idea. Why was I doing this?_

"Yes!" She said, excitedly. "I mean, of course, that would be nice." She said, obviously trying to keep her happiness in check. It made me happy that I had this effect on her.

"Great." I said and smiled at her. She was so beautiful…even more so when she was elated and smiling. "I'll ring you with the details?" My subtle way of asking her for her number.

"Sure, here's my number." She wrote it down for me.

She started to leave. I remembered that she had come to my office first.

"Wait, Rose!" She turned around. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh! Right. That. Never mind…it was nothing." I was going to ask her again but then smiled at me and I lost all coherent thoughts.

Just before I left work, I text Ivan.

_She said yes._

He texted back less than 60 seconds later.

_Celebration? _

I rolled my eyes. Ivan used _any _excuse to party.

When I got home, Ivan was already inside with beer…lots of it.

"I want my key back." I said to him.

"Not a chance. You gave it to me, you deal with the consequences."

"Actually you _took _it."

"Whatever. Here." He threw me a beer and took one for himself. After we had a couple, we went out to a nearby bar and had a few more. By the end of the night, I was more than a little tipsy, and so was Ivan. So we got a taxi back to my place and Ivan crashed on the couch.

**Next morning**

I had an awful headache when I woke up the next morning, but on the bright side, I didn't have to work today.

Mama had called me and asked me to come over. I hadn't seen them in over a week.

"Dimka" She greeted me and hugged me.

I sat outside with Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria. I was thinking about Rose. Where was I going to bring her? I wanted it to be special.

"If you guys were asked on a date, where would you like the guy to take you?" I asked, without thinking.

The three of them stared at me.

"Who is she?" Vika asked me.

"What?" I asked her. How did girls know these things?

"Dimka, you couldn't _be _any more obvious." Sonya added.

_Great. Just great._

"What's going on?" My mother walked in.

"Dimka's has a date!"

_Déjà vu._

_Why did this always happen to me?_

"With who?" Mama asked, excited.

"Just a girl from work," I admitted. There was no point denying it. Their _woman intuition_ somehow told them everything.

"What she like?" Vika asked me, plonking herself beside me.

"Never you mind, just answer the question."

"Take her to the cinema." She answered.

"No, I want to be able to talk to her." I replied.

Karoline told me about this fancy little Italian place on the other side of town.

It sounded perfect. I made the arrangements.

It was moments like this that I loved having girls in the family.

**Friday evening**

I had made reservations and called Rose, telling her to dress up. I hurriedly pulled on my fitted suit. Ivan had put me behind schedule by messing and trying to get me to drink before I left.

I made it to Rose's on time however and knocked on her door.

I heard more than one voice from the other side of the door.

When she opened the door, I was aware that there were other people with her in the apartment but my attention was completely on the gorgeous being in front of me. She was wearing a sexy, yet classy deep red dress.

"Hiya," she said to me.

"Hi." I breathed back. I was about to tell her she looked beautiful when I was yanked inside the apartment by a bubbly blonde.

She pushed me down on the couch.

"Hey, I'm Lissa, Rose's room-mate. This is Mia and Sydney, our friends. You're Dimitri, right?"

"Yeah I am." I answered, taken aback.

"So what are your intentions with our Rose?" She asked me, turning serious. What do you say to that?

Next thing, Rose and the other two girls started laughing. She was joking.

"They're just messing with ya, Comrade." _Comrade? _I didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant. She pulled me out of the apartment and we headed off.

Throughout the evening, we talked about work and our families. As she talked about how she grew up, I realised Rose hadn't known a lot of love and compassion in her life.

We continued eating and chatting, when suddenly, she looked uncomfortable.

"Dimitri? You know that day you asked me on this date and I said that there was something I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yeah…well, the thing is, it's not really nothing." She said to me.

_No, it didn't look like nothing either_ I thought, thinking of the day in my office.

I paused and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Is it hot in here?" she asked all of a sudden, looking around.

"Roza. Just tell me what's wrong." I said to her patiently, but it was killing me to know what's on her mind.

She took and deep breath.

"Dimitri…I'm pregnant."

Time stood still. I didn't know what to think. Was it mine? Of course it was mine – she wouldn't be here telling me or trying to tell me in my office if it wasn't mine.

_Just breathe. _

"Look, Dimitri, you're the father and you can be as involved as you want to be. Whatever you want, but I'm going to have this baby." She said.

She was going to have this baby. She was going to have _my _baby. _Our baby. _

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked me. I saw tears and knew she was about to cry.

How could she think that?

I stood up and placed my chair beside hers.

She was still looking down at the table so I lifted her face up.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She had obviously known more than a few days. She was still young – she must be so scared.

That's when her tears really started. I knew Rose. I knew that she would be embarrassed about crying in front of me. Not to mention that she was crying in front of me in a public place.

"Come on." I said and took her hand, leading her out of the restaurant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to Rose POV again. Yes, Dimitri is a bit sweet isn't he? :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters. Here's the next one!**

**Chapter 15**

**Rose POV**

He brought me to the beach across the road and we sat down in the soft cool sand. It was a cool night so Dimitri shrugged off his coat and placed it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, sniffling.

He scooted close to me and held my hand until I calmed down.

When I did, I could see he really wanted to talk, but was afraid of upsetting me.

"Go ahead, ask whatever you want to." I said and gave him a watery smiled.

"Ok, em…how?" He asked.

I nearly burst into tears again.

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry! I know I told you I was on the pill – which I was but the thing is, there was one morning I slept in and my mom was gonna kill me if I was late so I was rushing and I completely forgot to take it." I said all in one breath.

He looked overwhelmed.

"I'm so sorry! I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again, and I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with me or the baby." I said.

His head snapped up.

"Roza, I told you earlier, I like you. I _really _like you. I would never abandon you or our baby." He said and cupped my cheek in his hand.

I felt like all my worries and fear melted when he said _our baby_. I leaned into his hand.

"You mean that?" I whispered to him.

"Roza…I'm not going anywhere." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. "Let's take a walk."

I agreed and let him help me up. I took off my heels before we started walking as my back was sore again, as was my feet. I picked them up and carried them as we walked down the beach.

Dimitri took and held my hand that was not full.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

"I really like you too, you know?" I said to him.

He smiled and looked at me.

"I think it's important we try and make this work. For the baby." I said to him. The last thing I wanted was this baby to grow up in the same broken household as I had done.

He understood. Of course he understood. I had only known Dimitri Belikov for a couple of weeks and already he knew me better than I knew myself.

"I agree. But I think we can make it work." He stopped and turned to face me. "I've never felt for another girl the way I feel for you." He said seriously.

I stepped up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

That light kiss turned into something more though.

It was like that night in the office - I felt like I'd lost all control and just wanted him to take me here and now. No, _needed _him.

We both pulled away at the same time.

"We can't" he breathed. "Roza, I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast."

I laughed. "A little bit late for that, don't 'cha think?" I said, rubbing my hand over my belly.

He chuckled. "You know what I mean." Then he looked down at my stomach. "When did you find out?" He asked me.

"Just over a week ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away – I just needed some time to process it and I went to the doctors to make sure everything was ok."

His head snapped up. "You've been already? By yourself?"

"No, Lissa came with me. She was there when I found out."

He nodded. "Is everything…ok?" he asked, looking worriedly down at my stomach.

"Everything's perfect." I said and he relaxed.

We were silent for a minute.

"Do you want to come with me for my next appointment? It's in 2 weeks?" I asked him, knowing what he'd say anyway.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

He asked more about the doctor's appointment and we talked for a couple of more hours about it.

I was starting to get really tired so he drove me home.

When we got there he walked with me to my apartment door.

I was about to say goodnight when he grabbed my arm gently and looked like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked him softly.

"Can- Can I?" He asked me, pointing to my belly.

"Of course." I smiled and reached out for his hand and placed it on my still-flat belly.

The both of us stood there for a minute looking down at his hand on my stomach. Then he looked up at me and kissed my lips. It wasn't urgent and animalistic like our usual kisses were, it was tender and sweet and completely perfect for the moment.

I was pretty sure, I was falling for this man. Fast.

**Saturday afternoon**

Dimitri had called me Saturday morning and he took me out to lunch. We talked more about the baby and the doctor's appointment.

"Have you told your parents?" He asked me, looking a little apprehensive.

I laughed. "Why, you scared?"

"A little actually. Your parents aren't exactly known for going _easy_ on people when they're not very happy." He said, raising his eyebrows a little.

"I guess you're right. But Abe won't hurt you if it will hurt me. My mother on the other hand…" I trailed off.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Roza, I'll be able to handle your mother. I'll deal with anything if it means I get to be with you and our baby."

There it is again…_our baby._

He was so sweet.

"_We _will deal with anything." I corrected him.

We smiled at each other and decided to go for a walk in the park.

"So what about you?" I asked him. He looked at me in confusion.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Have you told your family?"

"Roza, I only found out yesterday." He reminded me. "And no, I haven't."

"Right. Are you going to tell them?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course, but I thought I'd wait until after our next appointment. Then we could tell them together?" He asked me. I loved the look on his face when he spoke about his family.

"I'd love that." I said. I really meant it. I wanted to meet the people who had known Dimitri his whole life, the people I knew he cared so much about.

Dimitri was about to say something else when a voice interrupted him.

"Dimka!" The little boy I had met a few weeks ago in the same park had leaped onto Dimitri's lap.

"Paul!" He said back, looking surprised and began looking for someone around us. "Who are you with?" He asked him.

"Mama" Paul answered, pointing behind him. He looked to see who it was Dimitri was talking to. He then realised it was me.

"Roza!" He exclaimed.

"Paul." I smiled at him. I was very curious to know how he knew Dimitri. Now that I looked closely, he looked quite like him.

"Paul!" The woman I recognised as Paul's mother came running up to us. "I'm so sorry! He keeps-" She stopped when she realised who she was talking to.

"Dimka!" She said smiling, also turning to see who Dimitri was talking to. "Roza!" She said, glancing knowingly between myself and Dimitri.

"You all know each other?" Dimitri said, looking extremely surprised.

"Yup, Mama and I met Roza here a few weeks ago." Paul explained. "How do you know Roza?" He asked Dimitri, narrowing his eyes.

"I work with Roza." Dimitri explained.

"Are you all related?" I asked, gesturing to the 3 of them.

"Karo is my sister, and Paul is my nephew." Dimitri smiled at me.

Ahh. So this was the eldest of his sisters, Karolina.

Paul pulled himself up to Dimitri ear and whispered something. Dimitri laughed in response.

"Maybe." He replied, in response to whatever Paul had asked him.

Paul climbed off Dimitri's lap and called goodbye to us before running off in the direction of the slide.

"Sorry about that." Karolina said. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything." She looked at us knowingly and then winked at Dimitri. "Talk to you later, Dimka!" She called and followed Paul.

"She seems nice." I commented.

"She is, but she's going to have a lot of questions later." He said, grimacing.

I laughed. "Paul's a cutie." I said.

"He is. He's also the only male company, besides Ivan, that I really have."

Of course, Dimitri had grown up in a house of 5 girls – now he had a niece to add to that.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of them." I said.

"They're going to love you." He said.

I smiled at the thought and I really hoped they would like me. Then I remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, what did Paul whisper to you?" I asked, curious.

Dimitri looked down, blushing slightly.

"He asked me if you were my girlfriend." He said, still looking down.

"Am I?" I asked him quietly.

He looked up at me then, his eyes shining with something I couldn't quite place.

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

"Do you want me to be?" I retorted.

He laughed outright.

"Yes, Roza, I want you to be my girlfriend." He said, taking my hand once more.

"Then I'll be your girlfriend." I said and pulled his face to mine and gave him a small kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss.

After a while, we walked around the park once more holding hands, before he dropped me home, with the promise of seeing me on Monday morning.

**Review please! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter's both Rose and Dimitri POV – a lot of you like my DPOV so I thought I'd add a couple throughout the story – what d'ya think? **

**Not many people reviewed the last chapter so I'm not sure if it was ok! Thanks to the people that did review and liked it.**

**Chapter 17**

**Dimitri POV**

**Sunday**

I was on my way to my family's house again. This time, Ivan was with me.

"I cannot believe you got her _pregnant_." He said, for the 44th hundredth time.

"Ivan, say that one more time and I will hurt you." I threatened, pulling into my mother's driveway.

"I know I'm sorry! It's just so hard to believe. I mean, all of a sudden you have a girlfriend _and _she's pregnant. What has the world come to?" He mumbled the last part to himself.

I ignored him and walked into the house.

"We're here!" I called out.

"In the living room." My mother's voice called back.

"Hi Mama" I kissed her cheek, as well as my grandmother and my 3 sisters. Karolina squeezed my arm while mama was making a fuss over Ivan, letting me know she wanted to talk to me. I should have known this was coming.

We ate lunch first and then Karolina signalled for me to join her out the back.

"Is she special?" she asked me, once we were alone.

I knew who she was talking about.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"How long have you been seeing her?" she asked me.

"Not very long" I replied, not wanting to go into details of how we met with my eldest sister. I wasn't going to tell her Roza was pregnant yet either. Roza and I would tell my whole family together, when we were ready. I was still processing it myself.

"Paul seems to like her." She commented.

"Yes, he does."

"What did he ask you at the park yesterday? He wouldn't tell me when I asked him." She asked me curiously.

I laughed. "He asked me if she was my girlfriend."

"Is she?" Karo asked slyly.

"Yes." I replied, thinking about Rose again - her beautiful eyes and gorgeous dark brown hair, how gorgeous she looked Friday night when we went on our first date.

Karo and I talked for a while before we returned inside.

Paul was currently having a wrestling match with Ivan. He punched Ivan in the stomach and Ivan fell, in mock hurt, pretending to groan.

"I win!" Paul yelled and ran out to probably tell someone else.

Ivan laughed at him and got up. Ivan had always had a particular soft spot for Paul; they always got on so well.

"That's a great kid, that is." He said, gesturing to where Paul had run. "I wonder what your kid will be like?"

I hit him.

"Shut up!" I whispered, gesturing to the next room, where my family currently were.

"Shit, sorry! I forgot." He said, lowering his voice. "When are you going to tell them?"

"Roza and I will tell them in a few weeks." I replied.

"I see. Do you think they'll be ok with it?"

"Yes I think so. Mama will be happy as long as she gets her grandchild and I'm happy."

"Are you happy?" He said, in one of his rare moments of sensitivity. Ivan put on a 'big guy' front but I knew that he really did care for me like a brother; like I did for him.

"Yes. Yes, I really am." I answered, completely honestly.

"Good. I can be Godfather, right?" He said, going back to his normal self.

I laughed. I'll have to ask Roza, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sonya asked, as the rest of my family filed into the room and settled in chairs and couches.

"I was just asking Dimitri about work." Ivan covered quickly.

"Oh yes, Dimka, how is your new job?" My mother asked me, interested.

"Good. Very good actually." I replied.

"How's Roza?" Paul asked me.

"She's good." I told him. I had a feeling he and Rose would be getting on very well once they spent more time together.

"Who's Roza?" Vika asked me.

I didn't answer for a moment. Everyone was looking at me.

_Why not?_

"She's my girlfriend" I said to the room.

"You have a girlfriend?" Mama exclaimed. I knew she'd be excited – I was just waiting for the 20 questions.

"Does she work with you?"

"What's she like?"

"Is she pretty?"

_There they are…_

"Yes, she works with me and yes she's beautiful. She's confident, smart, funny…" I trailed off, trying to find words to describe Rose. There were none.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Mama squealed.

Yeva was looking at me with a knowing look. I should have known that she would know. At least she kept everything she 'saw' to herself.

Ivan had to be somewhere so we left the house not long after that, leaving my family still ecstatic that I had a girlfriend.

"Your family is actually crazy." He said, laughing, once we were in the car.

"Believe me, I know." I said, backing my car out of the driveway. I honked the horn outside the house and drove off.

"Have you been talking to Rose today?" He asked me.

"No, not yet. I'll drop you off and I'll give her a call once I'm back at the apartment." I said.

He nodded and soon enough, we were back at his place.

"Talk soon bro!" He called as he left the car.

As soon as I got back to my own apartment, I dialled Rose's number. I missed the sound of her voice. I hoped she was ok, I hadn't heard from her all day.

"Hello?" Her sexy voice came through the other line.

"Hey." I said back.

"Dimitri!" She said.

"Yeah, how are you today?" I asked, concerned. I wasn't really sure about all of the ins and outs of pregnancy. I mean, I knew some things from my sister's pregnancy, like morning sickness and hormones and stuff but I didn't know at what stage these things occurred or if it was for the full 9 months.

"I'm ok, I was a little sick this morning but it wasn't bad." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. I wanted nothing more than I see her smile, rather than hear her.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. I could run to the shop before they closed and get her something if she wanted it.

"Comrade, stop worrying, I'm fine!" She said.

"Comrade?" I asked her, intrigued. I'd heard her call me that before, I just didn't know why.

"I dunno – it just fits!" She said, chuckling. I chuckled along with her.

We talked for a while before I started to hear her yawning and getting tired.

"Go to bed, love. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok, Dimitri. See you tomorrow." She said.

We hung up then and I decided to also hit the hay.

I fell into sleep quickly, my dreams filled of my sweet, sweet Roza.

**Rose POV**

Lissa was so happy for me when she found out Dimitri had taken the news so well – much better than I had ever expected.

She was absolutely _ecstatic _when I told her we were dating.

"Oh my god! Seriously? It's like a fairy-tale!" Lissa gushed. I laughed at her.

"Liss, you really live in your own little fantasy world." I commented and went back to searching all of the cupboards for something sweet.

"What are you looking for?" she asked me, walking towards me.

"Cake, chocolate, ice cream – anything." I said, still searching.

"You know, you really should eat healthy now – it's better for the baby." She said seriously.

"Hey! I'm the pregnant one; I get to eat how I like! When you're pregnant, you can eat however _you _want and I won't say a word."

She sighed and shook her head at me.

"_Bingo_" I said as I discovered a bar of chocolate.

Lissa and I spent the rest of Sunday on the couches, eating and watching movies.

Dimitri called in the evening and we talked for about an hour before we said goodnight and that we'd see each other in the morning. He was so worried about me – it was so sweet.

I went to bed early, having to be up early for work again.

For the first time in my life, I was looking forward to a Monday.

**P.s – Thank you to the Guest you just reviewed this as I was finishing it! Your review made me smile and hope this update was fast enough! :D**

**~Laurie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone for their great reviews – as I said to Rozalie yesterday – each review is like a little present in my inbox :D I got so many wonderful ones yesterday and this morning !**

**Chapter 18**

**Rose POV**

The next week passed quickly. Every moment I spent at work, Dimitri and I would text each other or just watch each other.

And every moment I wasn't at work, I spent with Dimitri. I felt so close to him, and he was so into the whole baby thing. He wanted to do everything with me, from doctor's appointments to baby shopping.

It was Thursday, so close to the weekend yet again. Tomorrow I would be one month pregnant and so far everything seemed ok.

My phone went off signalling a text on my desk. I looked away from my work for a moment to check it. It was Dimitri:

_Hey x_

I smiled and looked up from my desk. We both had left our office doors open so that we could see each other.

_Hey xx _I replied.

He got up and came into my office, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey" He whispered and kissed my lips.

We kissed for a couple of minutes before he pulled away.

"Hi" I breathed quietly, trying to get my breath back.

He chuckled softly at me.

"How's the case going?" He asked.

"Well it's-" Just then Eddie ran into my office.

"Rose, your father sent me. He said they've had a huge breakthrough on you case and he's sending a team to check it out now. He wants you there now. You as well Agent Belikov." He explained quickly.

"Tell him I'll be there right away." I said and Eddie took off. Dimitri went back to his office to get his stuff while I got mine. I put one of my knives in my boot and I hid my gun. I hoped there wouldn't have to be a raid, but if there was – I was prepared.

Dimitri and I ran to our cars – the ones used especially for cases like these. They were dark, subtle, identical and expensive…very expensive.

As I drove, I noticed there were at least 10 more of the same cars behind me.

_Must have been a major breakthrough._

I dialled my father.

"Old man, what's going on?" I said.

"Someone was spotted leaving the alley you've been investigating through a wall. Sounds like some sort of secret entrance." He explained, his voice coming through my earpiece. He sounded like he was in a car too.

"You in on this as well?" I asked him.

"Sure am. See you in a bit, little girl." He said as we both hung up.

So a secret entrance? How had I not seen that?

When we arrived at our destination, everyone jumped out of their cars and had the alley surrounded in a matter of seconds.

Abe arranged a team to investigate that included himself, me, Dimitri, Mason and the two new guys that came the same time Dimitri did.

We approached the alley. It didn't seem any different than when I had last been here, exact for the trashcan that had been knocked over, which was now standing.

"Abe." He looked at me. "That was knocked over the last time I was here."

He had a look at it. "There's a sewer drain underneath it." He said, moving the can to the side.

Mason used a crowbar and pried the lid off the drain. There was a metal ladder descending down the side of the small tunnel, until it disappeared into the dark.

After a few minutes of quiet discussion, it was decided that Mason and I would go down and take a look around. It was very possible that the girls that had gone missing were down here, but it was also very possible that the attacker was here too.

Once Mason and I were wired up with hidden microphones and weapons, I lowered myself down, Mason quickly following.

When my feet touched the ground, Mason and I clasped hands as it was absolutely pitch black.

"You got a torch?" I whispered to Mason.

"Nope. I'll get one." Mason climbed a couple of steps up the ladder and a torch was thrown down to us.

He clicked it on, and as soon as our eyes had adjusted to the sudden light, Mason shone the torch around. We noticed there was a tunnel leading off to the side.

"Come on" I whispered to Mason, tugging on his hand a little.

"Let me go first." He said, pulling my hand back.

I was about to protest when I felt him place his hand on my stomach.

"You need to be careful, Rose." He said, not saying out loud that I needed to be careful because I was pregnant. He knew my father was listening intently.

"Ok." I agreed quickly, thinking about Dimitri and how he was probably really nervous that I was down here.

Mason walked ahead of me and the tunnel broke off to the right. We continued walking until Mason stopped suddenly, making me almost walk into him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look." He whispered back.

I looked around him and saw tall, metal cages. There were at least 10 of them, all in a row.

I had a feeling I knew what was in these cages…or should I say _who._

We approached the cages and Mason shone the light into the first one.

There, on the ground, lay Jill Mastrano, looking ragged and hurt. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not, but I recognised her from the pictures I had received of her.

I grabbed the torch off Mason and quickly made my way up the row of cages, shining the light in each. There was a different girl in at least 4 other cages, including Camille and Natalie. I moved back to Mason and Jill and handed him back the torch.

"Jill?" I whispered to her. No answer.

"Jill?" I said a bit louder. She stirred and made a whimpering noise.

"Abe" I spoke into my mic, making sure he could hear me. "They're here. We need ambulances – at least 5 of them. We'll need help bringing them up – and bring that crowbar to open the cages. No sign of an attacker."

A second after I spoke, big hands closed around my neck from behind me, cutting off my air supply. Mason, hearing a noise turned towards me and rushed to get the person off me. But there was more than one.

I saw another man grab Mase from behind and throw him against the wall.

The last thing I heard was many sets of footsteps rushing down the tunnel towards us, before I faded into darkness.

**This chapter is much shorter than normal so I'm sorry but I will make them longer! Let me know what you thought!**

**P.s – Ninar77: happy now? :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just letting ye know that there won't be an update Friday 3****rd**** August as I am gone to my cousin's wedding and will be gone early and back late! Very late indeed. But there will be an extra-long chapter on Saturday – I promise! :D**

**Chapter 19**

**Rose POV**

I opened my eyes to a light so bright that I had to squint for a minute to let me eyes adjust.

I could hear monitors and machines beeping, as well as a faint female voice speaking over a P.A system.

I was in a hospital.

I turned my head to the side to study the room more but immediately regretted it.

"Shit" I said out loud as pain went through my neck. It felt bruised, which of course, it probably was. The memories of what happened went through my mind. "Shit." I said again.

"Roza?" A voice asked me from the side.

I tried to gently turn my head again and saw one of the people I was most anxious to see.

"Comrade? What happened?" I asked him.

He looked relieved and happy I was awake. He also looked like he hadn't slept much.

"The guy was choking you. You lost consciousness." His face turned sullen.

Then realisation hit me. The baby.

"Comrade, the baby! Is it-" I asked frantically. How could I have been so stupid as to allow myself into a place so dangerous?

"The baby's fine, Roza." He said and grabbed my hand. "The doctor said there was no damage to him or her whatsoever. I'm just so glad you're ok. I was so worried."

"Well, I'm fine." I smiled at him. "How's Mason?"

"Mason's fine too. We got down there on time and nobody was seriously injured. They got those girls up too; they're all pretty beaten up but they'll live."

"Thank god." I whispered. "Are you ok?" I asked him as I pulled him down to me.

"I am now." He whispered back and kissed my lips.

He pulled back quickly, as if remembering something.

"Roza, your mother-" He started before he got cut off by the door slamming open.

"Rosemarie! When on earth were you going to tell us that you were pregnant?" She all but screamed at me as she walked into the room. My father was behind her, but didn't look angry at all.

_Shit._

"Because I only found out!" I said, just as angrily back. I knew I had lied to her, but let's face it, she'd done much worse to me. And that's the only thing she could say to me after I nearly died!

"Excuse me, ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A doctor walked up to my mother. The beeping on my monitor had sped up with my anger and her shouting had caused other patients to be woken up.

"Excuse me, but I am here to see my daughter." She said to him.

"So, _now _I'm your daughter." I mumbled under my breath. The woman had some cheek.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said as he led her out of the ward.

My father walked up to me.

"When did this happen?" He asked me, gesturing between mine and Dimitri's hands, clasped together.

"A couple of weeks ago." I answered honestly. I didn't really like lying to Abe. Mostly because he'd find out the truth anyway.

"I see. Are you happy?" he asked me.

"Extremely." I answered, smiling at Dimitri. He was smiling back at me.

"Then I'm happy." My father said. "Or at least I will be, once Belikov and I have a little chat." He smiled at Dimitri and left.

Dimitri looked a little uneasy.

"Don't worry too much, Comrade." I laughed gently at him. "He won't hurt you…too much." I winked at him.

My father walked back in.

"By the way, Rose, you're supposed to be on bed rest so take the week off work."

"Will I really need the whole week? I mean, I have the entire weekend to rest up."

My father looked at me funny.

"Eh, Roza?" Dimitri said. "It's Monday. You've been out cold for 4 days."

_Woah._

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, so as I said, take the week off. The case you've been working on is over now. The two men who were orchestrating the attacks are in jail and the girls they had hurt are on the mend. Belikov, you can take the week off too but I may need you in one or two days." Abe said, walking back out again. He turned when he got to the door.

"Oh, and congrats on the baby." He said smiling genuinely at me and Dimitri. "I reckon I'm way too young to be a granddad but you always do try and make me feel old, little girl."

"That is true, old man, but thanks." I smiled back at him, suddenly feeling very tired.

"See you later, kiz." He said and left for the second time.

"Go to sleep, Roza. I'll still be here when you wake up." Dimitri said to me.

"No, go home and shower and eat. Have a nap and then come back to me." I said. "I'll be fine, I promise."

He looked like he really didn't like the idea of leaving me alone.

"Go." I said. "Is Lissa around?"

"She was here with you for most of the weekend with her boyfriend and you're other friends but they all had to back to work. She'll be over again after she's finished her shift though." He smiled and stood up. God he was hot.

"I'll be back soon." He said and kissed my forehead.

After he left, I fell back into a blissful sleep.

Lissa came to visit me, as well as Christian, Eddie, Mia and Sydney over the next day or two. Mason was also in hospital and would be staying a few extra days with a concussion. Dimitri stayed in the hospital with me the whole time until I was discharged on Wednesday.

Dimitri brought me into my apartment and promised to stay for a while. I decided to have a much-needed shower while he made some proper food for us. I was so sick of hospital food and I hadn't even been in there that long.

When I got the bathroom I looked at my reflection. I looked _awful._

Although I must have looked a lot better than I had a few days ago.

My hair was tangled and messy, as well as greasy. My skin looked dull and I had black rings under my eyes. On the plus side, the bruising on my neck was starting to turn from a deep purple to a slightly yellowish colour, and it hurt much less now.

I turned the hot water on and stepped in, giving my hair a much longer wash than I would have, but it needed it.

When I was done, I looked a lot more awake and refreshed than I had a half hour ago. I spent time combing my hair out to get all knots out.

When I left the bathroom, I was hit with the gorgeous smell of pasta.

After dinner, Dimitri and I snuggled up on the couch surrounded by cushions and covered with my quilt. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the couch and ran my hand through Dimitri's hair while he whispered in Russian to the baby and rubbed my belly. It really was so sweet.

"We have an appointment next week." I told him.

Next week I would 6 weeks pregnant. Only about 34 to go…

"I know. It's easier now that your parents know – I don't have to think up a good excuse of why I'll be leaving work early." He said, still rubbing his hand gently over my stomach.

"When do you want to tell _your _family?" I asked him. He looked up at me and stroked my cheek.

"I was thinking after our appointment at the doctor's next Friday. I want to make sure everything is definitely ok before we tell them."

"I understand." I said, and I did. Usually, it was recommended that you didn't tell many people until the 12 week mark of pregnancy, because a lot can happen in the first 12 weeks, but I knew he was too excited about this to keep it a secret – especially from his family.

"Mama will be so happy." He sighed.

"Really?" I asked. Olena Belikov, Dimitri's mother, was my idea of a perfect mother. She was everything I had ever wished my mother would be.

"Yes. She's been hinting that she wants more grandchildren." He said.

I laughed softly. She also loved children – especially her grandchildren. She already had two, and now a third on the way.

"I love your laugh." Dimiti said to me.

And then he went back to almost-cooing in Russian to the baby. I had to admit it was pretty funny to see a big, bad Russian cooing.

I eventually found myself drifting off to the sound of his comforting voice and I felt myself being lifted up. Before I knew it, I was being placed gently into my bed.

I was awake enough to realise that I was still wearing my clothes from earlier. I pulled my shirt over my head and took my pants off, deciding to just sleep in my underwear. I was way too tired to go looking for my pyjamas.

"Goodnight, my Roza." Dimitri whispered to me and kissed my forehead.

"Wait," I said, realising that he was leaving. He turned back around.

"Stay." I whispered. "Please stay with me."

He didn't hesitate. He took off his shoes and his clothes until he was left in his boxers – which believe me, was one of the best sights I've ever seen. I was just too tired to appreciate it fully…_maybe in the morning_…

He climbed into the bed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my still-bruised neck.

"Night" He whispered to me, squeezing me gently.

"Night" I whispered, loving the feeling of him cuddled up to me. It was a long time since I had felt so close to a person. Lissa and I were close, sure, but not this kind of close. I don't ever remember feeling like this with another person before.

_Maybe that was because I had never been in love before_.

The thought hit me suddenly and surprisingly, it didn't scare me.

I was in love with Dimitri Belikov.

**You guys may have noticed but I love my fluff! So there will be quite a lot of it in this story – hope that's ok! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope there's more to come – there's a lot more story to come so! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm uploading this chapter because as I said, there won't be any update tomorrow (Friday) – so this is the very long one that I promised to upload on Saturday but I'm putting it up today cos ye're so amazing :P It's a Dimitri POV.**

**Ps – I've got 91 reviews! :D Can we reach 100? Please review!**

**Pps – this story will be exactly 2 weeks old tomorrow! (Fri 3****rd****) :D 20 chapters in 14 days – not too bad! :P**

**Chapter 20**

**Dimitri POV**

I watched as Roza lowered herself down. I couldn't help but feel a sense of distress at not knowing what or whose lair she was walking into.

"Abe, is it really a good idea to let only the two of them go down there alone?" I asked him. Normally, I wouldn't argue with my boss's decision, but when it came to Rose – there wasn't anything I would not do.

"Belikov, I admire how much time and effort you put into your work – it is one of the things that's makes you such a good agent, however, I am the boss, I make the decisions. If they need help, our team will be ready." He said, his tone signalling the end of the conversation.

We all listened to Rose and Ashford in the speaker as they reached the bottom.

We heard Rose ask the Ashford guy if he had a torch. It must have been very dark. Well, obviously, it was a sewer drain.

One of the other agents dropped a torch down into Ashford's waiting hands and we heard him climb back down. He and Rose waited a moment to get used to their surroundings in the sudden light and then they kept on moving.

I felt my stomach tightened and I got more and more tense the further Rose went into the tunnel.

"Let me go first" Ashford said, obviously speaking to Rose. I was glad – at least if Rose was walking into danger, Mason would give her a few more seconds notice.

"You need to be careful, Rose." Ashfords voice spoke again as Rose had obviously been trying to protest. This confused me. _Did he know?_

I had seen Rose and him speaking on several occasions in the office, along with Castile. She had said they were her close guy friends. She must have told them. I was grateful to Ashford for looking out for her.

They walked for another minute before their footsteps stopped.  
"What is it?" Rose's voice came through the speaker again.

The line was quiet for a few moments and all we could hear was their breathing as they studied whatever they had found.

Suddenly, Rose's voice came through loud, clear and alert.

"Abe, they're here. We need ambulances – at least 5 of them. We'll need help bringing them up – and bring that crowbar to open the cages. No sign of an attacker." She said.

Everyone around me was immediately moving. Somebody calling for ambulances, others were already lowering themselves down the tunnel to retrieve the girls.

I, however, was frozen, listening to someone suddenly muffling Rose's voice. I heard a crash as someone hit or was thrown into something hard.

"Go, Go NOW!" Abe bellowed, but the other agents, including myself were already in the tunnel, bracing ourselves for an attack.

When we got there, it was so dark. The torch Rose or Mason had been holding was lying on the ground and there were sounds of a struggle right in front of us.

Somebody near me switched on another light and shone it in that general direction.

The sight I saw made me see red.

A man with his hands around my Roza's neck, suffocating her.

I charged at him and managed to get him to let go. Two other agents grabbed him and I caught Rose before she hit the ground.

"Roza?" I said to her, trying to get a reaction. I checked her pulse and prayed that I hadn't been too late. There was definitely a pulse, but she was unconscious.

"Get her out of here, Belikov." I turned around and Abe speaking to me. Behind him, two middle-aged men were being tied up by the rest of our team. Mason was being lifted and carried out of the tunnel. He also looked unconscious.

I lifted Rose into my arms and followed the men carrying Mason.

I should have gone with her. I should have pushed Abe until he let me go.

Rose stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered.

"Roza?" I asked her.

"Dimitriiii…" She mumbled and smiled before her eyes closed again.

When we had climbed back up the tunnel, there were already ambulances and guards everywhere, and a big crowd gathering to see what was going on.

"She's unconscious" I told the paramedics what happened and they loaded her into the nearest ambulance. Mason was put in the next one and they were brought to hospital. I wanted nothing else than to climb in the back with Roza and hold her hand but it was my duty to get the other girls, who had been hurt badly out of here.

One by one they were passed up through the drain and loaded into ambulances. When the last one was up and on their way to the hospital, I jumped into my car and followed them.

At arriving at the hospital, I was told Roza was undergoing examination at the moment and wouldn't be finished for at least another hour.

"Listen," I said, pulling the nurse back. "She's pregnant. Please make sure the baby's ok too."

She smiled grimly at me. "We'll do everything we can ."

"Let me know as soon as they're finished" I told the nurse. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand not knowing how she was.

God, I was so worried. What if she wasn't ok? What about the baby? I hadn't even known that I was going to be a father for that long and already I loved the baby. Mine and Roza's baby.

While I was thinking, Abe and his ex-wife, as well as the girl who had introduced herself as Lissa, Rose's roommate when I had first met her came in.

They searched the room before Lissa spotted me.

"Dimitri!" She called and ran over to me. "Where is she? Is she ok? What about the-" she cut herself off, realising that Abe and Janine where beside her.

_Roza must have told Lissa too. _

"They're examining her now – that's all they would tell me." I said. Lissa knew then that I didn't know how Rose or the baby was.

An hour later, a doctor walked out into the waiting room and approached us.

We all got up as he reached us.

"She'll be fine." He told us, speaking before anyone else could start. I sighed in relief. "She has severe bruising on her neck but that should heal within a couple of weeks. There was no damage whatsoever to the baby but made me aware that you have an appointment next week?" he asked me.

"Yes, we do." I agreed, momentarily forgetting that her parents were there.

"Wait…WHAT?!" Janine shouted. God that woman had no control over her anger.

Abe was staring at me, looking very unhappy.

"Eh, , Ms. Hathaway," Lissa said, "Rose is pregnant."

"…with _my_ baby." I added. The cat was out of the bag anyway.

Abe was still looking at me unhappily, but in complete control of his emotions.

Janine however, looked like she was fit to kill someone…well not someone…me.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" She all but growled at me. "My 22 year old daughter?"

"Well, yes, but we're-" She cut me off.

"How dare you? She's only a child!"

"Em, Jani- I mean, Ms. Mazur, Rose is very happy about having a baby and so's Dimitri. She's been telling me how supportive he's been and everything." Lissa joined in.

Janine didn't look comforted about this at all.

Thankfully, Abe stopped her from attacking me.

"Janine, we'll talk about this later. Right now, I want to see my daughter." He said. She agreed and the doctor, who had remained silent through the exchange, led them to Rose's room, leaving me and Lissa in the waiting room.

Lissa and I sat down again and waited.

"She'll be ok, you know." Lissa said to me, obviously sensing my distress. I was calmer now that I knew she'd be alright but I still wanted to see for myself.

"You love her don't you?"

_How girls sensed these things, I'll never know._

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. I loved her and our child inside her.

"Don't ever hurt her though." She warned. "If you do, you'll be dead by morning." She said, gesturing to Abe and Janine coming back out into the waiting room.

"Thanks." I said. "But I'll never hurt her." I told her. Rose had talked about Lissa a lot when telling me about her childhood. I could see why Rose liked her so much. She was kind and a very loyal friend.

"You can go in now, Belikov." Abe said as Janine stalked straight passed me. "And don't think we won't be having another chat about all this when Rose wakes up." He warned me quietly as he too, left the waiting room.

Lissa and I went down the corridor and entered Roza's room. My heart nearly broke at the sight of her unconscious and hooked up to so many wires. Not to mention the big purple bruise starting to form around her neck. But she was alive, and so was our baby.

Lissa and I sat down either side of her in a comfortable silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

After a while, Lissa stood up and said quietly that she had to ring her boyfriend, Christian, and let him know that Rose was ok.

After she left I squeezed Rose's hand.

"Hi gorgeous," I whispered. "I'm so glad you're ok." I placed my other hand on her stomach, thinking about our baby that was growing inside.

"Hi baby." I said in Russian. I started whispering sweet nothings in Russian to both my baby and my Roza, my new little family.

Lissa returned that evening with who she introduced as Christian, her boyfriend. Roza had told me about him and how much they annoyed each other but I knew she cared about him as a brother, even though she'd never admit it.

Rose's other friends, Mia and Sydney also came to visit over the next few days, with Agent Castile.

"Call me Eddie." He had said and shook my hand.

"Dimitri." I had said back and shook his hand, before returning to Rose's side.

I stayed with her in hospital over the next few days, waiting for Roza to wake up, until one day when Lissa insisted I went home and showered and slept.

Even though she didn't look it, Lissa was a force to be reckoned with, so I complied and came back Sunday night.

Rose still hadn't woken up.

I fell asleep with my forehead resting by her side.

I was woken up by someone cursing.

"Shit." I heard the voice again, louder this time.

"Roza?" I asked as she stirred.

She turned her head softly.

"Comrade?" God, I'd missed hearing her voice. "What happened?"

"The guy was choking you. You lost consciousness." I said, the memory of the man with his hands around her throat coming back to me.

Her body tensed and her facial expression turned to panic.

"Comrade, the baby! Is it-" She didn't finish. She didn't have to.

"The baby's fine, Roza." I said and grabbed her hand. "The doctor said there was no damage to him or her whatsoever. I'm just so glad you're ok. I was so worried."

"Well, I'm fine." She smiled at me. "How's Mason?"

"Mason's fine too. We got down there on time and nobody was seriously injured. They got those girls up too; they're all pretty beaten up but they'll live." I told her. I had been updated on how they were doing. Mason had a minor concussion but he'd be out in a few more days.

"Thank God." She whispered. "Are you ok?" She asked me and pulled me down to her face.

"I am now." I whispered to her and kissed her lips.

Suddenly I remembered I had to tell her that her parents knew about the baby. Her father hadn't been as cold and menacing to me over the last few days. Her mother however, seemed like he hated my guts and surprisingly, that didn't bother me.

"Roza, your mother-" I started but then the door banged open. How she knew Roza was awake, I'll never know, but she hadn't even come to visit Rose since that first day.

"Rosemarie! When on earth were you going to tell us that you were pregnant?!" She yelled at Rose.

Roza looked surprised, which quickly turned to anger.

"Because I only found out!" she shouted back. I knew she had told a kind-of lie but my attention was on Rose's heart monitor, which had sped up at the sudden change in her emotions.

I was suddenly worried again for Rose's health. This wasn't healthy for her or the baby.

I was saved the trouble of doing so by a doctor walking quickly over to Janine.

"Excuse me, ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said to her strictly.

"Excuse me, but I am here to see my daughter." She retorted.

_Sure…_

Roza mumbled something under her breath that I didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The doctor said to her, not sounding very sorry at all.

Janine and the doctor left, but Abe stayed for a moment.

"When did this happen?" He asked both of us, pointing towards mine and Roza's hands, which were still clasped together.

"A couple of weeks ago." Rose answered.

"I see. Are you happy?" He asked Rose.

"Extremely." She answered. I smiled brightly at her. I was happy as well.

"Then I'm happy." Abe said. "Or at least I will be, once Belikov and I have a little chat."

He smiled in a slightly menacingly at me and left.

_I was not looking forward to that 'chat'. _

But I'd deal with anything if I was able to be with Roza and our baby.

Rose was discharged two days after she had woken up and I drove her home. Abe had given both of us the week off – her to rest, me to look after her.

When we got home, Roza showered and then we had dinner. She was looking a lot better than she had a few days ago and the bruising was starting to heal.

After dinner, we got comfortable on the couch and I talked to the baby in my native tongue again while Roza ran her fingers through my hair.

"We have an appointment next week." She reminded me. As if I'd forget. I was really excited about seeing and maybe even hearing our baby.

She asked me when I wanted to tell my family and I decided I wanted to wait a few more weeks. At least until after the next appointment.

"Mama will be so happy." I said to her. She should be anyway, with the amount of times she's hinted to me about giving her more grandchildren.

After a few more minutes of chat, I went back to whispering to the baby. I heard Roza's breathing deepen and her body relax. She was obviously very tired. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

After I placed her on the bed, she pulled her clothes off and I admit, I had a hard time keeping my eyes on her face. I'd forgotten how amazing her body was. Not that I'd forgotten, my mind just hadn't been giving it justice whenever I thought about her. She was beautiful.

She climbed under the covers in only her underwear and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my Roza" I whispered to her and I turned to leave. I'd be coming back first thing in the morning.

"Wait," she whispered, "Stay. Please stay with me."

She looked so vulnerable and I hadn't wanted to leave her in the first place. I thought I'd be overstaying my welcome.

Not only did I want to make sure she was ok, I missed her when I was away from her. It didn't feel right coming back to my empty apartment.

I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in behind her, wrapping my arms around her and cuddling up to her back.

We both drifted off and I couldn't help but feel that this was the way I wanted to go to bed every night for the rest of my life.

**AN – thanks you guys for reading! Please review and I'll see you all Saturday :.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I put this chapter up earlier and then took it down again to edit but here it is :)**

**Small lemon in the beginning. I'll mark the end of it with ***, for those of you who don't want to read it. Enjoy!**

**Kim94: I just finished this chapter as you reviewed asking for another lemon so here you go – it's small but a lemon all the same! :P**

**Chapter 21**

**Rose POV**

I woke up to somebody placing soft kisses on my stomach.

Dimitri was talking in Russian to our baby again.

"Have you been doing that all night?" I joked, my voice croaky.

He looked up surprised.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, that's ok. I like it when you talk to the baby." I admitted. He crawled up 'til he was face to face with me.

"Good morning" He said and kissed my lips.

"Morning" I replied softly and kissed him again.

We kissed for a few minutes until I flipped us over so I was straddling his waist.

"Roza," He growled warningly.

"I want to do this," I mumbled against his lips before deepening the kiss.

Dimitri didn't try and stop me.  
Our tongues battled and I became aware that we had both gone to sleep in only our underwear.

I reached my hand down and into his boxers and gripped his already-hardening member.

"Happy to see me?" I asked him.

"Very." He said, and flipped us back over.

He pulled my hand out of his boxers and held both of my arms above my head, pinning me by the wrists. He began to kiss down my neck. I moaned quite loudly at how good it felt. Already I could feel my stomach tightening.

"Dimitri…" I managed to gasp out as he moved one hand down to massage my breasts through the fabric.

"Yes, my Roza?" He asked me huskily, his Russian accent a lot more pronounced, making me so much wetter than I already was.

"Fuck me…" I moaned.

I heard him chuckle softly and murmur "Patience, Roza."

His hands moved underneath me and I arched my back a little to help him get my bra off – not that he needed help.

"Wait." I said to him, lost in my own pleasure. "Do we've a condom?"

He looked at me like I was losing it a little and then my words caught up with me.

"Oh! Whoops! Never mind" I laughed. He chuckled along with me and continued with what he was doing.

His mouth attached itself to one of my now-free breasts, while the other travelled south and found its way into my panties.

I came very suddenly and unexpectedly as he began to rub me and I gripped my hands tight in his hair as I moaned his name loudly.

I was surprised at myself. Then I remembered Lissa telling me something about how when you're pregnant, it's common to orgasm more because of increased fluids and hormones _down there_. Or something like that – I hadn't really been listening to her.

I was going to enjoy being pregnant…especially if Dimitri's around.

Dimitri was looking at me. "Did you just-?" He asked me.

"Yup." I answered, trying to catch my breath again. "Part of pregnancy I think."

He grinned widely at the idea and returned to what he was doing.

I'd had enough foreplay though.

I flipped us over so that I was back on top and quickly pulled down his boxers, freeing his now-hard penis. Dimitri pulled my panties off and I lowered myself onto him.

He gripped my hips firmly but at the same time, gently, while I got myself comfortable and starting moving up and down.

It wasn't long before I came again…and again…and again.

_I freakin' loved being pregnant!_

The next time I came, Dimitri came with me and I collapsed down on top of him, exhausted.

He wrapped his arms around me.

***** End of M scene *****

"I love you, Roza." He whispered to me.

I froze.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

Yes, he did.

I looked up at him.

"I love you too, Dimitri." I said back to him.

We grinned at each other and he kissed me tenderly.

"Let's go get some breakfast." He said.

After we had eaten, I realised I'd been so preoccupied with being pregnant and my case that I hadn't been for my run in ages.

Dimitri came with me and I showed him the route I usually took – by the park, through a quiet little neighbourhood and loop around by the park again.

We ran in silence for a while until Dimitri stopped in the middle of the cute little neighbourhood. He pointed out a house to me.

"That's my family's house." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked him. The house was big, but had a very home-y feel to it.

"They want to meet you, you know?" Dimitri said to me, smiling at me. "They keep nagging."

"I want to meet them too." I replied. I couldn't wait to meet the rest of his family.

Just as we were about to start running again, the front door opened and Paul, as well as another young woman who looked about my age came out.

"Dimka!" She yelled and waved when she saw us.

"Come on." He said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the house. "There's no way Vika will let us get away without being introduced to you."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Seriously." He said. "She'll chase us down the street."

I laughed and walked hand in hand with him into the front garden.

"Rose, this is my younger sister, Viktoria. Vika, this is Roza." Dimitri introduced.

"Finally!" She said, giving me a hug. "I've been waiting for Dimitri to get a girlfriend for _ages_! I was beginning to think he was gay." She said.

Dimitri snorted and I laughed.

_Thank god he wasn't…_

"Uncle Dimka! Roza!" Paul yelled and ran up to us. He hugged both of us.

"I'm just taking him to the park." Viktoria told us. "You guys wanna come?"

I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged, not minding. I wanted to talk to her some more. I had a feeling we would get on well. Her personality was sort of a mixture of mine and Lissa's. They'd probably get on well too. According to Dimitri, she was only two years younger than me.

"Sure, we got time." I replied and the four of us headed to the park.

Paul took off in the park, Dimitri chasing him. It was so sweet. I could just imagine him playing with our own baby.

"So, where did you and Dimka meet?" Vika asked me as we seated ourselves on one of the benches.

I decided she wouldn't want to hear the whole '_I met him at a club and we fucked each other' _version.

"We work together." I said simply. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh cool, you're an agent too?" she asked me, seeming very interested in my career.

"Yup." I replied. "What do you do?" I asked her.

"I really want to be an agent like Dimka, and I have my qualifications but I'm finding it hard to get anyone to hire me. I think it's because I'm young." She sighed. "How did you manage to get your job here?"

"My dad owns the branch here so..." I said, a little sheepishly. I didn't want her to think that I only got my job because of my dad.

She didn't think that.

We talked about my work for a while and I realised that she really did know her stuff.

_I might talk to Abe about helping her out. _

It would actually be nice to have another female to work with besides my 'mother'.

"So, your dad is Dimka's boss? Does he know you guys are dating?" she asked me after a while.

"Yeah he just found out."

"How'd he take it?" she asked.

"Eh…better than I thought he would in all honesty. Although he still wants to have a 'talk' with Dimitri." I said, grimacing a little at the thought. But there was nothing I could do to stop it. If Abe wanted to say something, everyone would hear it – loud and clear.

She laughed a little.

We were silent for a minute.

"He loves you, you know." She said, breaking the silence.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

She smiled genuinely at me. "He's been so much happier over the last few weeks than I ever remember him being before." She explained.

I grinned broadly.

"I'm happy too." I said, more to myself than to her.

We spent an hour at the park and then walked Viktoria and Paul back home. I could tell that we were going to get on so well.

After we'd dropped them off, we walked back to mine and Lissa's apartment.

"Shower?" I said suggestively once we were in the door, waggling my eyebrows.

Dimitri didn't have to be asked twice. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bathroom himself.

When we'd finished about an hour later, we got dressed when we heard voices come from the living room.

Entering the room, I saw it was only Lissa and Christian.

"Hey." Christian greeted both of us. "Have fun?" he winked at us.

"Lots" I replied and plonked myself down beside Lissa, pulling Dimitri with me. "How 'bout you guys?" I asked him, knowing that Lissa had spent the night as his last night.

"Don't you know it." Christian said and turned his attention back to the TV.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. We spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each other's arms and chatting with Lissa and Christian, who both wanted to get to know Dimitri.

"I should really call my mother." Dimitri said to me, once we were back in my room for the night. "I haven't spoken to her in over a week. Plus she'll probably want to give out to me because I had you outside the house and didn't bring you in to see her." He said and smiled.

"Sure, go ahead. Tell her I said 'soon'!" I called to him as he dialled.

If I was being honest with myself, I was a little envious of the relationship Dimitri had with his mom. My mom hadn't even talked to me since she had her outburst in the hospital. I didn't understand her, or why _she _was the one upset? The baby has nothing to do with her – she didn't want me, why would she want _my _child in her life? I hoped Olena Belikov would take the news of my pregnancy better. Dimitri had told me so much about her and I wanted more than anything for her to like me.

Dimitri talked in Russian to his mom while I got ready for bed.

He hung up and climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

He started sucking on the spot by my ear, remembering it was a soft spot of mine.

I turned in his arms and we started making out.

I didn't think I'd ever get tired of this man.

**AN – I think we're all glad Dimitri's not gay ;) **

**And I'm back from the wedding! I'm so tired so I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I got in at 5am and went to bed, then I got up and 12 to write this for you guys so hopefully it'll be ok! Remember: Review! Please and thank you :D **

**ONE MORE THING – Do you guys want a sequel? I kind of need to know pretty soon so let me know! **


	22. Please Read :

**Sorry just a quick AN! For those who thought it was a new chapter – FEAR NOT! :D I'll be uploading it within the next 2 or 3 mins so stick around :P**

**A lot of you were under the impression that because I asked if you wanted a sequel, it meant that this story is over! I assure you, it's not! There's still a good bit of Hook, Line and Sinker to go! I just needed to know if you wanted a sequel so that I can start planning it! Sorry for confusion :) Although, I think I've come to a decision that I'm not going to even think about a sequel for now. I'm just going to write and enjoying writing Hook, Line and Sinker to the best that I can and see where I go from there :)**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**AngelKitty (Guest) – your review made me smile very much! And now you know that there's more to come so you still haven't read the ending! Don't worry – I update almost every day so hopefully you freak out too much :P**

**MeantForEachOtherRD – I agree, I also wouldn't mind convincing Dimitri he was straight ;) lol**

**Fictionismylife78 – thank you! I wasn't too sure about it, but thank you anyway! :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed – both old ones and new ones and all the guests! We've now reached over 100 reviews so thank you guys so so so so much!**

**Also thanks for all the new follows and favourites! We've gone a long way in 2 weeks! 72 followers and 49 faves! I seriously freakin' love you guys!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter which I'm uploading RIGHT NOW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**As promised :) Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 22**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri stayed with me over the next few days and I've got to say, I love him being here. He's here when I wake up and he's here when I go to sleep. I can't get enough of him.

"Come on, Roza, we have to go or we'll be late!" Dimitri voice came from the hall.

It was Monday morning and my first day back at work after everything that happened. The bruising in my neck was gone and I was just passed 6 weeks pregnant and thankfully, didn't seem to be suffering from that much morning sickness anymore.

"I'm ready." I said as I walked out to him.

He kissed me gently but passionately before he took my hand and led me to his car.

When we arrived at the office, I noticed it was busier than usual for 8am on a Monday morning.

"Abe!" I called when I saw him. He turned to look at me. I saw a dangerous look in his eyes when he saw mine and Dimitri's hands linked together. I wasn't sure what my old man was thinking – sometimes I thought he was ok with Dimitri and I being together, other times – like these – I thought he might kill him and make it look like an accident.

I was leaning towards the second.

In other words – I wasn't stupid enough to believe that Abe accepted Dimitri just like that. I was still waiting for them to have their little 'talk'.

I swiftly pulled my hand from Dimitri's. I knew he'd understand – he doesn't want to die as much as I don't want him to die.

"Welcome back, kiz. What's wrong?" He said to me, lifting his eyes from our hands to my face.

"Is there something going on?" I asked, gesturing to the throng of people swarming and bustling around us.

"Yes, the Dashkov trial is on later today." He said. I looked at him in confusion.

"Who's trial?" I asked him.

"Robert and Victor Dashkov – the men who were behind the case you were working on." He replied.

So _that's _who they were.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. "I can go to this trial, can't I?"

"If you really want to, kiz, but I didn't think that you would."

"Well I do." I replied shortly. In my opinion, a case wasn't over and done with until the criminals behind it were locked up. And I wanted to see this through. Not only because it had been _my _case,but because these were the men who had almost killed me and my baby. I wanted to make sure they did get locked up.

My father left and Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"They will go to jail" He said, always knowing what I was thinking. "There's so much evidence against them."

"I know, but I won't rest until I know for sure."

"I know. You get ready and I'll meet you here in an hour. I just have some work to catch up on." Dimitri said and left for his office.

I didn't currently have a case so I thought I'd just go sit in my office for a bit and wait. But as I was walking by Abe's office, he called me in.

"Yes, old man?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. You look much better than last week." He commented.

"Yeah I feel much better. As good as new." I replied and started to walk back out.

"Wait, Rose! Come in for a second." He asked me and shut the door behind me.

"Are you happy with him? Really?" He asked me, holding my arms and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Abe, I told you already. Yes. Yes, I am extremely happy with Dimitri. He is very kind and protective of me and he wouldn't let anything happen to me."

I was telling my father exactly what he wanted to hear – but that's not why I was saying it. I was saying it because it was very very true.

"I believe you, kiz. But I still want to have a little chat with him. Soon." He replied, releasing my arms.

"Dad…" he looked back at me. It wasn't very often that I called him 'Dad'. He knew I was serious. "Don't hurt him."

Abe looked at me as though considering whether or not to lie to me.

"Seriously, if you hurt him, you're only hurting me. And if you hurt me, I'll hurt _you." _

He laughed at my logic.

"Alright, Rose, I won't touch a hair on his head!"

"Thank you." I replied and started to leave once again before remembering something.

"Old man?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Do we have any jobs open?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just…know someone who's been looking for work."

"Who is he?" he asked.

"Eh…_she._"

"A girl? What kind of job is she looking for?"

"She's an agent? She's only a little younger than me."

"I don't know about that, Rose." He said, looking like he was trying to say no in the nicest way possible.

"She's Dimitri's sister." I explained, hoping this would change his mind. Dimitri was extremely good at his job.

"A Belikov, huh?" He said, seeming impressed.

_Yes! _

"Well, if she's anything like Dimitri, she'd be a great addition here at our branch…Ok, why not?" He said.

"Seriously?" I asked. I thought it'd take more convincing than _that._

"I'd do anything for my kiz." He said and winked at me.

It was enough for now. In time, I was sure Viktoria would prove to Abe that she deserved to be here – not just because she was Dimitri's sister or because he was doing it as a favour to me, but because she was worthy of it.

"Thank you. I'll get her number and pass it along to you, ok?"

"Ok, Rose." He returned to whatever he was working on.

An hour later, I met up with Dimitri and we travelled to the trial together. I decided to tell him the good news about Viktoria.

"Comrade, can I get Viktoria's number off you?" I asked him.

"Sure, why?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Abe's gonna give her a call about giving her some work back at the office."

"Really?" He asked, looking happy.

"Yeah, she told me that she's been having trouble getting work so I said I'd try and help her out." I said and smiled at him. He looked happy.

"She has been having trouble. Oh Roza, she'll be so happy." He said and grabbed my hand and squeezed it before putting it back on the wheel. _I loved when he called me Roza._

"I'm happy to help. I really like her, you know."

"I know. She likes you too. Mama says she keeps talking about how great you are and how I've done something 'not stupid' for once." He said and rolled his eyes as I laughed.

We continued to joke and laugh in the car but my mood darkened slightly when we pulled up outside the Courthouse. Thankfully, I didn't have to speak on the stand or anything today. The good side of me hated this part of my job, but there was always the bad part of me that got pleasure of seeing these criminals locked up.

An hour later, we were leaving the Courtroom again, Victor and Robert both having been found guilty or their crimes and both received life imprisonment for the kidnapping and abuse of several young girls. All girls were, fortunately, alive and recovering in hospital. But it would take a lot more time for them to recover from the mental injuries than the physical ones. Each girl was entitled to a year of free therapy.

"See? I told you they'd be locked up, and thanks to you, there are two less evil people walking around this town and hurting people." Dimitri said and gave me a comforting hug.

We sat in a comfortable silence in the car. Dimitri was lost in his own thoughts and I was bathing in the sense of relief. I kept thinking about how I'd gone to that area by myself – once even at night. One of the Dashkov brothers could easily have taken me as well and hurt me, and I would have put mine and Dimitri's baby in harm's way. I decided on this car journey that I would take part in no further raids - as much as I might want to – while I was pregnant. It wouldn't be fair to the baby and it wouldn't be fair to Dimitri.

Dimitri dropped me off home and made sure that I was in the door safely before turning his car and going back to the office. He was going to spend a couple of hours there this evening to catch up on missed work and then go home. As much as I wanted him by my side, every minute of every day, I knew he hadn't seen his family, or his friend Ivan in a long time. Plus he said he wanted to go home and get some laundry and groceries.

"Hey, Rose." Lissa said. "Dimitri with you?"

"Nope, he had some work to catch up on." I replied. "Hey Christian." I said as he walked into the room with the phone is his hand.

"Hey Rosie." My smiled dropped.

"What have I told you about calling me that?!"

He was about to reply – no doubt with some snarky comment – when Lissa cut him off.

"Oh, give it a rest for a while, will you guys?" She sighed and dropped down on the couch. "Rose, we're going ordering Chinese, you want some?"

"Yes, please."

The three of us had a quiet evening in just chatting and messing…and eating of course.

I went to bed, happy and full, but I couldn't help but feel the bed was colder tonight than it had been since Dimitri had started staying here.

**So Rose is missing Dimitri. I think I would as well – how about you? ;)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Extra chapter today! :D but it's only short – hope you enjoy anyway :)**

**Chapter 23**

**Rose POV**

_I woke up suddenly. _

_Pain was coursing through my abdomen and stomach._

_I looked over and remembered Dimitri hadn't stayed last night. Lissa was at Christians. _

_The pain was getting worse. _

_I grabbed my phone and dialled Dimitri's number._

"_Roza? Is everything ok?" He asked me._

"_It…hurts…" I managed to choke out. The pain was so unbearable that I was crouched over._

_I was terrified for my baby's life. I was only 8 weeks pregnant. Something was wrong. Very very wrong._

"_I'm on my way." He said._

_Less than 10 minutes later Dimitri was knocking at my door._

"_Roza?" He yelled in through. I managed to get to the door and open it for him._

"_What is it baby? What's the matter?" He asked me frantically._

"_It kills Dimitri…I'm so scared – something's definitely wrong." I said to him, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks now._

"_Sshh..it's ok, love. I'll get you to the hospital." He said, in an effort to soothe me, but I could see the fear and panic in his eyes. "Can you walk?"_

_I shook my head no, no longer capable of speaking._

_He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me down to his car where he climbed swiftly into the driver's seat and took off towards the hospital. Thankfully, it wasn't far from my apartment._

_He carried me inside and quickly explained what was happening to the first uniformed person we saw. _

_I was quickly put on a trolley and wheeled into an examination room and given medication for the pain._

_Suddenly, Dr. Olendski was there._

"_Rose, are you alright?" She asked me._

"_No, there's something wrong with the baby – I know there is." I said frantically. I could feel the pain meds start to kick in._

"_Let's check it out then." She said calmly. How could she be calm?! My baby could be dying!_

_My pyjama top was pulled up over my stomach and she placed a cold gel onto it. She used a device that looked like a scanner and moved it all around my lower stomach._

_I reached for Dimitri's hand, but just grasped thin air. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was gone._

_I turned my attention back to the doctor, who was still examining my womb. _

_Suddenly she stopped._

"_I'm sorry Rose. There's no heartbeat."_

_I felt as though my whole world fell apart._

_My baby was dead. Mine and Dimitri's baby was dead-_

I shot in bed, waking with a start.

I became instantly aware that I was shaking and tears were pouring down my cheeks from my nightmare. It had felt so _real._

I looked around at my dark room. It was cold and empty. Dimitri was at his apartment and Lissa was at Christians so I had no one to comfort me here.

All I wanted to do was curl up in Dimitri arms and hear him murmur sweet nothings to me in Russian.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and pulled on one of Dimitri's shirts that he had left here over my pyjamas. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my car keys.

While driving to Dimitri's I started thinking about the dream again and started crying all over again.

I realised as I was about to knock on his door that he was probably asleep and I would more than likely scare him.

I decided to ring him first.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Roza? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked me frantically. I could hear shuffling in the line – it sounded like he was getting up.

"Eh…fine. Are you in bed?" I asked him, trying to wipe away some tears that were staining my face.

"I was but I'm up now and I'm on my way over now." He said.

"Actually, Comrade, I'm outside your door."

"You are?" I heard more shuffling, this time from both the phone and from the other side of the door. A second later it opened, revealing Dimitri wearing only pyjama bottoms.

"Roza, what happened?" He asked me, obviously noticing my tearstained face and pulled me into his arms.

"I just had a bad nightmare." I sobbed out. Seeing Dimitri had brought back the dream.

"Come here." He said and moved me into the apartment, shutting the door behind me. He sat me on the couch and left the room, coming back within a few minutes with 2 cups of hot coco. He handed one of them to me.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked me quietly.

"I just- I dreamed we lost the baby, and then you were gone, and I needed you but you weren't there…"I continued rambling and crying until Dimitri took my hot chocolate out of my hands and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and then picked me up and brought me to his room.

He placed me down and then climbed in behind me and pulled the covers up over both of us. He gently rocked me back and forth until I started to fall back to sleep in the arms of my lover.

Before I did, I heard him whisper into my ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, Roza."


	25. Chapter 24

**Apologies for the short chapter yesterday; I had to go to work so I wrote it when I came home.**

**Not many reviewed the last chapter but thanks to those who did review chapter 23 - xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, littlebadgirl2904, RainbowUnicorn (guest), Roseanddimtrifoever and the guest :) **

**Chapter 24**

**Rose POV**

I opened my eyes to a different, yet familiar bedroom.

I was lying on my side, facing the wardrobe. My eyes felt a little sore and puffy from crying last night.

_I swear, if this pregnancy makes me cry like that often, everyone will think I've gone soft. _

Dimitri's arm was draped around me and one of his legs was entangled with both of mine. His warm breath on my neck was deep and even.

_God, I loved being in his arms._

I didn't ever want to move from this spot, all wrapped up in Dimitri's embrace. I snuggled closer to him and his arms tightened around me on instinct.

I closed my eyes and I felt completely relaxed. I had never felt this way for anybody else before Dimitri. I felt like I could be me, and only me. I had opened myself up to him and he had, in return, opened himself up to me. I had only known him a short eight weeks, and yet he knew me as well as Lissa knew me – and that had taken _years._

I was perfectly happy to just lay here in Dimitri's arms the rest of my life…I should've known that it wouldn't work out like that. I needed to pee…badly.

_Damn pregnancy…_

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time this baby interrupted one of mine and Dimitri's private moments.

I struggled to get out of Dimitri's grip. He really had a tight hold on me.

"Dimitri…" I whispered, still trying to get up. His hold loosened slightly and I managed to wiggle my way out and ran to the en suite in his room.

When I came back into the bedroom, I stopped to admire the view I had.

Dimitri was lying on his back – shirtless – I might add. His gorgeous chest lifting up and down as he slept peacefully. I was surprised that I hadn't woken him, he seemed like a light sleeper. Maybe he was just exhausted from being woken up in the middle of the night.

_Yes, that seemed very likely._

I climbed back in beside him and lay my head on his sculpted chest. His arms wound themselves around me and he sighed. I wrapped my own arms around him and felt myself being lulled back to sleep by his gentle breathing.

I woke up suddenly, with a feeling that I had become extremely familiar with over the last two months. I pushed myself away from Dimitri and out of his arms and ran to the bathroom.

I made it to the toilet just in time before violently throwing up. I felt Dimitri's hands holding my hair away from my face and rubbing my back in slow, smooth circles.

When I was finished, he helped me off the bathroom floor and I walked over to the sink, feeling weak and still a little sick.

I washed my mouth out and turned to Dimitri. He was looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine, Comrade. I've gotten used to it now." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Eh…I think I'll pass for now." I said, grimacing. I didn't want to eat a big breakfast just to see it again later on.

"Ok. Some coffee?" he asked.

"Sur-" I wasn't even sure if I could have coffee while I was pregnant.

"Am I able to?" I asked him, not really thinking he'd know the answer.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I remember my sister drinking coffee when she was pregnant." He said. "But I have decaf if you want it instead."

"Decaf's fine." I replied. I actually hated the stuff, but I wasn't going to risk anything – not with the dream I had last night.

We went out into the kitchen and I realised I was still wearing Dimitri's shirt from last night. I didn't want to take it off though; it smelled just like him.

I took a sip of the decaf coffee when Dimitri placed it in front of me and grimaced. I'd forgotten how bad it tasted. Dimitri laughed at the look on my face and took the cup back of me. He poured it down the sink and busied himself, looking in a cupboard.

I started thinking about the dream I'd had last night. It had been so realistic and had me worried about the doctor's appointment Dimitri and I had tomorrow.

I was snapped out of my line of thoughts when Dimitri placed a steaming hot cup of cocoa in front of me.

"Are you alright this morning?" He asked me, cupping my cheek in his hand.

I knew he wasn't talking about my morning sicknesses earlier. He was talking about last night.

"I'm ok, a little freaked out, but ok." I replied honestly. I was starting to feel a little queasy again.

"You know that I love you." He said seriously, staring right into my eyes; his eyes looked as if they were begging me to believe him.

"I know." I whispered and smiled at him. "I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I pulled him closer to me. Before the kiss could get much more heated, we were broken apart by someone clearing their throat.

We both turned towards the noise.

A man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties was standing there, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Ivan! I swear to god I want my key back!" Dimitri said to him, exasperated.

"We both know that's not gonna happen." Ivan said.

Dimitri sighed again in exasperation and Ivan laughed.

I watched them both in amusement. Yes, there was definitely some sort of bromance between them.

"So am I finally meeting the infamous Ivan Zeklos?" I joined in the conversation.

Ivan turned to me, as if just remembering I was there.

"Woah…" he said. He turned to Dimitri. "Dimka, how you ever got a girl this hot to sleep with you I'll never you."

"Thanks, man." Dimitri mumbled as Ivan turned back to me.

"So you're the knocked up girlfriend." He said to me, holding his out to me.

"I guess." I laughed and shook his hand.

Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Get a room." Ivan said to us.

"We wouldn't have to if you hadn't let yourself in. At least knock." Dimitri looked up at him and then went back to my neck.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'll leave!" Ivan said and backed out, holding his hands up in surrender.

I chuckled when he shut the door behind him.

"He seems nice." I said to Dimitri.

"Hmm…" was all he mumbled from my neck.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?" came his reply again.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said and pulled me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

I giggled as he dropped me gently onto the bed.

He climbed on top of me and started placing wet, open mouthed kissed wherever he could find skin on my body.

"I love you Roza, I love you so much." He mumbled, his mouth and tongue working their way down my neck down to my chest. He unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and the pulled my pyjama top off too. To his pleasure, I wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're so beautiful, Roza." He whispered to me.

_God this man could turn me on._

He placed more kisses down my breasts. He was about to move lower when Ivan's voice came ringing through the bedroom from the living room.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but I forget to get what I came here for!" He knocked on the bedroom door, which Dimitri had kicked shut after carrying me in.

Dimitri groaned loudly.

"Are you groaning at me or at something Rose is doing?" Ivan called again.

I chuckled.

"You!" Dimitri called back.

"You're crabby when you're horny." Ivan commented. "Can I come in?"

"One sec!" I called to him, laughing and pulled Dimitri's shirt back on. I found the whole situation funny, but the way Dimitri was acting was making me find it hilarious.

"Ok, come in!" I said.

The door opened slightly.

"You're decent?" He said to me. Dimitri had his face buried in the pillow.

"Yes." I replied.

"Pity." He said and walked into the bedroom like it was normal to walk into your best friend's room and find him about to have sex with his girlfriend.

Dimitri growled into the pillow.

Ivan burst out laughing. "Come on dude, I may be a cock blocker but I'm not an asshole."

Dimitri looked up at him. "What do you want, Zeklos?"

"I need to borrow some clothes. These are the same ones I wore yesterday - spent last night at some girl's house and I'm already running late for work so I don't have time to go home." He explained.

"Take whatever you want and get out." Dimitri said.

"Can I take that?" Ivan said and smirked, pointing at me.

Dimitri glared at him.

Ivan laughed again and began to search Dimitri's wardrobe. I snuggled myself down onto Dimitri's chest and his arms slid around me. A couple of minutes later, Ivan was still looking for something that he considered 'decent' to wear.

"Ivan, just take anything!" Dimitri said, quieter than we had been speaking earlier, noticing that I was starting to drift off to sleep again.

I must have fallen asleep not long after that. I don't remember Ivan leaving. I woke up to an empty bed, but there was a warm hot water bottle against my back and cup of hot chocolate and a note on the bedside table.

_I got called in work. _

_Shouldn't be too long. Call me if you need __anything._

_Love you Roza,_

_Dimitri x_

_Ps – make yourself at home. There's plenty of food in the fridge and cupboard._

I smiled at the note. How did I get so lucky?

Just then, my stomach turned and I made another mad dash for the toilet. I made it there in plenty of time and got sick for the second time that day. I washed my mouth out yet again and then went back to the bed. I grabbed the hot water bottle and hot chocolate and put them on the couch in the living room, then I went back to the bedroom and grabbed Dimitri's quilt.

I wrapped myself up tightly in the quilt with my hot chocolate and hot water bottle and switched on the TV.

I must have fallen back to sleep at some point because all of a sudden, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me and pick me up. I heard the TV being switched off and then suddenly, I was lying back in the bed, in the arms of the man I love.

**Who else loves hot water bottles? I know I do! :P**

**By the way, does anyone know what medicine people take when there nauseous? I can't think of the name!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews – dimitrisgrl1007, peggy (guest), RainbowUnicorn (guest) and Lena1997.**

**Littlebadgirl2904 – I love Ivan too! We'll hopefully be seeing more of him in the story :D**

**SapphireAngelKitty – thank you so much for the awesome info! It was so nice of you to take the time to post it too me! So thank you again and hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Kellan's Wife (guest) – I know freakin' well who you are! Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks to all the new follows and favourites! **

**Chapter 25**

**Dimitri POV**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I said as I entered Abe Mazur's office. Calling him 'sir' seemed like a safer option – he was only just barely refraining from killing me painfully. I could see that dangerous look in his eyes that made people fear him so.

"Yes, Belikov. Sit." He commanded.

I obliged and sat in the chair opposite his own.

"I trust Rose is ok?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir. Her bruises have healed up completely and she seems in good form." I said. I didn't know why I was being so formal with him. He stood up from his seat.

_Yes, I did._

He moved around me and shut the door of the office.

"Belikov, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked me, looking me straight in the eye.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so fearful. Looking into his eyes, I didn't see Abe Mazur, frightening mobster and FBI Agent. I saw Abe Mazur, man who was trying to protect his child from harm. It was one of the things I swore to do for my own baby until the day I die.

All I had to do was to tell the truth.

"I love her. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I want to be there for her, and care for her and our baby until I stop breathing. I will _die_ before I would let something happen to either of them." I said, meeting his gaze; my eyes silently begging him to believe me.

Abe stared at me, scrutinizing me for a few moments. Then he spoke.

"You know, Belikov, usually I would take much more drastic measures to ensure that you were telling the truth, but I can see. I can see the honesty in your eyes. You love her. I believe you Belikov."

I stared at him, slightly shocked. I knew this talk had been coming but I had also expected him to rough me up a bit – a lot actually.

"Don't make me regret it." He warned. "Rose may have made me promise to not hurt you, but don't think I won't if you hurt her."

"I will never hurt her, sir, and thank you, for understanding."

"I may have understood your situation but don't expect to get the same treatment from Rose's mother. She has a much more dangerous reputation than me, and a lot less self-control." He added, meeting my eyes. I could see slight amusement in his eyes as he warned me.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll thread carefully, sir." I said to him and made to stand up.

"That would be a wise move, Belikov. Now it's best you leave, I have a ton of work to do."

I opened his office door and was just leaving when he called to me.

"Oh and Belikov, call me Abe." He said and went back to his work.

I shut the door behind me and couldn't help but smile to myself.

If I was not mistaken, I think, _I think – _I may have just been approved by Abe Mazur.

"You blocking the door." A cold voice said from in front of me.

Rose's mother was standing there, obviously trying to get into Abe's office. I hadn't even noticed her approaching.

"Sorry." I apologised. "I didn't see you there."

"Bad move on your part." She commented…and the punched me in the stomach.

For someone so small, I wasn't expecting so much power.

I couldn't help but groan in pain.

"You deserved that." She said, and I guess, if I was in her position, I would have thought so too.

"Listen to me Belikov," she said, threateningly. "You _ever_ hurt my daughter, I will rip you apart, limb from limb."

"I understand." I said. I had already managed to get Abe to believe me; I wasn't sure I could do it again. "But I love her; and I would die before I ever even thought about hurting her."

Janine Hathaway just stared at me for a few moments.

"Ok." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "But I'm still going to give you a reminder of what will happen if you do." She said and raised her fist again, this time aiming for my face.

Thankfully, Abe chose this moment to walk out of his office.

"Janine," he said and grabbed her still raised fist. "I've already talked to him. He knows _exactly_ what will happen if he dares hurt Rose." He said and looked at me warningly.

"Belikov, please leave and go look after my daughter while I have a chat with my ex-wife, here." He said and started dragging Janine, to her displeasure, into his office.

I nodded and left quickly before Janine could break out of Abe's grip.

I jumped into my car and quickly drove down the road.

When I was sure I was safe, I pulled in.

Putting my face in my hands, I breathed two deep breaths. At least that was over with. I needed a couple of minutes to think. I still had to tell me family. I knew I would feel less overwhelmed when they knew. Up until Roza, they were the most important people in my life, and I had never kept anything from them – especially not something this big.

Everywhere I looked, I saw children. I saw a man holding his little girls hand, a man pushing his little boy on the swing. It was a constant reminder of the greatest gift I was going to get in about 7 months. As excited and happy as I was, I was nervous. I had thought about being a father…one day. I didn't think it would happen this quickly.

I wasn't regretting it. I couldn't ever regret meeting Roza and making our little angel. If I could go back in time, I'd do it all over again.

It just surprised me, how much I loved the baby inside Roza, and how little time it had taken me to fall in love with my Roza. It also scared me.

It was all happening very fast and I was just worried that I wouldn't deal with it all well. But this was Roza. I would deal with it to the best of my ability. She deserved that. Our baby deserved that.

_Our baby. _

The sound of that was like music to my ears.

I couldn't wait to meet him or her. Or feel him or her kicking through Roza's still-flat belly.

The day after tomorrow, I would be going with Rose to the doctor's appointment, where I would get to see and hear my baby for the first time.

I lifted my head from my hands and decided to not think about the future. Right now, all I wanted to do was get back home to my gorgeous girlfriend.

When I arrived back home, I noticed the TV was on. She must have woken while I was gone.

However, when I reached the couch, I noticed that she was asleep, all wrapped up in the quilt from the bed.

She was so beautiful, even in her sleep.

I gently removed the empty mug and the hot water bottle from her hands and placed them on the coffee table. I picked up the remote that was left there and switched off the TV, before picking her up off the couch and carrying her to the bedroom. I lay her down and tucked the duvet in around her.

I then climbed in myself and held her tightly in my arms.

I never wanted to ever let her go.

**Rose POV**

I woke feeling stuffy and clammy. Dimitri's arms were still around me.

"Dimitri" I said and shook him, trying to wake him.

"Roza? You ok?" he asked me groggily, his voice coated in sleep. Judging by the darkness from outside, it was definitely the middle of the night.

How could I have slept that long?

"I feel hot." I said, waving my hand in front of my face in an attempt to cool myself down.

Dimitri put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"You're a little warm." He commented. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, just really hot." I replied, pushing the quilt off me.

"I'll get you a cold drink, ok?" He said and got up.

"Thank you." I said quietly as he went to the kitchen.

I stood up from the bed and quickly took off my pyjama pants. I was now only wearing Dimitri's shirt but it came down to my thighs so I didn't feel naked.

Dimitri returned with a glass of water with ice in it in one hand, and a damp face cloth in the other.

"Here." He said and handed me the drink. I took a few sips and enjoyed the cool feeling.

He placed the damp cloth on the back of my neck. It felt so good.

"Are you ok?" He asked me again.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. I held his hand in mine. "Thank you."

"That's why I'm here." He said, joking a little and then pecking my lips.

"You want to go back to bed?" he asked me.

I realised how tired my body actually felt. How I could sleep anymore, I won't ever understand.

"Yeah." Was all I said and moved the cloth from the back of my neck so I could lie down. When I had, I placed the cloth on my forehead and closed my eyes. I could feel Dimitri moving around quietly and suddenly I felt a soft, but light blanket being placed over me instead the puffy quilt.

"Thank you, Comrade." I mumbled to him. I felt him kiss my forehead and the bed dipped slightly on one side as he climbed back in. He stayed over his side though so that I didn't have his body heat heating me up.

As much as I appreciated it, I missed his arms around me. I wouldn't be able to sleep though so I just dealt with it.

I woke the next morning when I heard Dimitri bustling around the room.

"Morning comrade" I croaked out.

He looked up at me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked me.

"No I've had enough asleep." I said and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good." I said and smiled at him. He really was very sweet.

"It's a gorgeous day outside. Do you want to go to the beach?" He asked me.

"Ooh yes!" That sounded really good. I hadn't been to the beach for so long. "Can I bring Lissa?"

"Sure. Ivan will probably want to come as well." He said.

"Yeah and if Lissa comes, so will Christian. He and Ivan should get along." I said.

"You go call Lissa and I'll get some food ready to bring."

I dialled Lissa and asked her if she and Christian wanted to join us.

"Yes of course Rose! We haven't been to the beach in ages!" She said excitedly.

"Great. I have to come back to the apartment to change and stuff so I'll see you in a bit, ok?" I said.

"Ok, see you then." She said and we hung up.

I walked out to the kitchen to find both Dimitri and Ivan chatting in the kitchen.

"Hello Rose." Ivan said when he saw me and winked.

"I didn't hear anyone at the door." I commented.

"That's because he didn't knock…again." Dimitri said, organising the last of the food.

I laughed. "I need to get back to my place to get my stuff." I said to Dimitri.

"I can bring you." Ivan said, getting up off the stool by the counter. "You get ready and then Dimitri and I will pick up you and your friends in a while."

"Sounds like a plan." I commented. "Thanks."

"See you in a while" I said and hugged Dimitri from behind.

"We'll pick you up in an hour ok?" he said to me.

"I'll be ready!" I said and Ivan and I left the apartment.

The drive to mine and Lissa's place was filled with light banter and joking. I really enjoyed Ivan's company. He was fun and easy to get along with.

"Thanks Ivan, I'll see you in a while." I sat as I climbed out of the car.

"You will." He replied and sped off in the other direction. I laughed to myself and went inside.

"Lissa, I'm home!" I called.

"Hey Rose." She hugged me. "I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. You're too busy for me now that you have a boyfriend…" She joked.

"…and a bun in the oven." Christian added.

I ignored him.

"I'll talk to you in sec, I just have to get ready." I said to Lissa.

I went into my room and pulled out my scarlet bikini. Thank god my stomach was still flat. I might as well enjoy it will I could. I put on the bikini and pulled on a loose shirt over it, along with my favourite pair of denim shorts.

An hour later, Dimitri and Ivan picked us up and the 5 of us headed to the beach.

**Short AN - I'm pretty sure I know how many babies Rose is going to have and what gender but let me know what you guys would like to see them have – please! :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Rose Melissa Ivashkov. She's the most amazing, fantastic and brilliant person ever and I freakin' love her for going back and reviewing EVERY chapter! Please, you guys, go check out her stories – especially Not Settled, I Settle. It's one of my faves and you'll love it too! Fair warning – Kellan is mine ( and Melissa's, I guess…) but we'll share :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

**Rose POV**

"We're here!" Ivan called back to us from the passenger seat.

We all jumped out when Dimitri parked the car. He was right, it was gorgeous out today. Hotter than normal. I helped Dimitri get the stuff out of the boot of the car. I went to take the basket of food but Dimitri stopped me.

"No, that's ok, I'll take that; it's heavy." He said.

I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness.

"Comrade, it's a basket of food, not a basket of bricks." I commented but let him take the food. He was just looking after me.

I picked up the blankets, the towels and the sunscreen to please him and we headed down to the sand to the others.

When we got there, I lay the blankets out. Dimitri, Ivan and Christian all took their shirts off so that they were left in their shorts. I looked at Dimitri's chest and torso and the muscles rippling there.

_I could get used to a view like this._

I followed their lead so I was left in my denim shorts and my red bikini top. Lissa, being more reserved, was wearing shorts and a tank top.

I saw Dimitri looking at me – or more likely my chest - appreciatively.

"See something you like, comrade?" I asked him, flirtatiously.

"Plenty" he said and pulled me close to him before claiming my lips with his.

"Am I gonna have to ask you guys to get a room again?" Ivan said from nearby.

I put my middle finger up to him in the general direction his voice came from.

"Oh, feisty…I like." Ivan said, laughing.

I wrapped my arms back around Dimitri's neck and deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

"Ok, I'm gonna get sick if I have to watch anymore of this." Christian's voice said.

"Me too." Ivan said.

"Guys, shut up, I think it's cute!" Lissa joined in happily.

I groaned and pulled away from Dimitri. They were all getting on my nerves.

"I'm going for a swim. You coming?" I directed the question at Dimitri but Ivan answered.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled and took off running towards the sea.

Dimitri chuckled in my ear.

"Let's go." He said. I pulled off my shorts and Dimitri and I ran to the water.

We weren't long in the water before I pulled Dimitri to me and started making out with him. I couldn't help it. Dimitri shirtless = almost irresistible. Dimitri shirtless and wet = completely irresistible.

His hands roamed my body before pulling me up by the thighs to wrap my legs around him. I clung to him, needing to feel close to him.

We were broken apart when someone splashed us. We both looked around quickly to see both Ivan and Christian laughing.

_God, they were getting very annoying_.

I splashed them back and pretty soon we were all having a big water fight.

We came out of the water, laughing and walked back to where Lissa was watching us from one of the blankets.

I flopped down on the other one and Dimitri lay beside me. He wrapped a towel around me and started to rub any water off me.

_It was arousing as hell._

Lissa and Christian decided to go for a walk down the beach, Ivan following them, claiming he didn't want to be around Dimitri and me by himself when we were both half-naked.

It was just as well. I was about a second away from moaning out loud at the feel of his hands on me, when he stopped. He picked up the sunscreen and squirted some into his hands. He rubbed them together and then started massaging it onto my body.

_These hormones were driving me crazy… I was so wet._

"Dimitri…" I mumbled quietly. Dimitri stopped rubbing me, obviously not realising he had been turning me on. His surprise quickly turned to lust when he saw _that _look in my eyes. The look that said 'take me right here, right now'.

He climbed over on top of me and started kissing me again.

I was so hot…and that was not from the sun.

"_Take me…" _I mumbled against his lips. He pulled himself away instantly.

"Roza, we can't." he said and turned his head away from mine, looking in the direction that the others had walked.

"Come on baby." I said, turning on my 'sexy' voice. I lifted my head up off the ground and started to suck on his earlobe.

"Roza…" He said warningly, moving his head trying to stop me and sitting up.

"Come on comrade! There's no one even around!" I said, still using my sexy voice.

Dimitri looked torn.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Come on baby…you know you want me…" I whispered the last part to him and started crawling towards him. When I reached him, I placed one of my legs on each side of him so that I was straddling him. I reached around to the back of my neck and started to untie my bikini.

Dimitri's facial expression changed from torn to lustful.

He growled sexily and I could feel his hardness up against my thigh.

Without saying a word he picked me up, my legs still wrapped around him and ran to his car.

He pulled me into the backseat and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I pulled the rest of my bikini off and he pulled his shorts off.

He slid one of his fingers up and down my folds, making me shiver and moan his name. He then pushed two of his fingers inside me and started a rhythm, moving in and out of me.

I wasn't going to be able to last very long, and I needed him…_now._

"Dimitri…please." I all but begged him. I _never _begged _anyone._

_The things this man could do to me without even realising it._

He got the picture and quickly positioned himself at me entrance, before thrusting deeply inside me.

I pretty much screamed out his name as our bodies began a new rhythm. He thrust hardly and deeper, hitting new spots each time until he hit one in particular.

"Dimitri, right there!" I moaned.

He bent down and started whispering things in Russian in my ear. I hadn't a clue what he was saying and at the present moment, I didn't really care. All I could hear was the sexy tone of my hot lover, and the sounds of our moans filling the car.

He continued to hit _that _spot 3 more times before I came and screamed his name out in ecstasy.

He quietly moaned my name and I felt him cum inside me.

We both lay in the backseat of the car, none of us speaking just yet. We were both trying to catch our breath after our orgasms, Dimitri was still inside me.

"I love you." He said simply to me.

"I love you." I said back to him. With that, he pulled out of me and sat up, pulling me with him.

I realised that the windows were all steamed up. It was just as well – that meant no body could see in.

I picked my bikini off the ground and pulled it on as Dimitri found his shorts and pulled them on.

We both left the car to find that the place was still deserted. _Thank god._

I could just imagine the awkward walk back onto the beach if people had been around.

We arrived back at the blankets and our stuff on the ground, finding that the others hadn't come back yet.

Dimitri and I lay down side by side. Dimitri took my hand. I was enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin, and Dimitri's hand in mine.

We lay in silence for a long time and I could feel myself start to fall asleep.

"We're back!" Ivan's voice said suddenly from right beside us. It actually made me jump a little. The place had been so quiet before they'd come back.

"I can see-or should I say hear? - that." I grumbled to him.

"Lighten up, Hathaway. You want some ice cream?"

Ice cream actually sounded very nice.

I cracked one of my closed eyes open to see Ivan sitting on the blanket next to Ivan holding 2 ice cream cones. I looked at Dimitri and noticed he had his hands over his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

I took an ice cream cone off Ivan and licked it. _It was good ice cream._

We spent another hour at the beach before leaving. Lissa said she had an evening shift she had to cover and Ivan wanted to – in his words – _'pick up a girl…and her friend, to take home for the night.'_

We dropped Ivan at a bar and Christian off at his apartment before we arrived back at mine and Lissa's apartment.

Dimitri came in with us and made dinner while Lissa rushed around and got ready for work. She left shortly after that, leaving me and Dimitri alone.

We ate dinner and then Dimitri took me to bed.

Sleep was the very last thing we did that night.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter – I just wanted to write and upload this before I went to sleep. Hope you liked!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Havent done one in a while:**

**Disclaimer –**** It all belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead – except the plot: that's mine :P**

**Reneecutie123: Dimitri is 26 and Rose is 22 :) sorry I think it's mentioned in one of the earlier chapters but I can't remember which one.**

**Chapter 27**

**Rose POV**

"Roza, come on, we're gonna be late." Dimitri's voice whispered softly close to me ear.

"Let me sleep…" I groaned at him and rolled over, burying my face in my pillow.

I could hear him chuckling.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I guess I'll just have to ring the doctor and cancel our appointment then…I guess we can see our baby another time…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said and jumped out of bed. I'd forgotten that we had an appointment today. There was no way I'd sleep now.

Dimitri laughed outright at me and wrapped his arms around me. He had a look of love and hunger in his eyes as he hugged me.

It was then that I realised that I was naked.

The memories of last night came back to me and I knotted my hands into his hair and pulled his face down to mine, all of a sudden feeling very turned on. I kissed him passionately and he didn't hesitate kissing me back.

"Roza, the baby." He said, pulling away from my lips.

They were probably the only words that would have stopped me from jumping Dimitri right there and then.

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower to clean up. When I finished, I went back out to my bedroom. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen but I smelled food coming from outside the bedroom so I had a fair idea of where he was. I rooted around my closet until I found something suitable to wear.

When I was washed, dressed and ready, I walked out to kitchen to see Dimitri just loading up scrambled eggs and toast onto two plates.

"Thank you!" I said as he landed the plate in front of me at the table. It just occurred to me how hungry I was – and that was _very._

Just as he sat down beside me, Lissa walked out of her own bedroom. It also surprised me that she always came out looking perfect. It was like she hadn't been to sleep at all!

"Good morning!" She said, cheerfully. Another thing, she was always happy. She was such a morning person…I was not.

She walked into the kitchen to get her own breakfast, whistling under her breath.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked her.

She just looked at me. "I know you hate mornings Rose but some of us actually like them."

I couldn't, and would probably never, understand _why._

"No, you're happier than normal." I commented.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She said and took a place out of the cupboard. I was about to press her for more information when Dimitri cut me off.

"I left some scrambled eggs for you if you want them." He said.

"Sure, thanks." Lissa said and emptied them onto her plate.

I continued to eye her suspiciously. I was pretty sure something was up. Maybe there wasn't though – maybe the pregnancy had just made me paranoid. I decided to let it go…for now.

"So what are you guys doing up so early? I thought you'd be in bed 'til noon, judging by how late the _noise _went on last night." She commented, putting emphasis and raising her eyebrows when she said '_noise'._

Dimitri and I both looked at each other and I laughed.

"Sorry, Liss." I said, through my chuckles. "But you should probably get used to it."

"That's what I was afraid of…" She mumbled and turned to her scrambled eggs.

"Think of it as payback for all the nights Christian stayed over." I said, finishing off my own breakfast. Dimitri picked up his own plate and mine and brought them to the kitchen.

Lissa smiled at me and I knew she was only joking. I could tell that she was happy that I was happy. We just knew each other that well.

"So what _are _you both doing up so early?" She repeated her earlier question. "You don't have to go to work, do you?"

"Nope. We have our doctor's appointment." I reminded her.

Her head snapped up.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot! Are you nervous?" She asked me.

I looked toward the kitchen and could hear Dimitri moving around in there.

"A little." I admitted. Dimitri and I hadn't talked about the dream I'd had a few nights ago but I was still a little freaked out by it, and quite scared about my ultrasound today.

"Don't be." Lissa said and smiled at me. "I'm sure everything's perfect. Give me a call or something afterwards won't you?"

"Of course." I replied and relaxed a little. Everything probably was fine. I was just, again, being paranoid.

"So you guys going to find out the sex?" Lissa asked as Dimitri walked back out to us.

I looked at Dimitri. We hadn't really talked about whether or not we wanted it to be a surprise. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to handle not knowing though. Dimitri, sensing my thoughts, and knowing how impatient I could get said,

"We can ask the doctor what the sex of the baby is if you want Roza." He chuckled.

"It's what _we _want, Comrade." I corrected him. His eyes lit up when I said 'we'.

"I want to know." He said.

_Yes!_

"Me too!" I said excitedly. I was only 9 weeks pregnant though, I was pretty sure it was too soon to tell.

"When your sister was pregnant, did she want to know?" I asked him.

"No, she wanted it to be a surprise, both times." He said.

"You have a sister?" Lissa asked him, interested.

"I have three." He answered.

"Three?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Why haven't I met them yet?!"

I laughed at her.

"Lissa, _I _haven't even met them yet." That wasn't actually true. I had met two of his sisters – by it hadn't been planned.

"Why not?" Lissa asked both us.

"We haven't gotten a chance." I replied. It was true, there always seemed to be something.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd come with me to the house later today?" Dimitri asked me.

"Today!" I looked at him. It was so soon. Lissa excused herself.

"But what if they don't like me?" I asked him quietly.

"Rose, you've already met half of them and they can't stop talking about you." Dimitri said.

"Really?" I asked him. "They talk about me?"

"Vika and Paul _love _you and Karo thinks you're very sweet." He said. "Sonya's looking forward to meeting you and Mama is pretty much beating me up for not introducing her to you yet." He said and grimaced at the last part.

I grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. I already loved his family.

"What about your grandmother?" I asked him. He hadn't said anything about Yeva.

"She's…quiet. She doesn't really say much." He said." But don't take that as a bad thing – she's like that around everyone."

He had told me about her 6th sense. She could like, _see _into the future. I found it hard to believe but Dimitri had pretty much convinced me after telling me some of the things she'd predicted.

Dimitri looked up at the clock.

"We should really go if we want to be on time." He said.

I got up and took his hand.

"Liss, we're leaving!" I called to Lissa.

She came out and hugged me.

"Good luck! Everything's fine, I'm sure of it." She said. "See you later."

"See you later." I replied and Dimitri and I left.

"So, comrade, you excited?" I asked him. This was the first time he was going to see or baby.

"Very." He said, smiling, keeping his eyes on the road.

We arrived and Dimitri took my hand in his as we walked inside. We both approached the desk.

"Hi." The same receptionist as before greeted us cheerfully.

"Hi." I replied. "Appointment for Rose Hathaway."

"Yes, it's here. Just take a seat and Dr. Olendski will be with you shortly." She said.

We sat down, Dimitri still holding my hand. It was amazing how much him being here calmed me down.

"I love you." I said to him simply.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed my lips. I smiled at him.

"Rose Hathaway?" The receptionist called out.

Dimitri and I rose and followed her to the room I had been in the first time I came here.

"Hello Rose." Dr. Olendski greeted me when we entered to room.

"Dr. Olendski." I replied politely. "This is Dimitri, he's the father." I explained.

"I see." She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dimitri. Now let's get started, shall we?"

I sat up on the table and Dimitri sat on the chair beside it.

"So, you're 9 weeks along, is that correct?" She asked me, looking at my records.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"How have you been?" She asked me. "Have you had much morning sicknesses?"

"I've been good. Yeah a little bit but not too bad." I answered.

"Any other symptoms?"

"Not really, I've just been sleeping a lot." I replied.

"Ok Rose, I'm just going to check your blood pressure and then we'll get to the ultrasound." She explained and placed a Velcro band around my upper arm. When she turned it on it tightened around my arm until it nearly hurt, but then it stopped.

"Ok, your blood pressure seems to be just fine so if you could just lie back on the table there, Rose."

I did how I was told and Dimitri took my hand in his. Dr. Olendski instructed me to lift my shirt up.

I raised it until it was just under my breasts and she retrieved a gel-like substance.

"It's going to be a little cold now." She said and I braced myself. It wasn't as cold as I had been expecting.

She lifted a scanner object that looked similar to the one she had used in my nightmare a few nights ago. My hand automatically tightened around Dimitri's. He squeezed it back, giving me courage and reassurance.

Dr. Olendski moved the device around my lower stomach for a moment or two and the three of us were watching the little portable screen on the table between me and the doctor.

She stopped moving the device after a minute and held it in one spot.

"That, right there," she said and pointed to a blob on the screen, "is your baby."

Our baby looked different than it had when I'd first seen it. It looked less like a peanut and more like a small potato.

Why I was comparing our baby's looks to food, I didn't know…

I looked over at Dimitri to see his reaction at seeing his child for the first time ever.

He wasn't crying but he looked…emotional.

"Now, if you listen very carefully, you should be able to hear the heartbeat." She said.

I stayed very still, fearing that if I moved too much I would miss it.

I didn't have to worry. Less than 30 seconds later, the sound of mine and Dimitri's baby's heartbeat filled the room. It was amazing.

"You ok, comrade?" I asked him.

"I'm more than ok." He answered and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"I'll give you two a minute and then we'll get you cleaned up Rose."

"Thank you." I said to her as she slipped out of the room.

"I love you." Dimitri said simply when she was gone.

"I love you more." I smiled at him.

"Not possible." He murmured and kissed me again.

We both stared a little longer at our baby on the screen before Dr. Olendski returned.

"By the way," I said to her, remembering something. "Is it too early to know the sex?"

"Yes, we won't be able to tell until you're about 20 weeks." She replied. I wasn't sure if I could wait another 11 weeks…then again…I didn't have a choice.

She gave me some tissues and Dimitri helped me clean up the gel on my stomach, and helped me up off the table.

"I want to see you back here in 3 weeks for your 12 week appointment, Rose, so I've made an appointment with the receptionist. Is the same time ok for you guys?" she asked.

I was about to ask her to make it a bit later so that we didn't have to get up so early but Dimitri answered before I could jump in.

"That's perfect, thank you." He said and shook her hand again before we left.

We walked out in silence. I would kill to know what was on his mind right now.

Once we reached the car, Dimitri turned and pulled me up into his arms. He swung me around once and kissed me hard on the lips.

We broke apart, slightly breathless.

"Come on," he said and winked at me. "Time to meet my family."

**Please review! By the way, if you could start giving me name suggestions that would be so great! I already know what sex the baby/babies is/are going to be but it's a surprise for now so just give me names for both genders :) Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks you guys for the reviews and the name/ gender suggestions – keep 'em coming! I love to hear from ye all!**

**I was asked by a guest if Tasha was going to be in this story. The answer is I've got a loose plot worked out but I might save it for a sequel (If I decide to do one). So we'll have to see for now! :P**

**Chapter 28**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri didn't want to tell his family that I was pregnant until after our 12 week appointment. He said he wanted to get past the initial stage where miscarriage is common before he got them excited.

I thought it was a good idea. Dimitri was positive that his family would be ecstatic about the baby so I really didn't want to get their hopes up in case, -god forbid - something happened.

He also thought it was a good idea that I meet them at least once before we gave them the news. I agreed. I didn't really want his family knowing _how _Dimitri and I actually met – he was just going to tell them we met at work and our relationship grew from there.

It was a small lie, but it was better than saying we both got drunk and had sex without protection.

We pulled up at his mother's house not long after we left the doctor's and I checked myself in the mirror. My hair had gotten a bit messed up after lying down in 's office. After I deemed myself respectable, Dimitri and I both climbed out of the car. He took my hand in his as we walked up the small stone path.

"You ok?" He asked me before knocking on the door.

"I'm fine!" I said. I was finally getting to meet Olena Belikov, the woman who raised the man I was in love with.

The door opened and Viktoria's face was on the other side.

"Rose!" she all but yelled and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too!" Dimitri said. I couldn't see his face from here but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I see you all the time." Viktoria retorted to him and pulled me inside.

"Is Mama around?" Dimitri asked her. "I want her to meet Roza."

"Yeah she's in the kitchen. You guys go into the living room; I'll get her for you." Viktoria said and turned to leave.

"Get Sonya as well, she hasn't met Rose either." He said and Viktoria left.

Dimitri led me into the living room, still holding my hand.

I took advantage of the fact that no one was around to have a look at the house. It was fairly big but it was very home-y. It was your typical modern, suburban house. I loved it.

"Dimka?" A middle-aged woman walked into the room carrying a dishcloth. "We weren't expecting you!" She said and kissed her son on the cheek. It was sweet.

"I know but I wanted you to meet someone." He said and she looked at him, wide eyed then slowly turned to where I was standing.

"Mama, this is Roza, my girlfriend." Dimitri introduced me.

Olena was silent for a minute, taking me in, before walking up to me and smiling.

"Roza! It's so nice to _finally _meet you!" She said, hugging me tightly. She threw a look at Dimitri when she said _finally. _Dimitri took a step away from her, eyeing the dishcloth in her hand as if it were a weapon.

"You too." I replied and smiled at her.

Just then Viktoria walked back into the room with Karolina, who was holding a baby and another young woman in her twenties behind her.

"Rose, nice to see you." Karolina greeted me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "This is Zoya."

I looked at the baby girl in her arms who was sleeping soundly and suddenly longed to hold my own baby.

"Hi, you must be Rose. I'm Sonya." The other woman came up and greeted me, introducing herself as one of Dimitri's older sisters.

"Nice to meet you." I said and shook her hand.

"Make yourselves at home, I'm just dishing up lunch; there's more than enough for everyone." Olena said and walked back to where I presumed the kitchen was.

Everyone made their way to the dining area and I took a seat beside Dimitri.

"Roza!" Paul came running into the room and jumped into my lap.

"Hey Paul!" I said, hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" he said. He looked at me and then at Dimitri, before his eyes rested on my face again. "Will you and Uncle Dimka play outside with me after lunch?"

I chuckled at his cuteness. "Of course we will." Dimitri answered him and Paul climbed off my lap and ran out of the room happily.

Lunch with the Belikov's was brilliant. I was liking them more and more every moment I spent with them. I felt like I'd known them all my life.

Just as we were finishing, the finally member of the Belikov family that I had yet to meet entered the room.

Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, walked in slowly. She looked frail and tired but very much aware.

"Babushka," Dimitri said. He stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek in greeting. "This is Roza." He gestured to me.

I stood up and approached the woman.  
"It's nice to meet you." I said politely and held out my hand.

She didn't say anything and just stayed into my eyes. I had a strange feeling that she was staring right into my soul.

I was about to let my hand drop awkwardly when she stuck her hand out and grasped mine.

We just stood there for a few minutes as she gazed at me uncomfortably. I looked at Dimitri in confusion but he didn't seem to find anything unusual about the way his grandmother was acting.

I was about to speak again when Yeva's eyes dropped down and rested on my stomach for a moment before darting back up and looking between Dimitri and myself. I felt Dimitri stiffen slightly.

_Did she know?_

It was possible wasn't it? Dimitri had said that she had a sort of 6th sense. I wasn't completely sure if I believed him but what else could that mean.

Before I could give it more thought, Yeva nodded, then dropped my hand and left the room. Everyone else starting chatting again. They didn't seem to notice the way Yeva's eyes had moved down to the baby.

I looked at Dimitri and he looked relieved. He took my hand and led me out a back door that led to a beautiful little garden.

"What _the hell_ was that?" I asked him. I was so confused.

"She was checking to see if you were good for me." He said as if that explained everything.

"Wha- How?" I said, a little too loudly.

"Roza, its ok, calm down." He said soothingly. "I told you about her 6th sense – she was checking to see if she could sense any badness in you."

I just looked at him, silently asking him if she thought I was good enough for him.

"Don't worry, she approved." He said and kissed the top of my head. I sighed in relief.

"Did she know?" I asked him. "About the baby, I mean?" I finished, lowering my voice.

"Yes, I think so. But she won't say anything – if she saw that you were pregnant then she saw that we're planning to tell everyone very soon." He replied.

He pulled me close to him and I hugged him tightly. We were broken apart by Paul.

"Will you guys play with me now?"

Dimitri chuckled and picked Paul up and put him over his shoulder. Paul squealed happily and struggled to get down, laughing his head off. Dimitri placed him on the grass.

"Uh-oh." He said. "Roza? I think Paul may have the tickles." He said seriously.

"We'd better check then, Comrade." I said and joined them on the grass. I attacked Paul's sides while Dimitri held down his arms. I tickled him until he was breathless and begging me playfully to stop. We let go and stood up. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I twisted my head around towards his so I could kiss him. Dimitri realised what I wanted and quickly bent down and attached his lips to mine.

The kiss was short but it was enough for my hormones to be driven crazy again.

It was then that I realised we had an audience.

Dimitri's mother, and Sonya and Karolina, who was holding Zoya again, were all standing on the porch, watching us with big grins.

I looked down, embarrassed slightly at our public display of affection but Dimitri lifted my chin.

"Don't be embarrassed." He whispered so only I could hear him. "They just love seeing me happy."

I smiled at that.

_He said I made him happy. _

And his family liked me.

We didn't stay long after that. I was starting to get tired again.

As we were leaving that evening, Olena hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Will you both come for Thanksgiving?" She asked me and Dimitri. I looked at him for confirmation, letting him know that I would love nothing more than to spend Thanksgiving with his family.

"Of course Mama, we'll see you soon." He said and kissed her.

"Oh and bring Ivan with you as well!" Olena called as we reached the car. "I haven't seen that boy in a while!"

We both chuckled. This would be a fun Thanksgiving. I didn't think Lissa would mind, it would give her and Christian some alone time. Not that they didn't already get that.

When we climbed back into Dimitri's car, I let out a shaky breath. I really hadn't realised how much having his family's approval of me meant to me.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked. I was still a little turned on from our kiss earlier and I was craving his touch.

He turned to look at me.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

I smiled my man-eater smile at him and he shifted a little in his seat.

I loved how I had that effect on him.

The drive back to my apartment felt a lot longer than normal and the sexual tension in the car was getting too hard to ignore. No pun intended.

On the corridor, the kissing started and clothes were vanishing from our bodies before we were even in the door.

Dimitri didn't even bother turning the lights on when we walked in; he knew his way around by now. We continued kissing and eventually made our way to my bedroom. I shut the door with my foot and pushed Dimitri down on the bed.

We were both in for a _long _night.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good; I wasn't extremely happy about it.**

**Oh and I realise the Belikov's are Russian and probably don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but let's say for the sake of this story that they do because Rose is around 12 weeks pregnant at the end of November. (I think that's when Thanksgiving is! Sorry America, if I'm wrong!) :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Second update today! Hope ye'r happy!**

**Chapter 29**

**Rose POV**

**3 weeks later**

I had been working really hard over the last couple of weeks. I had now caught up on all the paperwork from the latest case and I'd done all of the reports that I had to. The best part about being at work, was that Dimitri was there with me.

He had a lot more work to catch up on then me because of the fact that he'd been taking days off to be with me when I had my morning sickness.

In the end, I couldn't let him take another day off, and I really had to stop as well. I'd be going on maternity leave pretty soon anyway so I was going to have to be at home a lot of the time then. Dimitri had been reluctant to go back to work but he was happier when I assured him that I'd be going with him.

I was now 12 weeks pregnant and Dimitri and I would be spending Thanksgiving with his family on Thursday. We had our next doctor's the day before, which happened to be tomorrow morning so the timing couldn't be better.

My pregnancy was going as smoothly as we could have hoped for and we were going to tell his family after dinner on Thursday. We had to tell them soon anyway as I was just beginning to show. I wasn't really looking forward to getting really big and fat, but Dimitri _loved _my tiny bump. He could never keep his hands to himself.

Currently, I was just lounging on my office chair having finished all my work. Work was actually pretty boring now-a-days. Abe wouldn't let me go on any raids – which I didn't blame him for after the last one, nor did he have any cases for me. So I basically spent my days swinging on my chair, annoying Mason and Eddie, and of course, distracting Dimitri.

I lifted myself off my chair and walked across to Dimitri's office.

I didn't even bother knocking anymore and just walked right in.

"Hey Comrade," I said seductively.

"Hiya," he said, still looking down at his work, obviously not noticing my tone. Another thing about my pregnancy;

It was making me horny as hell.

I shut and locked the door behind me. Dimitri still didn't notice, obviously too engrossed in his work.

I walked around his desk and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"How are you feeling?" He mumbled to me while writing something down.

"I'm good, baby…" I whispered, and starting kissing his neck.

"Roza…" He said warningly.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He asked me, dropping his pen.

"I _need _you…" I said. I really did. It was amazing how quickly I became sexually frustrated these days. Dimitri had learned to live with it.

"Here?!" He asked me, looking pretty shocked. I don't know why it surprised him so much; I had also wanted to it in the elevator leading up to his apartment, the beach…again, even the local park. All of those times he had complied, I might add. The office was a given.

"Yes baby…" I said, using my 'sexy' voice and swung one of my legs over his so that I was straddling him on his chair.

"I really don't think this is a good idea…" He murmured as I kissed his lips. He didn't sound very convinced himself…this would be easy.

I pulled back from his lips and slowly unbuttoned my crisp white blouse. Dimitri's eyes followed my _every _move. His eyes grew lust-filled when I threw my shirt behind me, exposing my bra. I had him, hook, line and sinker.

Over the last 2 weeks, my breasts had grown a full cup size and I had called Lissa to go bra shopping with me. I bought a whole drawer full of new ones that would actually fit me, or I would have to go commando – much to Dimitri's pleasure.

Dimitri's mouth attached itself to my breasts as I wound my hands into his hair. His hands went around and unzipped my pencil skirt, and tugged it off without much difficulty.

He groaned at the sight of my tiny belly and undid his own belt buckle. He stood up and sweeped everything that was on his desk down onto the floor, where it scattered. I guess I wasn't the only horny one.

He sat me up on the desk and climbed on top of me. I was suddenly very glad that I had thought to lock the door, otherwise anyone could walk in and find us in a fairly embarrassing position.

He pulled his dress pants off as I pulled his shirt over his head. He had me moaning at the mere sight of him naked.

I didn't want foreplay right now; we could save that for later. I just wanted a good quick fuck.

"Dimitri, please, just fuck me…" I said to him, maybe a little aggressively, but I didn't care, I just needed him in me.

He didn't need telling twice. He spread my legs and lifted one and put it around his waist. Once he had positioned himself, he thrust himself into me. He waited a moment before starting up a fast rhythm.

"Harder, Dimitri…" I instructed. Dimitri was more than willing to comply with my request.

The harder he thrust, the louder I was becoming. But to be honest, I really didn't care who heard us.

Dimitri attached his mouth to mine to help quieten my moans.

It wasn't long before I came hard, but Dimitri continued his pace, helping me ride out orgasm, all the while kissing me to smother my moans and screams of pleasure.

Just as I was reaching the end of mine, Dimitri got his release and came inside me.

We both lay there breathless for a minute before he pulled himself out of me and got up.

"Better?" He asked me with a boyish grin.

"Much," I answered, grinning back. Although it wouldn't be long before I'd need him again. "You?"

"Much," He repeated what I had said and kissed me passionately.

We both started moving around his office, picking up pieces of our clothing and helping each other dress. When we were both finally respectable again, I helped Dimitri pick up all the items and paperwork that had been flung off his desk.

"I'd better get back to work; I just lost a valuable half an hour." He said smirking at me.

"Fine then, anymore I won't bother you…I'll just have to pleasure myself…" I trailed off, knowing that the thought of me pleasuring myself would more than likely turn him on.

Sure enough, he growled and pulled me to him, kissing me ferociously.

I pulled back all too soon.

"Thought you had work to do?" I said to him.

He bent down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Later…" he whispered and then returned to his desk.

I walked to his door, winked at him and unlocked it, feeling almost as horny as I did going in.

I sat back down by my desk, but again, got bored quickly. How I was going to do this every day for the next 8 weeks was beyond me.

I was taking my leave when I was 5 months pregnant so I would leaving in roughly 2 months.

I was looking forward to our appointment tomorrow, and then to Thanksgiving on Thursday.

Thinking of Thanksgiving, I was reminded of what I'd said to Viktoria a few weeks ago about getting her a job.

I got up and left my office. I knocked on Abe's door and heard him call from me to enter.

"Rose. What can I do for you, kiz?" He said, looking up from his work.

"Have you called Viktoria yet?" I asked him.

"Who?" He asked, looking confused.

"Dimitri's sister? The girl you promised me you'd hire?" I said. How could he have forgotten?

"I'll get around to it kiz." He said and returned to his work.

"Dad, please! She needs this job!" I said. I don't know if it was because I was pleading him, or if it was because I had called him 'Dad', but I could he was like putty in my hand. I was pretty sure I was the only one that could do that to him.

"Alright alright, I'll call her ok? I won't get a chance today but I'll definitely call her before Friday." He said.

"Thank you." I said, and left.

There was no point going to back to my office, and as much as we both loved it, I didn't want to distract Dimitri anymore, otherwise, he'd just be bringing work home with him. So I decided to go annoy Eddie and Mason. Luckily, they had conjoining offices.

"Hey Mase," I said as I entered his office. "Hey Eddie!" I called through the open door in the left wall.

"Hey Rose." Eddie called back and Mason just grunted in response. I had come in here with the intention of annoying the shit out of him but I took one look at the huge stacks of paper on either side of him and decided to be nice for once and leave him alone.

"Hey," I said again to Eddie as I walked back through to his office.

"Hi," He smiled at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm bored." I said and sat myself up on his desk.

"It's nearly time to go now anyway." He said.

"Yeah but Dimitri has a fuckload of work to do and he's my lift home." I explained. I'd be here another couple of hours at least.

"I can drop you if you want? I'm heading by that when anyway." He said as he gathered his stuff.

"You sure?" I asked. Going home sounded much better than hanging around here for the next few hours, bored.

"Yep, it's no problem."

"Ok, thanks, I'll just go let Dimitri know." I said, leaving the office, Eddie in tow.

"Ok, I'll meet you out front."

"Sure, see you in a sec."

I walked back to Dimitri's office.

"Hey Comrade, Eddie said he's gonna drop me home 'cos he's going by that way anyway." I explained and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, I'll be over in a bit." Dimitri said and pulled me back so he could peck me on the lips.

I was smiling as I left his office. How had I possibly gotten a boyfriend who was so perfect? Even his family was freakin' perfect!

Eddie beeped the horn when he saw me and I ran and jumped in the car.

"How you been? I haven't seen you much now that you spending all your time with Belikov." He said jokingly. I could see the humour in his eyes.

"I can't help it, he's just so hot." I replied jokingly.

"I don't want details." He said and I laughed. We continued our light banter all the way back to my apartment.

"You alright from here?" He said, pulling up at the footpath outside me building.

"Perfect." I replied. "Thanks a million, Eddie."

"No problem! See you tomorrow!" he called as he pulled away from the curb.

I walked inside and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I had been keeping up with my running and working out so that I wouldn't gain _that _much weight. Even if I did it would be a lot easier to knock the weight back off after the baby.

I reached my floor and walked to my door. When I got there, I noticed the door was left ajar. I racked my brain to remember if I had left the door open this morning but no, I had definitely locked it. Lissa was at work and was spending the night at Christians.

Something didn't feel right.

_Who had been in my apartment?_

I very quietly pushed the door open and gasped in shock when I saw the apartment.

The place was torn apart.

However, it wasn't the broken glass or the ripped up cushions that were thrown about that caught my attention.

It was the red writing that was smeared across one of the walls.

_You'd better watch yourself Hathaway. _

**Bit of a dirty chapter in the beginning but a bit of a cliffy in the end. Hope you guys enjoyed ;) Review and let me know what you thought**.

**Also, can someone please please let me know what happens on Thanksgiving in America? I'm Irish and don't celebrate it so I dunno! :)**


	31. Chapter 30 HLS

**CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S CHAPTER 30 ALREADY! This story is 3 weeks old today! **

**evilneevil – cool you were at the Olympics? I've been watching some of them but I was glued to it yesterday when Katie Taylor (Irish boxer) was fighting.**

**It was a proud day for Irish people I'll tell ya that! ;)**

**jackie1991 – Thank you for all the info! It will really help! You're a nurse? I might PM you about that later on – I've been thinking about maybe doing nursing after school (it's one of my options anyway!) As for L & C, we'll have to see! And I don't currently have a beta but I think I'm alright for now – sorry about my mistakes! I often notice one or two that I've missed in each chapter and they annoy me :P I'll be more careful! And I'll PM you if I change my mind about a beta :) **

**Don't worry – more lemons and Ivan to come! (I can't resist puppy dog eyes ;)) **

**Dimka's chick – thank you for your review on my first lemon (ch. 5)! I agree…Rose is lucky :P**

**Only The Lucky & kait (guest) – thank you for Thanksgiving tips! :)**

**And apologies for the short chapter but I wanted to end it there!**

**Chapter 30**

**Rose POV**

"Eddie? I need you to come back here." I spoke quickly and urgently into my phone, after backing out of my apartment. For once, I didn't have any weapons on me and there was no way that I would scope out my apartment for possible threats when I was supposed to be protecting another life other than my own.

"Why, are you ok?" Eddie's voice replied.

"Eddie, just get here, ok?"

"I just turned, be there in a minute." He answered and then I hung up. I ran back down the stairs again and outside the building.

Eddie pulled up less than 60 seconds later.

"Rose, what happened?" He said. I must have looked pretty worked up.

"Someone was in my apartment. Can you call Abe and let him know? I need to call Dimitri."

Eddie wasted no time. He had Abe on the phone and was explaining the situation straight away.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Dimitri.

"Roza? You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Look, there was someone in my apartment. I don't know who or why but Eddie's talking to Abe now." I explained.

"Abe's sending a team out to investigate Rose." Eddie called to me.

"I'm on my way." Dimitri replied quickly.

20 minutes later, I had F.B.I. cars outside my building. Abe and Dimitri jumped out of the same car.

"Rose, what happened?" My father asked me.

"Eddie just dropped me off and when I got upstairs I noticed that the door was open. When I looked in everything was trashed and there was a message on the wall. I came straight back down here and called Eddie to come back."

Abe quickly sent people in to see if the person who had done it was still inside.

"What did the message say?" Dimitri asked me quietly.

"That I needed to watch myself or something." I told him, trying to act cool but in all honesty…I was a little freaked out.

I saw anger flash in Dimitri's eyes, but it was replaced with concern for me.

"I need to call Lissa and make sure she's alright." I told him and walked a little bit away from the group to make the call.

She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Rose!" She said brightly.

"Liss!" I said, relieved that she seemed to be ok. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She sounded confused.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Christian's. Rose, what's going on?" She sounded worried and slightly scared at my urgent tone.

"Someone broke into our apartment and left a message to try and scare me. But you're ok, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really. Are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you think you'd be able to stay at Christian's for a couple of weeks?" I asked her. I really didn't feel comfortable at the thought of her being there alone, defenceless while I was at work.

"Sure, he won't mind. What are you gonna do?" She asked me.

I didn't answer for a moment.

_What was I going to do?_

I _could _stay at Dimitri's. But would that be pushing boundaries? I mean, things were going so great between us, I didn't want to ruin it by moving too fast. Abe was loaded though – he'd definitely manage to get me somewhere to stay for a while that was safe.

Was it so wrong that I_ wanted_ to be stay with Dimitri though?

"I'm not sure yet Liss. I'll talk to you in a bit ok?" I answered her honestly.

"Ok. Call me and let me know if you hear anything!"

"I will Lissa. Bye." I hung up and took a deep breath.

Who had done this? I mean, I had people who didn't like me, _plenty _of them – but nobody who would break into my apartment and leave me threats. Those were the kind of enemies Abe made, not me.

"Is Lissa alright?" Dimitri's voice came from behind me, and I admit, made me jump a little.

"She's fine. She was with Christian all day and is going to spend the next few weeks with him."

He pulled me close to him and nuzzled his face in my neck.

"I'm glad you're ok." His voice was muffled.

I smiled at him and pulled back so that I could kiss him.

He kissed me back and then took my hand and we walked back towards the group who were all still buzzing around the place.

I looked around for Abe but couldn't see him.

"Rose!" Mason's urgent voice caught my attention as he ran up to me and Dimitri.

"What happened?" I asked him, taking note of the look on his face.

"There was a breakout in Tarasov." He said.

Tarasov was the local prison that all criminals were sent to after being found guilty of whatever crimes they were being charged for.

"Mason, who broke out?" I asked, although the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach was already telling me.

He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Victor and Robert Dashkov."

**To everyone who thought it was Tasha – she may be in it…or she may be in a sequel if I decide to do one :P**

**REVIEW OR I WILL KILL OFF IVAN! I'm so evil…;)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Jackie1991 – this one's for you! :D hope you like!**

**Enjoy you guys and please review! 181 reviews – I'm lovin' it ;)**

**Guest – very ****very**** soon! At Thanksgiving! :D**

**Chapter 31**

**Rose POV**

"What!"

How was that possible?

Dimitri rubbed circles in my hand, trying to calm me down. It didn't work though, I could tell he was just as angry as I was about this.

"They have no idea how it happened." Mason said. "Bunch of fucking idiots…" He then murmured. "Look Rose, Abe just found out and he's livid; he'll take care of it. He's pretty sure that they're the ones that broke into your apartment, he says they're probably pissed that you found them out."

I guess I was bound to make dangerous enemies at some stage in my career. I just didn't think it would happen after only 4 years in the business…then again, _I was the daughter of the dangerous Abe Mazur. _Of course I have enemies – whether I know that or not.

Mason was needed somewhere else and he took off.

"Let's get out of here." Dimitri murmured in my ear and pulled me gently towards his car.

We pulled up at Dimitri's apartment less than half an hour later and walked in.

I had expected to find his apartment empty…I was wrong.

"Hey you guys!" Ivan said from the couch, watching TV and surrounded by junk food.

"Ivan, I told you yesterday that you could keep that key as long as you used it for emergencies!" Dimitri said, sounding exasperated.

"I was out of Doritos," was Ivan's replied in the same tone that Dimitri had used.

I couldn't help myself. Despite this evening's events…I laughed.

Dimitri chuckled beside and went to the kitchen to make his famous hot chocolate.

"So, what's up?" Ivan asked me.

I relayed the events of this evening to him and he listened intently.

I think it was the first time I had ever seen him look and act serious.

I started thinking about whether or not I should ask Dimitri if I could stay with him or not. I decided I needed a guy's point of view, that wasn't Dimitri's, on the matter.

"Ivan?" I looked towards the kitchen, where Dimitri still was. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said. I was actually liking him more and more with each minute I spent with him. He was kind of starting to feel like the big brother I never had.

"I need a place to stay. Do you think it's too soon if I asked Dimitri if I could live with him for a bit?"

Ivan seemed to give it some thought.

"No." He said eventually. "I mean, you guys are having a baby right? It makes sense that you live together."

I guess, but I mean, I know I really like the idea of living with him, but I'm not really sure I'm ready yet."

"Then why don't you stay with me for a bit while you get your head around everything. Dimitri won't mind and I have a spare bedroom in my flat." Ivan said.

"Seriously? You'd do that?" I asked him incredulously. I mean, I'd met this guy twice, maybe three times and he was offering me a place to stay.

"Of course, I'd do anything for my best friends knocked up girlfriend," He replied smirking at me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dimitri asked, re-entering the room with 3 cups of hot chocolate.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Ivan said and walked towards the bathroom.

"What was that?" Dimitri asked me, looking confused.

"Eh, well, Ivan offered me a place to stay while Abe's sorting out everything." I answered. I hoped he was ok with it – it seemed like the best option.

Dimitri looked a little hurt.

"Oh. You don't want to stay with me?" He asked.

"Please don't be upset or angry! Of course I want to stay with you but things are going so great between us – I'm just not sure we're ready to live together yet." I tried to explain. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Dimitri, seeing this, quickly changed his hurt expression to a compassionate one.

"Oh Roza, I'm not upset. I understand baby." He said and pulled me close to him.

"It's just I'm afraid if we move too fast, we'll wreck what we have and I can't lose you…" The last part of my sentence may have not been understandable due to the thick tears that had started pouring down my cheeks.

"Oh Roza," he repeated and pulled me into his lap. "You're not going to lose me…ever. But I understand. We can take things as slow as you want."

Suddenly, I didn't feel crying anymore.

I turned in Dimitri's lap so I was straddling him. I grabbed his face and started kissing him. He seemed a little taken aback at first but very soon, starting returning the pressure of lips against his.

My tongue slipped out and traced his bottom lip. He willingly opened his mouth further and our tongues explored each other's mouths urgently.

For the second time that day, I unbuttoned my white shirt. Well, I started to anyway. Dimitri pushed my hands away gently and roughly ripped my shirt off my body. It had been an expensive one that Lissa bought me for Christmas last year, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Dimitri's hands immediately went to my little bump. I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Why _he was turned on by it, I really didn't know.

I moaned into his mouth when his hands moved from my belly up to my breasts.

I grabbed the top of Dimitri's shirt and also ripped his from his body. He groaned into my mouth and I felt moisture in between my legs.

I unbuckled his belt as he unzipped my shirt, which had ridden up to my thighs due to the fact that I was straddling him.

I could feel Dimitri's hardness through his pants and immediately started to grind against him. We both moaned at the same time and I continued to dry-humping him, the friction turning us both on even more.

"Hey, you guys finished talki-oh" Ivan must have walked back out the bathroom. To be honest, I'd forgotten he was there; I was pretty sure Dimitri had too.

We didn't stop though. I kept riding Dimitri with our clothes still on and we both kept making out. It probably would have been polite to stop what we were doing, or even more it to the bedroom. Either way, a tornado wouldn't be able to stop us now.

"Aw come on dude, I don't wanna see that!" Ivan groaned.

Dimitri and I ignored him. I wasn't even sure if Dimitri could hear him.

Dimitri's hands moved from my waist down to my ass and squeezed, emitting a louder moan from me.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving this time! I was here first!" Ivan exclaimed from somewhere nearby. I started to tune him out. At this point, this was happening whether he was here or not; I didn't care.

I moved one of my own hands from Dimitri's hair down to his crotch. I stuck my hand into his already undone pants and rubbed him. He started nibbling on my 'special' spot under my ear while groaning.

"Ok fine! I'm leaving; you got what you want." Ivan grumbled a few curses, directed at us under his breath and a moment later I heard the front door slam shut.

As soon as it closed, Dimitri pulled me off him and we both stood up. He pulled my pencil skirt down, letting it slide down my legs to the floor. I kicked off my shoes and dragged his own pants down, sliding my body down to the ground with them so that I was kneeling in front of him.

I looked up at him seductively and grinned cheekily. I saw him visibly gulp when he realised what I was doing. I was good at this. I knew that; he knew that.

I stuck my fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to the ground and then took his hard length in my hands.

I smeared some of the precum along his head and then gently took him in my mouth. I started slow and steady before building up speed. After a minute, my neck started to hurt a little from straining it so I pushed him back down into a sitting position on the couch. I positioned myself between his legs and continued what I had been doing. Dimitri was groaning and had his eyes closed in pleasure as I worked to pleasure him.

Not long passed when Dimitri leaned forward and picked me up. He quickly undid and pulled off my bra, as well as pulling down my panties and placed me on his lap.

I gently lowered myself onto him and used his shoulders to get enough strength and leverage to push myself up and down again.

I could feel the knot in my stomach clenching tightly.

"Dimitri…I'm so, close…" I managed to get out in between the thrusts Dimitri was sending upwards.

He stopped suddenly, and pulled us both back up into standing positions. He led me over to the armchair and turned my back to him. He bent me over so that my arms were resting on the arm of the chair and then thrust quickly into me from behind.

I couldn't help the screams of pleasure coming out of my mouth.

"Dim…fuck..." Was all I was able to get out before I came hard, Dimitri following my lead. We both stood there, catching our breath before Dimitri pulled out and turned me around to face him. He kissed me passionately and instantly, I felt him start to harden against my leg.

Without breaking our kiss, he picked me up in his arms, our hot chocolate forgotten and carried me to his bedroom.


	33. Chapter 32

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! We've reached 200! :D**

**And don't worry – I won't really kill Ivan! I love him too much! :P**

**Bubba98 – lol at what your science teacher said! It reminds me of Mean Girls; "**_**don't have sex. If you have sex, you will get pregnant and die." Lol; love that movie!**_

**Dimka's chick – I have a plan! It'll happen! The reason I put her with Ivan is because I love writing chapters including him and I wanted to have a little fun :P also, I figured Christian would drive Rose mad!**

**evilneevil – me too!**

**Melissa (kellan's wife) – lol, I love your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**Little shout out to Yvonne Ozera, who was up all night reading this story! Hope she's enjoying a nice long sleep! :D**

**Chapter 32**

**Rose POV**

_Bang…Bang…Bang_

Three loud thumps echoed out around the room, waking me from my dreams of a hot Russian doing naughty things with me.

"Are you guys decent?" Ivan's voice came from the other side of the door.

Dimitri groaned and buried his face into my neck. I pulled the sheet that had fallen down around our waists up to cover my chest, which was bare from last night.

"Yes!" I called back.

As soon as I answered, Ivan burst through the door and jumped on the bed.

"Come on roomie, its moving day!" He shouted and jumped up and down.

"Fuck off Ivan." Dimitri's muffled voice came from my neck.

"I'm not leaving until you guys are up."

"Fine!" Dimitri said and pushed him, causing him to fall off the bed.

I laughed at Ivan in a heap on the ground while Dimitri grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

Ivan got up and Dimitri managed to get him out the door so that I could get up.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and could feel Dimitri's gaze on me. I turned to look at him and saw the lust and hunger in his eyes as he checked out my body.  
"See something you like Comrade?" I asked and winked at him.

Dimitri didn't answer with words. He walked over and picked me up and kissed me passionately.

"And no fooling around!" Ivan shouted.

Dimitri and I both groaned at the same time and he put me down again.

"We'd better get moving anyway, we have our appointment soon." I reminded him. I could see the excitement light up in his eyes at the prospect of seeing our baby again.

I jumped into Dimitri's shower and had a quick wash. When I finished, I found that Dimitri had left a fluffy white towel there for me. I wrapped myself up.

It was then that I realised that I had no clothes.

"Eh, Dimitri?" I asked, walking back into the bedroom. I found Dimitri already dressed and ready to go. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You ripped my clothes last night." I reminded him.

Dimitri grinned cheekily at me. _Men…_

He threw one of his button up shirts to me and I pulled it on.  
"And can we stop quickly at my apartment on the way home?" I asked him. I could hardly go to a doctor's appointment wearing nothing but Dimitri's shirt.

We left Dimitri's place not long after that and drove by my apartment. Dimitri walked ahead of me into the apartment in case danger was lurking. When we entered, the first thing I noticed was that the place had been cleaned – including the message on the wall. I was glad, I wasn't sure how I would have reacted if I had seen it again.

I pulled a suitcase out of the back of my closet and starting stuffing as much clothes as I could fit in it. I figured I might as well take as much as I could and drop it off at Ivan's later.

When the case was overflowing and Dimitri had helped me zip it shut, I pulled another shirt and dress pants out of my drawer and quickly changed into them. I stuffed Dimitri's shirt that I had been wearing into the suitcase as well and the two of us walked back out to the car, Dimitri carrying my stuff.

We went straight to 's office after leaving mine and we walked hand in hand inside the building.

We had to wait a little more than normal today and I was starting to get fidgety when my name was called.

"Rose, Dimitri, how are you both?" greeted us when we entered her office once again.

"We're both good." I answered.

"Good. Ok, Rose, you can sit yourself up on the table." She said, getting down to business. That was one of the reasons I liked having her as my doctor. She was friendly, but efficient, and I felt comfortable around her.

I lifted my shirt up for her and waited for the doctor to start the ultrasound.

I felt a little pressure on my hand, and saw Dimitri squeezing it, giving me comfort.

I smiled brightly at him and he kissed my temple.

The doctor asked me a few more routine questions and then continued to on to the ultrasound.

squirted and spread the cold gel on my small bump and I automatically looked toward the screen beside us.

A fuzzy picture showed up and remained blurry as she moved the wand around on my stomach.

"And there is your baby." She said.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked at our baby. It no longer looked like a bean, or a blob. It looked like…a baby.

Dimitri kissed my temple again as the baby's heartbeat rang out in a strong, steady rhythm. I looked at him and noticed he also had tears in his eyes. That was enough for my own tears to spill out of my own eyes.

"Can we get a picture?" Dimitri asked her.

"Of course," she answered. "How many would you like?"

Dimitri looked at me.

"Lissa will want one," I said immediately. "And I want one for the old man."

"I'll get one for Mama and give it to her tomorrow after we tell her." Dimitri said. "I'll give one to Ivan too. And we both want one so that's 6."

"No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes." said and left the room.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered as I looked back at the little screen.

"I know." He said, and raised our clasped hands to his lips, giving the back of my hand a light kiss.

We stayed quiet, just enjoying the silence until the doctor returned back into the room with our pictures.

I cleaned myself up and she gave us our pictures.

"I want to see you back again in 3 weeks." She said.

We both thanked her and returned to the car. I handed Dimitri three of the pictures and kept the other three myself.

We drove straight to Ivan's from the doctor's office.

Ivan lived in an average-sized, two bedroom apartment. It was a little on the messy-side but that's exactly how I liked it. Lissa was always really strict about the apartment being spotless _all the time._ It was a little irritating because I wasn't exactly the cleanest person.

"Hey roomie!" Ivan called and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god, are there like 5 of you? You're everywhere!" I said to him. He just kept popping up out of nowhere.

He laughed and showed me to my temporary room. It was a little on the small side but it would do. Dimitri placed my suitcase on my bed and he and Ivan went back out to the kitchen, leaving me to get my stuff sorted.

I emptied my suitcase onto the bed and started to hang my clothes up in the wardrobe. I had enough stuff with me to last me a while so I wouldn't need to go back to the apartment for a while..

I called Lissa and checked up on her. I only meant to spend 5 minutes talking to her but she wanted to know all about the appointment, so I spent just under an hour talking to her.

When I hung up, I found Dimitri and Ivan looking at the ultrasound picture that we had gotten earlier. Dimitri was looking at it with a slightly awestruck expression. Ivan's forehead was scrunched up.

"It looks like an old potato." He commented. I rolled my eyes and Dimitri took the picture out of Ivan's hands.

"Just give it to me, I'll give to someone who actually wants it." Dimitri said.

"No! I want it. I'm sorry, I was just saying what it reminded me of." Ivan apologised.

Dimitri rolled his eyes but gave him the picture back.

"You're coming tomorrow right?" Dimitri asked him.

"Of course! I wouldn't pass up a chance to have Olena Belikov's cooking for anything…not even sex!" He said, as though trying to convince us how much he liked it.

I laughed at his tone and said goodbye to Dimitri, who had to go back to his apartment to wash and have clean clothes for Thanksgiving tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He said and gave me one of his quick, but passionate kisses.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting him to leave.

"Time will go fast, Roza. I'll be here first thing – probably before your even awake." He said and chuckled at me.

He left after another kiss and I said goodnight to Ivan.

Once I was back in my room, I ridded myself of my clothes and pulled Dimitri's shirt out of my closet and pulled it on.

I fell asleep quickly, the smell of Dimitri wafting off his shirt, soothing me into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Baby names! I need 'em! Keep giving me ideas – I'm really liking the ones I've gotten so far but I'd appreciate all the ideas and options I can get! Thanks you guys!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all the new favourites and follows!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to the people who gave me lots and lots of baby name suggestions! I appreciate every one of them!**

**Yvonne Ozera – whoops, didn't mean to make ya cry – even if they were happy tears! :P**

**Melissa – yes, I love Ivan too – I get such a buzz out of bullying him a little bit! :D**

**Chapter 33**

**Rose POV**

Just as he had said, Dimitri was already here when I woke up.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Roza." He said and kissed my forehead. "Mama wants us over at the house around 2pm. That ok?"

"Sounds great." I smiled up at him and sat up in bed.

I saw Dimitri smiling at the fact that I had worn his shirt to bed.

"I missed you last night." He whispered to me and I admit, it was turning me on a little.

"I missed you too." I whispered back and he bent down to kiss me again.

Dimitri broke the kiss much too soon.

"Roza, we don't have time. My mother will kill me if we're late." He said and then very reluctantly pulling away from me.

"Later…" I said seductively and I could see a mischievous look in his eyes that made me melt.

"I'll go make something for you and Ivan while you're getting dressed and then we'll go, ok?" He said as he got up off the bed.

"Sure. I'll be out in a few." I said and pulled myself out of bed when Dimitri left the room.

I jumped in the shower and, despite my words to Dimitri, spent a lot longer in there than I intended too.

Once I had showered and washed my hair, I dried it and let it fall down my back. I pulled on a cute grey sweater-dress that Lissa had bought me for my birthday last spring but I hadn't worn it yet.

The weather outside was starting to turn cold; winter was definitely here.

My dress was warm and cosy and it didn't show off my small baby bump. I couldn't wait until Dimitri's family knew about the pregnancy; then I wouldn't have to hide my bump anymore.

I applied a very small amount of make-up and pulled on my comfy boots. Then I walked out to the kitchen where Dimitri and Ivan were talking.

"You look gorgeous." Dimitri said when he saw me enter the room.

"Aw, thanks man." Ivan replied and I laughed.

Dimitri hit him over the head before walking up to me and pulling me tight against him.

"I can't wait for tonight." He whispered to me, that mischievous look coming back into his eyes.

_God I love this man._

"Dimitri, can you keep it in your pants for a little while? At least until I'm drunk and won't notice." Ivan said, taking a swig of something.

I looked at Ivan properly for the first time this morning and noticed he had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Ivan, it's morning time!" I exclaimed.

"It's Thanksgiving." He replied, looking at me like I was dumb.

"So?"

"So…I plan on being drunk all day – I'm just getting a head start." He said and took another swig.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." A cup of Dimitri's hot chocolate was exactly what I needed.

The three of us left the apartment an hour later. Dimitri drove; I sat in the passenger seat while Ivan sat in the back with his 3 packs of beer.

"Is he really going to drink all that?" I asked Dimitri.

He shrugged. "Probably…It's Ivan." He said like it was an obvious explanation.

Dimitri took my hand and we walked up the path to Dimitri's family's house, Ivan walking in front of us.

When we reached the front door, Olena had already answered it to Ivan.

"Well if it isn't one of my best friend's sisters!" Ivan exclaimed when he saw Olena. Dimitri rolled his eyes and Olena chuckled and pulled Ivan into a hug.

"Where have you been, boy?!" She asked him. Then she spotted me and Dimitri over his shoulder.

"Dimka! Roza! How are you both?" She asked and kissed both of our cheeks. I could see happiness in her eyes at the sight of us holding hands. She really was a sweet woman.

"Happy Thanksgiving Roza!" Paul ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Dimka!" He then said before running back inside.

"Well, come on in, don't stand out there in the cold!" Olena started fussing over us and led us inside. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

Dimitri and I took off our coats and he hung them up on a rack near the door. We followed Olena through the hallway and into the living room.

"Roza!" I just had time to realise it was Viktoria that was running to hug me before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed.

"For what?" I asked, not comprehending what she was thanking me for.

She pulled back from me.

"I got a call from Abe Mazur this morning. He offered me a job at your office!" She exclaimed excitedly and hugged me again. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down!"

"That's alright. I was happy to help." I said and went to greet Sonya and Karolina who were chatting and cooing over Zoya.

"Dinner's ready!" Olena called twenty minutes later.

We all filed into the dining area which was set up and decorated with simple, yet beautiful decorations.

I sat beside Dimitri, Viktoria sat the other side of me and the rest sat around the table. Even Yeva wandered in and sat at one end of the table.

Olena served dinner and I swear, that evening I have _never _eaten so much food. Olena was the best cook I had ever known…a trait I hoped her son had picked up.

"Would you like some wine, Rose?" Sonya asked me.

"Sur-" I cut myself off when I saw Dimitri looking at me funny.

Then I realised what he was trying to say to me.

One thing I was finding irritating about being pregnant – besides not being able to drink normal coffee – was that I had to stay away from any form of alcohol.

"No thank you." I corrected myself and Dimitri squeezed my thigh, knowing that it was hard for me to have to give up all of these little things.

Sonya watched our exchange with a suspicious look on her face. She and Karolina exchanged looks and then they both looked back at us expectantly, as if waiting for us to confirm their thoughts.

_They'd figured it out. _

I looked at Dimitri and saw that he was looking at me, the question in his eyes. I nodded my consent and took his hand in mine.

"Mama, Rose and I have something we want to tell you all." Dimitri said loudly, effectively ending any small conversations going on around the table. Ivan sat back in his chair, an amused look in his face, looking curious as to how Dimitri's family would react.

Karolina and Sonya were suddenly looking at us in excitement – we had indeed confirmed their suspicions it seemed.

Yeva was looking at us in approval, as though she was waiting for us to just come out and say it.

Olena was just looking at us in concern, having no idea of what was going on, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"What is it Dimka?" she asked him. I squeezed his hand.

"Roza and I…are having a baby." He said.

Happiness and pride were clear in his eyes when he spoke the words.

His announcement was met with complete silence. Then noise.

Olena squealed loudly, while Viktoria pretty much jumped in my lap hugging me and giggling with excitement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Karolina and Sonya high-fiving each other at guessing it right and Yeva was looking at us, approval now evident in her eyes and face.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both!" Olena said, tears in her eyes as she walked around the table to hug us.

"More grandbabies!" She squealed excitedly and clapped her hands.

I laughed and felt nothing but joy and relief at how well they had accepted it. I hadn't realised how much I wanted them to be ok with this. I could Dimitri's happiness too as he looked at me and then pecked my lips.

Olena started hugging and kissing Dimitri all over his face.

I could see Ivan chuckling at the fact that his big badass best friend was getting kissed and doted over by his mother.

"Do you want to see a picture?" Dimitri asked to everyone in general, trying to get his mother off him.

"Yes!" Vika said.

Dimitri took one of the ultrasound pictures out of his wallet and handed it to his mother.

His mother took and looked at it with excitement in her eyes, but that excitement quickly turned to confusion.

"Does it look like an old potato to you as well?!" Ivan exclaimed, seeing the look of confusion on Olena's face.

"I- No…What?" She asked, lifting her gaze to look at Ivan.

"I- nevermind…" Ivan mumbled, as the three of Dimitri's sisters started laughing at him.

"What's wrong Mama?" Dimitri asked, studying his mother's face.

"It's just…How far along are you?" she directed the question at me.

I was silent for a moment, wondering what she was getting at.

"Eh…just gone 12 weeks." I replied.

The table went quiet. Yeva was looking at us with an amused expression.

I was suddenly afraid that someone was going to point out that Dimitri and I had only known each other 12 weeks. What an awkward conversation that would be.

Olena's gaze went from me to Dimitri. Nobody moved. Olena reached for a napkin on the table…and started hitting Dimitri over the head with it.

"She's. Been. Pregnant. For. Weeks. And. You. Didn't. Tell. Us." After each word she hit Dimitri.

I burst at laughing.

"In my defences, I wanted to tell you guys." I said.

"Thanks Roza." Dimitri replied sarcastically. I chuckled; he looked very cute when he was grumbling.

Olena huffed a little, but when she looked back at our ultrasound picture, the excitement returned.

We spent the rest of the evening celebrating. I also rang Lissa at one point to wish her a happy thanksgiving and to update her on how the Belikov's had taken the news. She was delighted for me. We made plans to meet and hang out soon. I really had missed my best friend.

When I walked back into the Belikov's living room, I saw Dimitri and Ivan were talking on the couch and drinking beer.

"Hey baabe…" Dimitri's words slurred slightly when I sat down beside him. This was _definitely _not his first beer of the night.

"Don't you think you've had enough drink, comrade?" I asked him, jokingly.

"HELL NOOO!" Ivan shouted, also slurring his words.

I laughed at the two of them. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight to his side.

Two more beers later, and Dimitri was definitely drunk. He kept trying to kiss my neck and sneak his hand up my top. I admit it was quite funny, and I _definitely_ would have enjoyed it…had we not been in the presence of his family.

"Dimitri…" I warned quietly and I pushed his hand away for the fifth time that night.

"I can't help it…" He said, going to kiss my neck again.

"I think it's time to go home Comrade." I chuckled at him.

"Sounds good to me." He said suggestively. I was just glad his family were out of earshot.

We said goodbye to his mother, grandmother and then his sisters, who laughed at Dimitri's drunkenness.

I designated myself driver as both Ivan and Dimitri had _way _too much to drink.

When we got back to Ivan's apartment, Ivan collapsed onto the couch and Dimitri pulled me to my temporary bedroom – well, pulled me might be a bit of a stretch; he kept stumbling along the way.

He seemed to gain a bit of control when we reached the room though. He pushed me gently down on the bed and climbed on top of me, pulling off his shirt in the process. He then tried to get mine off, struggling a little.

I hadn't had sex with Dimitri in over 48 hours and I was more than a little eager to comply with his request.

I helped him pull my dress off over my head and then took off my own boots. I figured I'd help him out a little and pulled his jeans off too.

I was going to take both of our underwear off as well but Dimitri wouldn't let me. He said that he wanted to do it.

Iwas _way_ too horny to argue with my drunk Russian god.

Dimitri successfully undressed us both and started placing open wet kisses up and down my neck, his actions sending warmth and vibrations right through my body, causing wetness to start pooling _down there._

"I love you my Roza." He whispered, moving up to my ear. Even in his drunken state, he remembered my soft spot by my ear.

I spread my legs and Dimitri placed one of them around his waist.

Without waiting another moment, he thrust into me once.

We both froze.

As he thrust into, the bed made a loud creaking noise.

He obviously decided eventually that he didn't care. Neither did I.

He continued pumping in and out of me, which received loud moans from me.

Between my moaning, Dimitri's groaning, and the bed creaking, I was pretty sure we'd be getting some very dirty looks from Ivan tomorrow.

I came not long after that, Dimitri still thrusting; helping me ride it out.

I was just coming down from my high when the bed made a very strange groaning noise. Next thing, all four wooden legs of the bed must have snapped, as we were suddenly on the mattress, which was on the ground.

We both lay still for a moment.

Then we both started laughing our heads off.

We had broken the bed.

Or more specifically; Ivan's bed.


	35. Chapter 34

**RoseMazur (guest) – thank you! :D hope you enjoy the little bit of Abe that's in this chapter! I put him in it for you!**

**Thanks to : Only The Lucky, Melissa, Dimka's chick, Lena1997, ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04, reneecutie123, puddingcups4me, Kristina Belikov for all reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so awesome! :D **

**Please read A/N at bottom, but for now:**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 34**

**Rose POV**

The sound of morning birds and Dimitri's low deep breaths against my ear as he lay behind me was what I awoke to the next morning. I opened my eyes after a couple of minutes expecting to see my phone and alarm clock on the top of my bedside table, but in fact, all I could see was the underside of the wardrobe.

I tried to stifle a giggle that was trying to escape my lips as the memory of what happened last night came back to me.

I removed Dimitri's arm that was draped around my waist carefully, so as to not wake him and sat up.

The giggle that I had been trying to suppress fought its way out.

The room was a complete mess.

Dimitri's clothes were scattered all around us on the floor, while my dress hanging from the top of the wardrobe. We had even, apparently, not a chair over, which was strewn haphazardly on the floor by the window.

Not to mention the big pieces of splintered wood surround us and the mattress we were laying on.

I pulled myself gently out of the bed and pulled on Dimitri's shirt. I started to study the bed.

All four of the legs seemed to have snapped. All that was left was the mattress on what was supposed to be the underside of the bed; which was now laying on the floor.

Ivan was going to kill us.

I climbed back in beside Dimitri; this time, facing him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his strong chest.

I felt his arms go around me.

"Morning, Comrade." I said to him.

He groaned in response and raised one of his hands to his head, massaging his temple.

I chuckled at him.

"Have a bit too much to drink last night?" I teased him.

He gave me a look that told me he didn't find it funny. I decided to go easy on him, after all; I knew that feeling all too well.

"You want some painkillers for the headache?" I asked him.

He ducked his face into my hair and nodded.

I may have been trying to be the sweet, caring girlfriend, but that didn't mean I couldn't find his hung-over state hilarious.

I pulled myself up out of his arms for the second time that morning and walked out to the kitchen.

On my way, I found Ivan sprawled out on the couch, both hands covering his eyes and he was surrounded with tablets and medicines of all kinds.

"You as well?" I laughed at him.

My question was met with a glare.

"As well? I'm pretty sure my headache is a lot worse than _his." _He said, both sounding and looking pissed off, which only made it funnier.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, with an amused tone in my voice.

He looked at me again.

"I'm sure all of the sex made it a lot easier to deal with." He replied sarcastically.

I burst out laughing.

Ivan grimaced and his hands flew back up to his head. "Rose, not so loud!"

"Sorry!" I tried to stop my laughter. Poor Ivan…I almost felt bad for the dude.

"I did _not _think it was possible for _anyone _to make _that _much noise _ever_." He groaned to himself, emphasising certain words.

"We weren't _that _bad." I retorted.

"Not that bad?! Are you kidding me? Rose, at one point I thought there was an earthquake!"

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing again. The "earthquake" was probably when the bed broke.

Ivan covered his face in the cushions on the couch and groaned again.

Somehow, I could tell that this wasn't the time to tell him about that.

I searched around the coffee table for what I was looking for before heading to the kitchen and leaving him in peace.

I grabbed a glass and filled a glass of water for Dimitri before returning to the bedroom.

He seemed to be falling asleep again so I gently shook him awake.

"Here, take these and then go back to sleep." I whispered quietly to him. He took the painkillers out of my hands without a word and then drank the water straight down. I took the glass back off him and he collapsed back against the pillows.

When he was asleep again, I moved around the room as quietly as I could, trying to clean up as much as I could.

When I was finished, I moved into the bathroom and took a shower.

I sent Lissa a text, asking her if she wanted to hang out for a bit. While I was waiting for her reply, I dried my hair and then pulled it up in a pony.

When I was done, there was a text on my phone from Lissa, excitedly telling me to meet her at the coffee shop a couple of blocks from our apartment.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a fairly tight tank top and pulled them on. I checked out my reflection in the mirror, turning to the side so that I could see my small belly. My bump was noticeable now and now that everyone I cared about knew, I was more than happy to show it off.

I pulled on a pair of my flats and not wanting to disturb him, I left Dimitri a note telling him where I was going and that I'd be back soon.

I decided to stop by the office on the way to check up on things and to give Abe a picture of our latest ultrasound.

Driving away from Ivan's building, I started thinking about how much I loved waking up next to Dimitri, how good he made me feel and how much I missed him when he wasn't around.

I was so afraid that I would lose him if we went too fast…but then again, we weren't a normal couple. We were having a baby. If that wasn't fast, then I don't know what is.

Maybe moving in with Dimitri wouldn't be such a bad idea? The idea of living with him and getting to be with him and going to bed with him every day and night was like a dream to me.

By the time I'd reached the office, I'd come to the realisation that I was ready, _and _wanted Dimitri to move in with me. I had a very strong feeling that it would happen soon anyway, what with me getting further into the pregnancy.

I walked through the corridor to Abe's door and knocked.

"Come in." Abe sounded a little stressed from the other side.

I walked in to see Abe pouring over piles of papers. He looked up when I didn't speak.

"Kiz! What are you doing here?" He asked me, looking pleasantly surprised. Abe had given me very flexible hours, which basically was, 'come to work whenever you want'. He had given Dimitri the same privilege at the moment as he didn't want to leave me on my own after I had been left the threatening message.

"I just thought I'd stop by on my way to meet Liss and see how everything is going with the whole Victor and Robert fiasco."

He face turned grim.

"No luck yet. But there have been some 'supposed' sightings in Boise in Idaho of Robert Dashkov," He said, gesturing to a stack of files on one side of his desk.

"You don't think they're real?"

"Well, I contacted the branch there so that they could check it out but no, I don't think they're real." He answered, binning some of the files. He ran his hand through his hair.

It had me a little on edge thinking about both Victor and Robert, not locked up and able to attack anyone.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Rose." Abe said, making and keeping eye contact with me.

"I promise." I said. "I'll see you later Dad, ok?"

"Ok, kiz, see you soon." He replied and sat back down at his desk.

I was just leaving his office when I remembered the picture.

"Oh, old man, I have something for you," I said walking back into the office.

He looked up at me with curiosity as I pulled one of the pictures out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He stared at it in silence for a moment before walking around the desk to me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's beautiful, kiz." He said into my ear. I loved moments like this. I had never been close to my parents, but when I started working here, my father and I started building a special relationship that I could never have with any other being. It was the father-daughter bond that I had wanted since I was a little girl.

We broke apart and he held out the picture for me to take back.

"Keep it." I smiled at him.

I could see a hint of what I think was happiness in his eyes.

Without another word, I left his office – nearly walking into my mother in the process.

"Rosemarie," I internally grimaced. I really _hated _being called that. I'd made that clear to everyone. I'm pretty sure that's the reason she called me it.

"Janine." I could see anger spark in her eyes when I called her by her first name.

She ignored what I had said though. "Where have you been?" she asked me.

I could tell that this was only going to end in an argument…_another_ one. I really wasn't in the mood. I'd had a lovely few days with Ivan, Dimitri and Dimitri's family, and now I was going to spend some time with my best friend.

It was my turn to ignore her.

I walked straight past her, heading out the front door, hearing her calling me. I kept walking though. That woman just loved to start fights with me.

It wasn't long before I pulled up at the coffee shop. Lissa was probably already here.

Sure enough, when I walked in, she was sitting at a table near the back. She squealed when she saw me.

"Rose!" She hugged me tightly when I reached her.

"Nice to see you as well!" I said jokingly, but hugged her back equally as tightly. I'd missed my best friend.

"How are you? You look so great, look at your bump! Can I feel it?" Lissa stopped talking and looked at me excitedly.

"Sure." I said in amusement, deciding to just answer the last question.

Lissa placed both her hands on my small bump.

"It's so cute!" She squealed and hugged me again.

"Ok Liss! Let's sit down, people are staring at us." I said, joking with her again.

We sat down and ordered what we wanted. We spent an hour and a half talking about the apartment, which was ready to be moved back into whenever we wanted to. We talked about the baby and how good things with Dimitri were. I even told her about my realisation on my way over.

"Rose, I'm so happy for you." She gushed. "I can't believe how much you've changed in the last few months."

"I haven't changed!" I said, a little defensively; I wasn't sure if me changing was good or bad.

"No, not _changed!_" She corrected herself quickly. "I just meant how much happier you are since you got together with Dimitri."

I smiled inwardly. She was right. I was so much happier with Dimitri in my life. I hadn't known how much I was missing out on.

"So how are you and Christian?" I asked her, taking a sip of my pink lemonade.

Lissa grew a little uneasy.

"Oh, me and Christian? Well, we're good, actually we're great…" Lissa rambled a little, looking uncomfortable.

"Liss, what is it?" I asked her. If he hurt her, I would make sure he died a very painful death, but not before I made him suffer. "Did he hurt you?"

"No! No, of course not! It's nothing like that…It's just…" The excited look returned into her eyes as she looked at me.

"We're engaged!"

**So that's chapter 34 – really hoped you liked it; review and let me know what you thought :)**

**So there's someone I know on this…and she had an idea. Basically, she's started her own VA story but doesn't know what to write so she'd decided to write about what readers want. So go to her page, check it out and let her know your ideas! Her username is jackie1991**

**Please give her a hand :) She's awesome :P**


	36. Chapter 35

**Sorry this chap's a bit shorter than normal :/**

**I know a lot of people want Dimitri and Rose to get engaged as well, but I'm not going to do that (yet anyway :P) **

**I just feel that that always happens in these kinds of stories and I always feel that it's too soon. So for now, they won't get engaged but who knows what'll happen in the future? ;)**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I get excited every time I see one in my inbox…and I mean, **_**every **_**time!**__

**Kety (guest) - he's around somewhere as well!**

**Disclaimer – don't own VA, Richelle Mead does :)**

**Chapter 35**

**Rose POV**

"WHAT?! He proposed?" I pretty much yelled. If people hadn't been looking at us before – they were now.

Lissa squealed and showed me her left hand.

"Lissa, it's beautiful," I breathed, looking at the diamond rock on her ring finger. "I'm so happy for you."

I managed to reach across the table and hug her.

She was so happy. Everything was really falling into place for both of us.

We talked for a while after that, Lissa telling me all about how he proposed.

"Wait a second, when did this all happen?" I asked her.

She looked hesitant.

"Lissa…When?"

"That evening we all went to the beach." She finally admitted in a quiet voice.

I just stared at her.

"Liss that was a month ago!" I exclaimed. "How could she have not tell me?" I asked her a little angrily.

I had told Lissa everything. She was the first person that knew that I was pregnant for god's sakes!

That was mostly because she happened to be there when _I _found out but still.

"I know, Rose and I'm sorry, I've been dying to tell you but then you and Dimitri had your appointment, then you were spending so much time with him and I didn't see you, then the apartment was broken into and then you were telling his family-" she starting speaking so fast, trying to get me to understand.

"Liss, Liss! It's ok! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got mad at you." I scooted my chair over beside her. She looked visibly upset.

I hugged her once again and we were both quiet for a couple of minutes, both lost in our own thoughts.

Was she right? In being with Dimitri, had I neglected my best friend?

_Yes, she had been right, _I realised.

"Liss, I'm really sorry. I'll make more time to see you," I promised her.

"It's my fault too." She said. "I didn't make any great effort to catch up with you either."

"So from now on, no matter what's going on in our lives, we'll make time for each other, ok?" I reasoned.

"Definitely," she agreed. "I've missed you."

"Me too, Liss."

We continued chatting and Lissa decided to invite Mia and Sydney.

I was so glad to see them too.

We talked for hours after they arrived. The girls were all very interested in the baby. I showed them the latest ultrasound picture and Lissa cried. She actually cried.

It was late into the afternoon when my phone started to ring.

"Ooh, boyfriend alert!" Mia teased me.

"Jealous?" I teased her back.

"Very much so. Have you seen Dimitri? He's so-" I cut her off.

"Ok, I'm going to answer this before I get creeped out." I joked and stood up from my seat by Lissa.

"Comrade?" I answered it.

"Roza? How are you?" His gorgeous voice came through the line.

"I'm good! I've spent all morning and afternoon with Lissa and the girls." I answered.

"That's good. You haven't seen them in a while." He commented and I could hear the pleased note in his voice.

"You sound better." I stated.

He laughed in response.

"I'm ok now Roza, thank you for the painkillers this morning."

"That's alright, you look like you needed them," I joked. "And hey, what are girlfriends for?"

He chuckled again.

"Are you still at Ivan's?"

"Yeah, I couldn't really leave him alone."

I laughed. "You make him sound like a child,"

"He is." Dimitri replied.

"True. I'll be there soon, I just want to say by to the girls, ok?"

"Ok, love, tell them I said hi and I'll see you soon."

"Will do! See you in a bit."

I hung up and walked back into the coffee shop.

"Dimitri says hi." I said to them and picked up my bag.

"Is that all? I was just telling these two that I think Dimitri must be seriously good in b-"

"Ok!" I interrupted her. "That's my cue to leave."

"You're leaving? But you didn't even tell us how you'd rate him out of ten."

I laughed at her.

"I'm definitely leaving now."

"Wait, Rose!" Sydney called me. "We're going to see a movie tomorrow night, just the four of us. You wanna come?"

"Sure! Just text me the time and place and I'll be there." I smiled at them and left.

I was just starting my car when my phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognising the number.

"Rose? It's Viktoria."

"Oh, hey!" I was a little surprised that she had called me. Pleasantly surprised though.

"Sorry to bother you but I just was wondering if you could keep Dimka busy on Friday and then come to the house and we could surprise him."

"Eh…sure, but why are you surprising him?" I asked her.

My question was met with silence.

"He didn't tell you?!" She exclaimed suddenly, making me jump.

"Tell me what?!"

"It's Dimka's birthday on Friday!" She told me.

"Seriously?!" How could he not tell me?

"This is perfect! He'll think that you don't know and that means he'll be even more surprised when he shows up here!" She said excitedly. "Don't let on that you know, ok?"

"Ok, I won't."

We hung up after a moment and I drove home.

The whole drive home I was wondering what I could get him. I knew that Dimitri would insist that I get him nothing, had he known that I knew. But I _wanted _to get him something.

I pulled up outside Ivan's building, still clueless as to what to get Dimitri.

I didn't have much time, considering Friday was only two days away.

Just as I was walking inside, my mind got distracted by the tiny beautiful flecks of pure white snow that were cascading around me.

It was the nearly the beginning of December and the snow had arrived.

I giggle like a child and opened my mouth to catch one as the fall got heavier. I had always _loved _snow.

"Having fun?" My boyfriend's amused voice sounded from the doorway.

I turned and grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the falling snowflakes.

"It's snowing!" I said happily and I could see the sparkle in his eyes at seeing me happy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He responded, kissing me back in one of the sweetest kisses he had ever given me.

"I missed you today," he said when we pulled away. He still held me close to him and I had no intention of letting my arms fall from around his neck.

"I miss you too." I replied and kissed him again, this time, more passionately but still incredibly sweet.

Suddenly, I knew what to get him for his birthday.

**AN - Hope you liked :) I'm thinking of doing a DPOV soon, just letting ye know, and that means you'll get your Ivan reaction as well ;) **


	37. Chapter 36 HLS

**So not many people reviewed the last chapter at all – hopefully ye'll like this chapter better! :)**

**Thanks to those who did review: xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04, Lena1997, Dimka's chick, Bubba98 and Kaity (guest) – means a lot!**

**Kaity – I'm honoured, thank you! Good luck in your exams! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 36**

**DPOV**

"I'm going out with the girls again this evening," My Roza announced while we were cuddled up on the couch Thursday morning.

"Are any of them single?" Ivan piped up from the armchair.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked him after rolling her eyes.

"You know…" Ivan waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Dimitri, tell your friend that he's a pig." She said to him and snuggled closer to me.

I looked at Ivan.

"You're a pig."

"Hey, don't gang up on me!" He said, pretending to be offended. "Dimitri, are you gonna be on my side ever now that you have a girlfriend?"

Rose looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Nope."

"Well what about bros before h-" Ivan cut himself off when he saw the dangerous look Rose was giving him.

"If you value your life, you won't finish that sentence," she growled out.

_She was so sexy when she was angry. _

I tightened my hold on her.

"Ivan's an asshole, you'll get used to it." I said and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

Ivan grumbled something about 'not being fair' and went into the kitchen to get another beer.

Roza closed her eyes and leaned her head back against me. I moved my hands down to her growing belly and rubbed it gently.

We lay in peaceful silence for a few minutes. I listened to her breathing in and out, and I automatically felt calmer.

"What do you think it is?" she asked me quietly. "A Boy or a girl?"

I thought about it.

"I'm not really sure," I answered truthfully.

"Well, what would you like?"

"I honestly don't mind. I would be ecstatic with either." I answered her. I couldn't wait until our baby arrived, whether it was a boy or a girl didn't matter to me, as long as it was healthy.

"What about you?" I asked her. I was curious to see if she had a preference.

"I don't mind either." She answered and turned her head around slightly so she could kiss my jaw. "I love you."

My heart beat loudly every time she spoke those words. How had I fallen in love with a girl so perfect – and even better, she loved me back.

"I love you too."

She turned slightly in my arms and buried her face in my neck.

It wasn't long before her breaths became deep and even and I knew she'd fallen asleep.

I was glad, she'd been up a lot of last night feeling nauseous and was obviously tired when we eventually got up this morning.

Of course, it didn't help that we had basically slept on the floor.

When Ivan had been 'dealing' with his hangover yesterday – and by dealing I mean drinking more beer until he was too drunk to feel anything – I had managed to slip out the wooden support of the bed. I had kept the mattress in the room so Roza and I could use it until we got a new bed. I was hoping to go with her to the store to tomorrow because Ivan told me he had to go into work for a few hours; this would give us enough time to pick a bed that was similar and get it delivered and set up in the house without him notic-

"Dimitri!" Ivan yelled. Rose groaned and rolled over so she was facing the back support of the couch. It was amazing that there could be people blowing horns and banging pots in front of her when she was asleep, and she probably wouldn't even notice.

I gently moved Roza off my chest and got up just as Ivan came storming out from the hall way.

I motioned for him to be quiet and led him back into the hall. I was _really _hoping he wouldn't notice.

Ivan stared at me for a moment, obviously looking for an explanation. I decided to play it cool just to piss him off more.

"Well?!" He said after a moment of silence.

"Well what?" I answered, acting oblivious.

"What the fuck happened to my bed dude!"

"Oh…_that." _I smirked at him. Ivan was hilarious when he was pissed off.

"Yes, _that!"_ He replied, glaring at me. "What the hell happened?"

"Funny story…You see, we kind of broke it…" I finally told him, rubbing the back off my neck.

"How?!" He asked me incredulously.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"No!" He said loudly. "Spare me the details."

"I'm glad, it might be too much for your innocent mind to handle." I smirked at him.

"Innocent, my ass." He said smirking back.

_Fun Ivan was back._

I was about to make some smart comment back but was cut off when Rose came running from the living room area, straight passed us and into the bathroom, where she started throwing up.

Ivan grimaced and I followed her in. I rubbed her back and whispered in her ear until she had finished.

"Ugh, this is one thing I really won't miss." She groaned.

I helped her up to the sink and she brushed her teeth, and then buried her face in my chest.

I could hear her start to cry softly against me so I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. Carrying her back to the couch in the living room, I let her cry and tried to soothe her by whispering sweet nothings in Russian in her ear.

It worked and she fell back to sleep against me.

"She ok?" Ivan came back into the room after a while.

Despite both of their stubbornness, I knew that Ivan and Roza had grown to care for one another like brother and sister. I knew that Ivan was genuinely concerned about her wellbeing, despite the carefree front he put up most of the time.

"Yeah, she's fine." I whispered back. Roza was now sleeping soundly on my chest.

I hadn't told her it was my birthday tomorrow. It's not that I didn't _want _her to know but it was a weird thing for me to just slip into conversation. Plus, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"I promise I'll get you a new bed tomorrow." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me and smirked at him.

"You'd better. I paid good money for that bed." He retorted.

"I doubt that. If you had, it would still be intact." I replied, knowing the original bed hadn't been _that _expensive.

Ivan rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"I'll be back in a while; I have to run an errand." Ivan said after a couple of minutes.

"Since when do you 'run errands'?" I mocked him.

"Since my best friend got a girlfriend and I had to start doing stuff for myself." He replied and grabbed his keys. I chuckled at him as he shut the door quietly behind him.

I had a strong feeling that this 'errand', had something to do with tomorrow.

Roza slept most of the day, got up to eat and then went back to sleep, this time in the bedroom.

I had to go back to my own apartment to get some clean clothes but returned to Ivan's within an hour. When I got there, Ivan was asleep on the couch. I checked on my Roza who was still fast asleep in the room. She had called Lissa and her other friends and cancelled her plans with them because of her morning sickness. I felt bad that she had to deal with the nausea and all of the other pregnancy symptoms. My sisters had warned me the last time I talked to them to be supporting and loving to Roza – not that that was a problem. I _wanted _to help her with the pregnancy and be there for her. Karolina said that at this stage, Rose's hormones were all over the place, and that they probably would be for the next 5 and a half months. I was more than willing and ready for it.

I could advantage of the fact that the house was quiet to call Abe and see if there was any updates on the Dashkov case.

"Mazur." His voice said sharply.

"Sir, its Dimitri."

"Belikov! How's my Rose?"

"She's good sir, she's asleep. I was wondering if there were any updates on Victor and Robert Dashkov?" I asked him straight out. I didn't want to waste time chatting, I wanted to get back to Roza.

"Afraid not." He replied. "As I predicted, the sightings in Idaho turned out to be bull."

"No new leads?"

"No. I'm getting more people working on it though. I don't like the idea of these lunatics running about. I've gotta go, Belikov, take care of my girl."

"Will do, sir."

He hung up and I returned to the bedroom.

Pulling off my shoes and clothes, I climbed in beside my Rose and pulled her close to me.

She sighed deeply and snuggled into my chest. I loved having her in my arms.

I rested both of my hands on her tummy and imagined the day that I would get to hold our baby for real.


	38. Chapter 37 Ivan

**Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday – I was gone all day and didn't get a chance to write :/**

**So I was thinking, this story is getting pretty long, so I might end this one soon and then make a sequel, but the sequel will be more like a Part 2 of Hook, Line and Sinker. What do ye think? Let me know your thoughts :)**

**And a special surprise! **

**An Ivan POV! Thanks to Kaity for suggestion! :P**

**Chapter 37**

**Ivan POV**

He broke my bed.

The bastard broke my bed.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy my best friend was finally getting some regular action, I just never expected him to break _my_ furniture.

I had made a big deal about it to Dimitri, knowing that he'd feel the slightest bit guilty and get me a new one – a good one too – not like the piece of shit that he broke.

At the moment, I was just driving out of my parking lot in front of my building. Dimitri and Rose were gone to the furniture store to pick out a new (and hopefully expensive, but I had a feeling Dimitri knew just how much the original cost and would probably not spend much more than that) bed.

Dimitri had offered to go on his own, but Rose had insisted on going with him, insisting that it had "been her fault too."

I knew that wasn't the only reason though. Olena Belikov, his mother, had rang me last week and asked me to help her organise a small surprise birthday for her _Dimka._ I agreed, so I was automatically put in charge of booze – not a problem, and distracting Dimitri – a task which Rose was currently taking care of.

I left my neighbourhood to drive to Dimitri's family's house, but had to make a quick stop on the way. Rose had told me what she was getting him, but she couldn't pick it up when she was with him, for obvious reasons. So I was picking it up for her.

I pulled into the curb and quickly ran inside the store. I gave the guy at the counter Rose's name and he gave me the present.

Rushing back to my car, I drove fast across town; I had already slept in late and was supposed to be at the Belikov's an hour ago to help set up.

When I arrived, I parked my car around the car so that Dimitri wouldn't see it when they pulled up. Rose had told me that she was going to tell him that Abe had asked her to give something to Viktoria, Dimitri's little sis, who was starting work with them next month. It was a pretty believable lie, and I had no doubt that Dimitri's _'Roza' _would pull it off – that girl was something special, I tell ya.

I grabbed the case of beer that was in my back seat and walked as quickly as I could with the load down the street and to the front door. I had only brought a case as they told me it was only a small gathering, rather than I party.

I could turn any 'gathering' into a real party. I would probably end up drinking most of the beer I brought anyway. I knew for a fact that Olena didn't drink, nor did Dimitri's old, and quite frankly, scary grandmother. Karolina wasn't drinking at the moment because she had only recently had Zoya four months ago and Vika wasn't of age just yet…not that that stopped her before…which I had nothing to do with. Sonya was more careful, and if she did drink, it would only be a glass of wine, so that left me, Dimitri and Rose, and Rose was obviously out of the picture…so I guess it was up to me and my bud again.

"Ivan, there you are!" Karolina said, after opening the door. "You need a hand with that?" She asked, gesturing to the beer.

"No that's ok, I got it." I answered…it was starting to get a little heavy actually.

"You can leave it in the dining area, that's where all the food is going to be." She said. Just then, Zoya starting crying somewhere upstairs.

"Oh god, she's awake again…all this commotion has got her worked up." She mumbled, more to herself than to me.

I made my way through the house, which was currently getting decorated by Sonya and a very grumpy looking Viktoria.

"Working hard, Vik?" I teased as I passed by where she stood on a small step ladder, hanging up streamers and a 'Happy Birthday' sign.

"Shut it Zeklos." She growled back. _Grumpy indeed._ I chuckled.

I set the beers down and walked into the kitchen, where Olena was currently rushing around the place like it was the busiest restaurant in town.

"Ivan, how lovely to see you." She said sweetly, patting my cheek and sending a shower of flour down onto my shirt.

I laughed inwardly. There wasn't _one _time where I had come to the Belikov's

house and Olena Belikov _wasn't _in the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" I asked her.

"Could you just carry these dishes out and leave them on the table in the

dining room." She asked me in a rush, already busying herself with

something else.

"Sure, no problem." I carried the dishes out and put them where she had instructed, before returning to Viktoria to piss her off some more.

"Ivan what the hell happened your face?" She demanded, more than likely talking about the flour-hand print on my left cheek. "You can hardly expect us to let you look like that when they arrive?"

"Sir, no, sir!" I said, making a mock salute and earning myself a glare from the current she-devil herself.

I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water and then patted my shirt, getting the most part of the flour out.

I took my time returning to the scene, deciding I might live a little longer if I wasn't in the thick of the Belikov commotion.

Just as I was walking back into the room and Viktoria was climbing down from the step ladder, we heard a car pull up outside.

"They're early!" Viktoria yelled, causing Olena to come rushing out of the kitchen.

"What?!" She said, looking panicked. "Karo, Sonya, Paul get down here! They've arrived!"

Karolina returned with Paul by her side and a sniffling Zoya in her eyes. Yeva had remained upstairs. I had long since learned not to bother, or even talk to the woman, unless she initiated it first.

We gathered in the hallway by the front door and Sonya switched off the lights, causing Paul to squeal in excitement.

"Sshh!" Viktoria whispered to him. He immediately quietened but was still visibly shaking with excitement.

The door knob turned and in walked the dark silhouettes of two people. As soon as they were in the door, Sonya switched the lights back on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Dimitri looked convincingly surprised. I could see through his façade though. _He knew._

I really should have known he's figure it out; it was hard to keep anything from Dimitri after all.

**Dimitri POV**

I was pretty sure I knew what to expect when I was turning the doorway to my mother's house. Everyone had been a bit obvious. Roza had tried hard, I knew that, but I also had figured out halfway during the day that someone must have told her it was my birthday as she kept asking me to bring her places and trying to distract me.

I swung the door open and walked inside, Roza by my side.

"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on, and my family and Ivan were all there, grinning broadly at me. I pretended to be surprise for my mother's and Paul's benefit. I could see the kid was fit to burst.

I turned to look at my Roza who was grinning brightly at me.

_She was so beautiful when she smiled._

I picked her up and kissed her nose, before setting her down and hugging her tightly.

"_You knew, didn't you?" _She whispered quietly so only I could hear.

I chuckled. "_Maybe," _I whispered back.

"_I knew it." _She pulled back from the hug and discreetly stuck her tongue out at me. I chucked again at her and then turned to my family, hugging and thanking them.

**Ivan POV**

While Dimitri was thanking his mother and other family members, I walked over to Rose and discreetly slipped Dimitri's present into her pocket.

"Thank you"! She grinned at me. Truthfully, I could see what had attracted Dimitri to her in the first place. She was outgoing, funny and on the hotness scale, definitely more than 10. Everything I wanted for my best friend.

**Dimitri POV**

I had a wonderful evening, celebrating my twenty-seventh birthday with my family and friends – the people I loved most in the world. Even Yeva had appeared for a short while to wish me a happy birthday. Ivan had told me he brought beer but I stayed away from it. I decided I wanted to actually remember my birthday this year.

When we arrived back at Ivan's apartment, Roza went to her bedroom and I half-helped, half-dragged Ivan into his.

I'm pretty sure he drank a full case of beer by himself. Not that he wasn't used to it.

I shut the bedroom door behind me, seeing my Roza already snuggled in under the covers.

"Have a good evening?" She asked me as I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in next to her.

"Amazing. Best birthday ever." I replied and kissed her temple. She moved her lips to mine and they moulded together.

After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing she pulled away.

"You want your present?" She grinned at me.

"Roza, you didn't hav-" I started, only to be cut off.

"Yeah, well,I did. Do you want it or not?"

I chucked softly at her impatience. "Sure."

She reached over into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a rectangular box. I admit, my curiosity spiked a little. She handed it to me with a sweet smile.

I took it from her and opened the small lid.

There, sitting on velvet cushion, was a key.

"It's a key for my apartment, Dimitri. I want you to move in with me." She smiled sweetly at me again. Within a few seconds after she had spoken, her smile dropped and apprehension filled her facial features.

"I mean, only if you want to of course, if you don't, then I'll just-" I cut off her rambling with a passionate kiss.

"I love you Roza, and I would love to move in with you." I grinned brightly at her and saw her face light up. She kissed me back.

She pulled back again and pushed me onto my back so that she could straddle my waist.

"You want the rest of your present?" She gave me her man-eater smile, making me harden instantly.

She grinned at me again and we christened Ivan's new bed.

**Happy? Not? Let me know! :P**


	39. Chapter 38

**So I have a new story :) It's basically Last Sacrifice from Dimitri's POV. Check it out if you get a chance :)**

**Thanks to reneecutie123, Dimka's chick, kaykay666, jackie1991, ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04, ninar77, xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, evilneevil, Rose Melissa Ivashkov (kellan) and Kaity for reviewing last chapter :) **

**Guest: Rose's apartment :) this chapter should answer your question though! **

**Really appreciate them – they keep me writing! :D**

**Chapter 38**

**Rose POV**

2 months later

I had now moved back into mine and Lissa's old apartment. Abe had deemed it safe enough as long as Dimitri was with us. She had gone to live with Christian in his apartment seeing as they were engaged now.

Dimitri had also officially moved in, and it definitely wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. I loved having him with me. He would do anything for me.

And I mean _everything._

If my back was sore, he'd give me a massage. If my feet were sore, he'd massage them for me. If I wasn't feeling well – which was often with my morning sickness – he'd create a little den on the couch where he'd snuggle up with me all day, surrounded by pillows and blankets, eating ice cream and making me feel better.

The newest thing, however, were my cravings.

I had woken up last night with the need to eat McDonald's fries. Dimitri had been sleeping soundly beside me and I wasn't going to wake him, but naturally, he realised I was awake and wouldn't stop pestering me until I told him what was wrong.  
He was strangely ok with going out at half past 3 in the morning to find a McDonalds that would still be open.

It mustn't have been an easy task however, as he had only just returned.

It was just after half past 6.

I was sitting up on the couch, waiting for his return but I must have fallen asleep again. I woke by a gentle shutting of the door.

"Hey, did I wake you?" He whispered. He looked _exhausted. _

"What took you so long?" I asked him concerned. He seriously looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Couldn't…find one that was open." He yawned out the words and handed me a brown paper bag with the McDonald's logo on it. "Nearest one was an hour away."

"Dimitri, thank you so much, you should've just come home when you couldn't find one." I said to him, standing up and putting the bag on the coffee table. I had to admit it smelled good though.

I grabbed his hand and led him to our bedroom. I pulled off his shoes and jacket and helped him climb into our bed.

He was asleep in matter of seconds.

I went back out to the living room wearing nothing but Dimitri's shirt and settled myself on the couch again.

I devoured the food in minutes.

I realised I was starting to drift off on the couch when I was startled awake by a thump on the inside on my stomach.

"Oh my god, Dimitri!" I yelled for him loudly. He came rushing out of the room.

"What, what is it?" he asked, looking panicked and rushing over to me.

"The baby's kicking!" I grinned at him excitedly. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my fairly big stomach.

A grin broke out on his face when he felt the same light thumping on my belly.

"That's amazing." He whispered to me.

"That's our baby." I whispered back, feeling wetness pool up in my eyes.

Dimitri's eyes twinkled and he leaned in to kiss me gently, before both of us focused our attention back on the light kicks.

I wanted to ring Lissa, but Dimitri had insisted that it was too early. Even if he was right, Lissa was going to kill me for not calling her for the baby's first kick.

I lay myself down gently on the couch. Dimitri climbed in behind me.

"You should go back to bed." I said to him. The man was a god, yes, but even god's needed rest.

"I'm not tired anyway." He replied, and I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"I love you Roza." He said and kissed my neck gently.

"I love you Dimitri." I replied, my words slurred slightly as my own tiredness kicked in.

"Go to sleep Roza." Dimitri whispered soothing words in my ear, calming me and causing me to drift off once again.

Despite Dimitri's earlier words, when I woke up, he was in a deep sleep with his arms still wrapped around me. I doubted that it had taken him long to fall asleep after I had.

I removed myself from his arms so that I could call Lissa. I had been meaning to call her anyway to go shopping with me because none of my clothes fit me anymore. My current wardrobe basically included Dimitri's shirts, trackies and over-sized hoodies.

"Hey Rose." She said cheerfully when she picked up.

"Hey Liss, come shopping with me today?" I asked her straight out. It was already afternoon so I wanted to get a move on.

Lissa automatically brightened even more when I mentioned shopping.

"Of course! I'll pick you up ok?" She said excitedly.

"Sure. Liss, guess what?"

"What?"

"The baby kicked last night!" I said. I admit, I was more than a little excited.

"WHAT! Why didn't you call me sooner?!" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes, I knew her too well.

"It was way too early and Dimitri wouldn't let me." I explained.

Lissa huffed a little but brightened again when I started talking about the shopping trip today.

When we hung up, I went to have a shower and get dressed so that I'd be ready for her to pick me up.

"Dimitri?" I tried to nudge him awake.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" He asked as soon as his eyes opened.

I laughed gently at him.

"No, silly, I'm going shopping with Lissa. I'll call you if I need you ok?" I said to him.

"Ok, you want me to go with you?" he asked, his eyes closing again.

"No, that's ok." I smiled in amusement at him, he didn't look like he'd be going _anywhere_ soon. "Liss and I need some girl time. See ya later." I said and kissed his forehead. He was already asleep.

I waited down stairs for Lissa and hopped into her car when she arrived.

We spent hours talking and shopping at the mall. I bought a lot of stuff. I mean pretty much _everything._ From cute tops and skirts, to maternity jeans and dresses that would show off my baby bump. I even bought some new fluffy socks. You gotta love fluffy socks.

"Rose, come on, let's go in here!" Lissa said, dragging me into Victoria's Secret.

"Fine but I'm not getting anything." I huffed.

"What? Why not?" She asked me surprised. I had always _loved _Victoria's Secret.

"Hello? Look at me Liss! It's easy for you, you're all skinny and gorgeous and I'm nothing but a fat cow anymore." I felt the tears coming on.

"Rose, you look beautiful!" Lissa said gently and stroked my hair. "Dimitri loves the way you look." What she said was actually true – Dimitri loved, and I mean, _loved _my baby bump. But I couldn't help but feel gross and icky and big.

Definitely not something you want to feel when wearing sexy lingerie.

Despite Lissa's efforts to comfort me, I found myself feeling depressed over the fact that I wouldn't get my figure back for another good few months, and how Dimitri probably wouldn't want to have sex with me now that I'm already massive.

I needed to see if I was right, so once Lissa dropped me off and helped me carry my bags upstairs to the apartment, I went to search for Dimitri.

I found him dozing on our bed.

"Hey," He said when he saw me. "Get anything?" he asked, looking around for a sign of a shopping bag. I had left them all out by the door.

"Hmm…" I didn't really reply and walked over to him, climbing up on top of him, my legs either side of his waist.

I started placing wet kisses up and down his neck and rubbing my hands up under his shirt on his chest and abs.

"Hmm, Roza? Can we not do this now? I'm still pretty tired." He said, moving my hands out from under his shirt.

"I knew it!" I burst into tears and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, sliding to the floor and letting the sobs take over.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice sounded a little taken aback on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" I managed to choke out. I wasn't sure if it was coherent, but I sure knew what I had said!

"Roza?" Dimitri asked more gently, opening the door a crack and peeking in. As soon as he saw me in a heap on the floor, he opened the door all the way and fell to his knees beside me.

"I told you to go away!" I said, still sobbing. However, I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, not really wanting him to leave me alone, despite my words.

"Roza, what's the matter?" He asked me, cradling me in his strong arms.

"You don't want me anymore now that I'm all big and fat!" I exclaimed and broke into a new wave of fresh sobs.

"What?" Dimitri said, looking incredulous. "How can you think that Roza?"

"Because I had a perfect body when I met you and now it's all big and stretched and you don't want to have sex with me anymore!" I cried.

"Of course I want to have sex with you Roza! You're beautiful, and I love you." He said and kissed me neck. "Come on then."

He picked me up off the ground and put me back on the bed in our room and started to remove his shirt.

"No!" I cried out. "I don't want you to have sex with me now because you feel bad! I don't need you to make me feel bad about myself Dimitri Belikov! So I've put on weight, deal with it! This is _our _baby that I'm carrying by the way so it's technically half your fault that I look like this now!" I was crying again by the end of it. Dimitri's eyes were wide and he looked like he was struggling for words.

"Roza, I-" He started. I cut him off.

"Don't _Roza _me! You think I'm fat?" I demanded.

"No! I-"

"Then why won't you sleep with me?" I demanded.

He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Roza, would you just please listen to me!" He said, frustrated.

"Why would I do that when you're being such a pig!" I said, new tears forming. I was going to have none left by the time the evening was over.

"Ro-"

"No!" I screamed at him and this time, locked myself in the bathroom.

I slid down the door, more sobs working their way up my chest and racking my body.

Dimitri continued knocking on the door and pleading for me to open it for what felt like hours.

Eventually, it stopped.


	40. Chapter 39

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a couple of days. I'm finding it hard to get time to write at all. I'm back at school next Thursday so updates definitely won't be every day.**

**Also, I'm working on another story at the moment as well – check it out if you can; it's a bit boring at first but skip a chapter or two and please let me know what you think :) **

**Anyway, enjoy this chap and let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 39**

**Dimitri POV**

Roza had locked herself in the bathroom for over an hour and a half.

In all honesty, I wasn't quite sure what had happened. Mama and my sisters warned me that these things can happen when the Rose becomes overwhelmed with her hormones. The one thing they didn't tell me, however, was how to deal with it.

I pleaded with Rose to unlock the door and let me in. I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably on the other side and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and make her feel better.

I gave up knocking after forty minutes. I had a feeling she wasn't going to let me in anytime soon.

I left the bedroom and grabbed the phone in the kitchen and quickly dialled Karolina's number.

"Dimka? It's getting late. Are you ok?" she asked me after she picked up.

"Eh, not really. Rose kind of…flipped out over something and locked herself in the bathroom. What do I do?" I asked her.

"What did she flip out about?" My sister asked me.

I didn't exactly want to tell her that my pregnant girlfriend flipped out because she thought that I didn't want to have sex with her anymore.

"Just…something small, but she'd really upset and I don't know how to deal with it."

"How long has she been in the bathroom for?" she asked me, letting go the fact that I didn't explain exactly what had happened.

"About an hour and a half."

"Ok. Just leave her alone, ok? Just stay away from the bathroom door and she'll come out when she's ready. When she does, comfort her and tell her you're sorry, even if you didn't do anything wrong. Got it?" She told me, her voice turning business like.

"Got it. Thanks Karo." I told her, relieved to have some advice to follow.

"Good luck Dimka, night." She said and hung up.

I took her advice and stayed away from our bedroom. I sat on the couch in silence, listening for any sound of her leaving the bathroom.

I was waiting for another hour when I finally heard the small creak of a door. Then silence again.

I heard gentle footsteps moving slowly through the bedroom and out into the hallway.

She reached the living room door and paused when she saw me.

My heart actually hurt when I saw her.

Her clothes were dishevelled, her hair was sticking out in a couple of different directions, but what hurt me the most was her eyes. They were red and puffy, like she'd been crying for hours.

She stared at me for a moment, before bursting into tears again. This time, she didn't run away from me. She ran _to_ me.

I cradled her in my arms on the couch.

"Baby I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair, which despite its messy state, I still thought was gorgeous.

"No, I'm sorry! It's these stupid hormones! They keep making me feel all out of control." She sobbed into my chest.

I didn't say much after that, except a few soothing words in Russian, knowing that it calmed her. Her sobs slowed and eventually stopped as she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

When I was sure she was asleep, I picked her up and carried her into bed. She snuggled closer to me in her sleep.

It took me hours to get to sleep that night. I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it wasn't a good feeling.

Eventually I let it go and drifted off into my own world of dreams.

**Rose POV**

When I woke the next morning, Dimitri wasn't beside me.

I could hear noises coming from the kitchen which told me exactly where he was.

I buried my face in my pillow, embarrassed by my behaviour last night.

_I had acted like such a bitch! How on earth had he the patience to even be in the same room as me? _

"Roza?" Dimitri's soft voice came from nearby.

I peeked out sheepishly and saw that he was carrying a tray of food.

He laughed at the look on my face.

"Dimitri, I'm so-"

"Roza, don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't want you anymore, but you need to know that I love you more than anything and I will _never not _want you." He said to me. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and face.

I felt like tearing up with his words, but I managed to swallow them back down again.  
I couldn't quite find the words to answer him, so I opted for the simple, yet powerful; "I love you."

He grinned at me and climbed in beside me.

It turns out he had made sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice and brought them in so we could both have breakfast in bed.

We ate and then just spend hours talking. He told me he had been talking to my father earlier this morning. Abe had said that there was _still _no update on the Dashkov brothers. They had escaped over two months ago and there was still not a single sign of them anywhere. Abe said it was only a matter of time before they made a move on someone so he had just called to tell Dimitri to watch me closely and not let me go anywhere alone.

As much as I hated the fact that I had to have a chaperone, I agreed. No amount of stubbornness or pride was worth harming my baby.

At least my chaperone was my hot, gorgeous boyfriend.

"Lissa text me and asked me to meet her in the coffee shop again." I told Dimitri once we were out of bed and dressed.

"You know that I'll have to go with you, right? I won't sit with you both if you don't want me too. I'll just read nearby at another table."

_God, he was so sweet._

"No, sit with us. Liss won't mind." I said to him and handed him his keys.

I sat in the passenger seat and Dimitri drove. Because of Dimitri's punctuality, I was, for once, actually early. Lissa however, was _still _there before us.

"Hey guys!" She greeted us both from the same table we had sat at before. "Hi baby!" She cooed to my belly.

I looked at Dimitri and saw a big grin across his face – his usual reaction whenever someone brought up the baby. It made me all warm and fluttery inside.

"How is everything?" She asked us both, obviously talking about the baby.

"Good. We have another appointment tomorrow." I told her.

"Really? Will you get to find out the sex?!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah probably."

She squealed. Squealing was a very common thing with Lissa. I was used to it. Dimitri was not.

He looked slightly taken aback. I tried to contain my laugh at the look on his face.

"Promise me you'll call me as soon as you find out!" Lissa said, pulling my attention back to her.

"Why don't all of us have dinner at ours tomorrow night?" Dimitri suggested.

"Who's 'all of us'?" I asked him.

"Well us three, your friends, Ivan and I'll ask my family." He answered. "Mama will be dying to know what the baby's going to be as well."

"That sounds great!" Lissa said. "But you still have to call me beforehand and tell me." She warned me.

"Of course I will." I promised her.

"Set any date for the wedding yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet, but I've been meaning to ask you, when's your due date?" she asked me.

"June 3rd." I answered her.

"Well, it's going to take another couple of months planning anyway. Christian and I want to wait until after your baby is born. That way you can still be my maid of honour and not have to worry about your water breaking or anything. I also don't want to have the wedding too close after the baby is born."

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"You'll still be recovering." She explained quickly.

"Liss, that's sweet! But you really don't have to plan your wedding around us – we'll be there no matter what." I said and squeezed Dimitri's hand.

Lissa disagreed and started telling about the plans she'd made so far. We talked for over an hour until I made an excuse about me being tired. I could see Dimitri was bored out of his mind even though he made himself look interested.

We left Lissa with plans to see her tomorrow evening for dinner.

When we got home, I rang both Mia and Sydney, and then Mason and Eddie to let them know about our dinner plans tomorrow evening. They all agreed and I returned to Dimitri.

He had just hung up the phone.

"Mama says that they can all come tomorrow." He told me and we curled up to his side on the couch.

"What about Ivan?" I asked him, pulling back from him to see his face.

"I just text him and asked him."

He leaned down to me and kissed me sweetly.

The kiss started slow but picked up intensity quickly.

I pulled myself onto Dimitri's lap and his arms moved from my thighs to my waist. His hands slid up my back under my shirt and he had just started to lift it up off me when the front door opened.

"Hello children." Ivan greeted us, waltzing into the room.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked him, a little annoyed at him for interrupting us…_again._

"I stole Dimitri's key the last day and made a copy." He answered and winked at us. Dimitri groaned.

"So what are you kids up to?" He waggled his eyebrows at us.

I removed myself from Dimitri's lap and curled back up to his side. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

"Ivan, I just text you." He told Ivan, choosing to ignore Ivan's question.

"I know and I came by to tell you that I can make it. Can I bring beer?"

"Sure." I said.

"Awesome. See ye tomorrow!" he called and made his way to the door.

"Ivan, now that you're here, you can stay for a bit if you like?" I said to him.

"No can do, _Roza," _he said, imitating that way Dimitri said my name. "I got a hot date in my car downstairs." He said and left.

I looked at Dimitri in exasperation and he just rolled his eyes.

We watched a movie and laughed a lot that evening. It felt good. I felt like I hadn't laughed in a long time.

When we went to bed, Dimitri pulled me close to him and we finished what we had started earlier on the couch.


	41. Chapter 40

**Wow can't believe it's chapter 40 :D I got like hardly any reviews for the last chapter. Sorry if it sucked you guys – I hope this makes up for it. Let me know what you think – whether it's good **_**or **_**bad – please!**

**Chapter 40**

**Rose POV**

For the first time since I had known him, I was awake before Dimitri. And not because I was sick, or because he was hungover.

"Dimitri wake up!" I squealed, bouncing beside him on the bed. "Today's the day!"

He opened one eye and looked at me. He chuckled at me.

"Wow you're lively this morning." He commented.

"I'm just so excited!" I squealed again…I think I was spending too much time with Lissa.

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we're finding out if we're having a baby girl or a baby boy?" He said jokingly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up off the mattress.

"Maybe…"

He walked over to me and put his face an inch from mine.

"Let's go then." He whispered and pecked me on the lips, before turning around to get dressed.

An hour later, we were in the car, heading to our appointment.

"What time is everyone coming later?" I asked Dimitri, who was driving.

"About half three." He answered me, keeping his eyes on the road.

Dimitri took my hand in his and held it tightly the entire way to the doctor's office. These appointments were always exciting for me, but there was also a bundle of nerves that settled themselves in my stomach each time in case something wasn't right.

I squeezed his hand back, reassuring him that everything would be ok. I hadn't noticed anything abnormal about my pregnancy so far and there wasn't anything different since the last appointment apart from the fact that my bump was bigger and that the baby was kicking me gently every few hours. I took that as a good sign.

We pulled up, on time, and Dimitri led the way into the waiting room. I sat down while he went to let the woman at the desk know that we were here. It was the same woman as last time, and I smiled at her when she called my name.

"Ah, Rose, Dimitri, how are we?" said in greeting and shut the door behind us.

"We're good." I answered her brightly.

"Well, let's just get started right away. Rose, can you sit up on the table please." She asked me, turning to her notes.

Dimitri helped me up onto it and I lay back, making myself comfortable. I loved seeing how much our baby had grown at each appointment.

"How's the morning sickness?" The doctor asked me.

"It's still there, but much less often." I answered truthfully. I had noticed a decrease in the amount of mornings that I'd had to jump up out of bed and run for the bathroom after my first three months.

"Good, that's perfectly normal. You're lucky; some women's morning sickness lasts their entire pregnancy." She told me.

I just counted my lucky stars that I was not one of _those _women.

"Anything else you've noticed since you're last appointment?" she asked both of us.

"The baby started kicking recently." I told her.

"Good, that's good. The average baby starts to kick between 16 and 24 weeks so you're right there in the middle." She told me and smiled at me.

"Anything else?"

"Cravings." Dimitri told her. I saw the slightest grimace cross his face for a second, no doubt remembering the night I had gotten up to make sandwich…with peanut butter and beetroot… I didn't see the big deal.

Well, ok, I did. A few months ago I would have thought it was gross but it had actually tasted all right.

Dimitri didn't agree when I made him taste some.

"Also perfectly normal." She smiled at us. "If that's it we can move onto the ultrasound?"

"Yep, I think that's it."

"Ok, Rose, will you just lift up your shirt." She said while she pulled the ultrasound machine and screen over to the opposite side of the bed than Dimitri was on.

I lift my shirt up to the underside of my breasts and prepared myself for the cold gel.

She placed a lump of it on my belly and I squeezed Dimitri's hand, which I had been holding since he helped me up. He smiled at me and kissed it, before both turned our attention back to our doctor, who was using the device to spread the gel around and get a picture on the little screen.

"The fetus seems to be developing at a good rate, and if you listen closely, you'll be able to hear the heartbeat." She told us.

I held my breath until I heard the wonderful sound echoing around the room. I couldn't help but grip Dimitri's hand tighter. He squeezed it back and rested his chin on our clasped hands. I knew he was feeling the same joy and emotions I was, despite my pretty much out-of-control hormones.

"The fetus' heartbeat is strong, which is a very good sign. You're baby seems perfectly healthy." She told us. "I understand you want to know the sex?"

I looked at Dimitri for confirmation, just in case he had changed his mind. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw he hadn't. He was excited to know as much as I was.

I looked back at and nodded my head.

She spent a few minutes studying the screen.

Then she told us.

I was ecstatic. So was Dimitri.

She checked my blood pressure and found that it was fine before giving us another appointment for next month and letting us leave.

As soon as we were out of the building, Dimitri spun my around to face him and kissed me with full force. I could see the happiness clearly in his eyes when we broke apart.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you." I replied and he kissed me again sweetly.

"Can I borrow you cell? My battery died." I asked Dimitri once we were back in the car.

"Sure. Why?" He said handing it to me.

"I promised I'd ring Liss."

"Of course." He said, remembering.

"Well?!" Lissa said, answering after not even one ring.

"Have you just been sitting by the phone?" I asked her, knowing full well that that was exactly what she had been doing.

"It doesn't matter! What did you find out?!"

I told her and surprise, surprise…she started squealing.

"Lissa. Lissa! I can't hear you anymore, you've turned ultrasonic." I said to her, trying to shield my ear from the high-pitched noise coming from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry but this is so exciting!"

"Lissa promise you won't say anything to anyone! Not even Mia and Sydney!"

"What about Christian?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a minute. She probably wouldn't be able to _not _tell him anyway, no matter how hard she tried.

"Fine then but neither of you can tell anyone else!" I warned her.

"I promise. See you later."

As we were driving home, we passed by a little café.

"Hey, can we stop and get something to eat?" I asked him.

"Roza, we're having people over for dinner in two hours." He told me, giving me a pointed look.

"So? I'll be hungry again by then."

He chuckled at me. "I know you will."

He pulled in front of the café and we went inside hand in hand.

It was small and cosy, let modern and spacious at the same time.

"What would you like?" Dimitri asked me as we reached the counter.

"Hmm…" I studied the counter, my fingers playing with the silver necklace that Dimitri had gotten me for Christmas just over a month ago. I loved it. We'd spend Christmas Eve and morning together and then gone over to his family's house in the evening. It had been my favourite Christmas so far.

The counter in the café was filled with cakes and pastries of all kind.

"I'm stuck between…the red velvet cupcake and the chocolate fudge cake." I said, giving this some serious thought.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me from behind, hands resting on my belly, and laughed.

"We'll take one of each." He told the cashier. She looked like she was about sixteen, and found our exchange extremely cute.

"Sure, no problem." She said.

I glanced up at Dimitri's face and saw him looking at me lovingly.

"Thank you Comrade." I kissed his jaw and took the food as Dimitri paid for them and a coffee.

"When are you due?" The cashier asked me and smiled.

"June." Dimitri and I answered at the same time.

"Congratulations," She told us and left to serve the next customer.

I picked a table in the corner of the café and Dimitri followed me down.

I looked back and forth between my cupcake and cake, trying to make another big decision.

"What?" Dimitri said, laughing at the look on my face as he sipped his coffee.

"I can't decide which to eat first." I told him, causing him to burst out laughing. He was doing an awful lot of that lately. I loved it.

"Here, I'll help." He said and grabbed my red velvet cupcake and took a bite out of it.

He was a brave man.

He also was probably the only man (or woman) who I wouldn't skin alive for eating my food.

I glared at him, and he just grinned cheekily back at me.

"I'm letting it go this time, but don't even think about - Hey!" I grabbed the rest of my cupcake as he made to grab it again and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Ha." I said…or more accurately mumbled with my mouth full.

Dimitri grinned in amusement at me.

"I will give you a hundred dollars if you can whistle right now." He said to me and sat back in his seat across from me.

I tried…and ended up spraying cupcake on the table, causing him to bust up laughing yet again.

When I had swallowed my cupcake, I moved onto my cake, which Dimitri also tried (with my permission of course.) We sat and talked for forty minutes before deciding we should leave so we could start on the dinner…or more precisely…so _Dimitri_ could start on the dinner.

When we arrived home, I heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Eh, Dimitri?" I made him listen and he opened the door, insisting that he walk in ahead of me in case there was danger. I let him, knowing that it would make him happy.

We both visibly relaxed when we saw that it was just our friends and Dimitri's family. They were all sitting around and making themselves at home in our living room.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked the group, knowing that they weren't supposed to be here for more than another hour.

"I called everyone and told them to come over early." Ivan said, like it was no big deal.

Both Dimitri and I just looked at him before we both shrugged in defeat.

There was no point. As much as we pushed Ivan out of the apartment, he would just claw his way back in.

"Dimka," Dimitri's mother rose from where she was sitting on the couch and kissed him on his cheek.

"Roza," She moved to me and hugged me. "How are you feeling? Is everything ok with the baby?" She asked us concerned.

"Everything's absolutely perfect." I answered her and Dimitri kissed the top of my head.

"Well? What is it?" Mia asked us.

"Yeah, Rosie, what is it?" Christian spoke up. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing perfectly well that he already knew. At least he and Lissa hadn't told anybody else.

Olena sat back down and a looked at us expectantly, except Lissa, who was bouncing up and down on the armchair in excitement.

"Well…" Dimitri started and looked at me. I smiled at him to continue.

"We're having a boy."

**AN: Ah finally! :P hope ye're happy! Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	42. Chapter 41

**So excited! Foretold is out today! It's going to be **_**ages **_**before it becomes available here though :/ Anybody else who can't wait to read it? :P**

**Also, we're almost at 300 reviews! :D**

**To all the new readers- welcome and thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you like the story so far!**

**Thank you to the Guests that are reading & reviewing :)**

**Kate – I loved writing the café part! :P**

**Kristina Belikov – sorry no twins (this time anyway!) ;)**

**RozaRocks – Nope, no cliff-hanger – I figured ye'd waited enough! **

**Dimka's chick – hope this one satisfies you ;) :P**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Means a lot! **

**Reneecutie123, evilneevil, ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl, ninar77, Only the Lucky, rephiamluvers123 and ShayaReads.**

**Rose POV**

_**Previously…**_

"_Yeah, Rosie, what is it?" Christian spoke up. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing perfectly well that he already knew. At least he and Lissa hadn't told anybody else._

_Olena sat back down and a looked at us expectantly, except Lissa, who was bouncing up and down on the armchair in excitement._

"_Well…" Dimitri started and looked at me. I smiled at him to continue._

"_We're having a boy."_

**Chapter 41**

"Aw shit," Ivan mumbled and put his head in his hands.

"Yes!" Mason shouted and high-fived Eddie.

"Damn it!" Viktoria said and Mia smirked at her and Ivan.

Dimitri and I just looked at them.

"Wh-What?" I asked, recovering myself. I wasn't sure about Dimitri, but this was not _quite _the reaction I was expecting.

"I bet 50 bucks that it would be a girl." Ivan explained, groaning and slamming a fifty on the table.

"And I bet 25." Vika said, putting her money down as well as Eddie, Mason and Mia started to divide their new money evenly.

I chuckled and Dimitri shook his head in exasperation.

I looked at the others and saw Olena had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you both." She cried and pulled us both into a hug.

"Thank you, mama." Dimitri said to her and the two of them left to get a start on dinner.

"Christian get up and let Rose sit down." Lissa said and gave him a small shove off the edge of the couch.

Christian grumbled and glared at me but did give up his seat…more than likely knowing that I would hurt him if he didn't.

"How are you feeling?" Sydney asked me as she sat down on the other side of me. Christian sauntered off to talk with Ivan and the other guys and Mia sat on the arm of the couch beside Lissa.

"I'm doing well." I answered her. "I get tired a lot though."

"I know the feeling." Karolina said, her and Sonya joining the conversation while Viktoria came and sat at my feet. "I'd get used to it if I were you; it gets worse the farther along you are."

I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, I loved sleeping, on the other; it could be a pain in the butt. I decided that as long as I wasn't throwing up every other morning, I'd take it as a good thing.

"Has he started kicking yet?" Sonya asked me.

"Yeah, only recently." I told her, smiling brightly to myself when I remembered feeling my baby's movement for the first time.

"I remember when Karo was pregnant with Zoya; she never stopped kicking once she started!" Sonya said, Viktoria nodding along.

"I think I remember more clearly than you too." Karolina said to them sarcastically. "They're right though, Zoya kicked _all _the time in the last three months especially." She directed the last sentence at me.

"Something to look forward to." I said. I couldn't wait until my baby was kicking all the time, that meant that I could feel him constantly.

"That's what you think." Karolina mumbled quietly, looking away. I was a little confused at her statement. I thought your baby kicking was a good thing?

Before I could question her, Viktoria piped up.

"When are you leaving work?"

"Eh, I think I can pretty much go whenever I like. I'm planning on staying for another two weeks and then officially going on maternity leave then." I said to her.

"It's kind of a pity that you're leaving as soon as I'm starting." Viktoria said, looking a little disappointed. "We would've had so much fun working together."

"Hey, we can still have that fun when I get back." I said, giving her a nudge with my foot.

"You're coming back then?" She asked me.

"I- Of course I am." I replied, confused as to why she thought I'd not be going back.

"Oh, well I just thought that when the baby's here that you might want to stay at home." She said. "But never mind, you're right, we can have fun together when you come back."

I smiled back at her when she smiled at me but it felt somewhat forced.

Did everyone expect me to give up work when the baby was born? Would Dimitri? I hadn't talked to him about it; I had just assumed I would be going back when my leave was over.

Lissa asked Karolina about her children and the conversation moved on, but my thoughts stayed along the same train of thought. I was suddenly feeling very worn out.

I spotted Olena coming out of the kitchen and saying something to the lads who were in the corner of the room, drinking beer and messing around like men do. They stood up and made their way to the table as Olena walked over to us.

"Ladies, dinner is ready if you'd like to make your way to the table." She said to us.

Sydney grabbed my arm and helped hoist me up.

"Thanks Syd- oh!" My hand went to my stomach, rubbing the place where my baby boy kicked me exceptionally hard.

I hadn't realised everyone was looking at me panicked.

"What is it?" Lissa asked me.

"Are you ok?" Sydney said, grabbing my arm.

"Fine, he's just kicking." I explained to them.

"Ooh, can I feel?" Mia asked me excitedly.

Pretty soon, I had about so many pairs of hands I couldn't tell whose was whose.

"That is so…weird." Mia said. Lissa and Sydney glared at her, while Dimitri sisters and mother just looked at her funny.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She said, giving an exaggerated sigh. I chuckled at her and we all made our way to the table.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri's deep voice whispered quietly in my ear from behind me, his hands going around me and resting on my growing belly. I felt him smile into my neck as he felt the baby kick his hand.

"I'm more than ok." I told him and turned my head so that I could kiss him. He smiled against my lips and pulled my chair out for me, helped me sit down and then took the seat beside me.

Olena busied herself serving everyone as they all took their seats.

"I thought you were the one supposed to be serving dinner?" I whispered to Dimitri, watching his mother dishing out mashed potatoes to Ivan, right as he almost knocked his beer over.

"Believe me, I tried…She pushed me out of the kitchen and told me to give myself a break." He whispered back.

"Mama's boy." I mumbled, loud enough so that he would hear me. He chuckled and rested his hand on my thigh.

It was just a sweet, comforting gesture, but given my crazy hormones, it was making me horny as hell.

I quickly removed his hand and he looked at me confused. I could see genuine hurt in his eyes.

"Later." I whispered quickly and quietly to him, wanting to get rid of that hurt look in his eyes.

"Hey can you too speak up? It's harder for me to hear you when you whisper like that." Ivan said loudly to us from across the table…or more accurately; slurred.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at Ivan and then nodded to me.

Olena sat down and the table broke into lots of small conversation. Dimitri, Christian and Ivan started talking about…well, whatever guys talk about. Lissa, Viktoria and I started chatting. Lissa was telling her about her wedding plans so far. Lissa and I were currently in the middle of planning the reception, and she and Christian still hadn't decided on a date yet.

"So I was thinking maybe mid-July? Like the 17th? It's a Friday and Christian said that's good with him." She told us.

"Sounds awesome Liss." I told her.

"Have you got your dress yet?" Viktoria asked her.

"Not yet. Rose, Mia, Sydney and I are going looking for one soon." Lissa said. "You should come with us!"

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to impose-" Viktoria started.

"No you won't be! Please! I need all the girl help I can get!" Lissa said excitedly.

"Yeah, come on Vik, it'll be fun." I said, giving her a smile.

"Seriously? You wouldn't mind me being there?"

"Course not!"

"Ok then, I'll be there." She said and lo and behold…Lissa squealed.

I looked around the table and saw that Dimitri was no longer talking with the guys, he was watching me and smiling.

"What?" I asked him, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Oh, nothing." He said and draped his arm around the back of my chair.

I was about to push him for a _real _answer but didn't get the chance.

"Dimka, Roza, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Olena asked us. She, Sonya and Karolina were watching us smiling.

I looked at Dimitri, just as he looked at me.

"We hadn't actually thought about it." I said, turning back to her and answering her question. In truth, I hadn't thought about names _at all. _I had been so focused on wondering whether our baby was a boy or a girl. I wondered if Dimitri had given it any thought.

"You'd want to start soon. When are you due? Three months? Four?" Sonya asked.

"Four." I told her. "But we still have time."

We talked about the baby some more and then the topic of conversation moved back to Lissa and Christian's wedding. Lissa had added Dimitri's family to the guest list back when they had first gotten engaged and the Belikov's were all really looking forward to it.

"Hey, where's Paul?" I asked Karolina, noticing one of the missing members of Dimitri's family.

"Babushka's minding him and Zoya." She told me. "He never shuts up about you by the way."

"Really?" I asked her. I remembered the first day I had met Paul. How could I have not guessed that he and Dimitri were related? They were so alike. Paul was very sweet and one of the only children that I had ever been around.

"Yes, everything is 'Roza this and Roza that,'" she joked.

Everyone stayed for a few more hours. Once dinner was over, we moved back into the living area. It was very cramped with so many people so Viktoria returned to her place on the floor. Dimitri joined her and leant back against my legs. Mia and Sydney sat beside me on the couch and Lissa squeezed in beside us.

The worn out feeling that I had earlier in the day returned and I leant my head against Sydney's shoulder. Before I knew it, I had nodded off.

I woke about an hour later to an empty apartment.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and sat up on the couch.

"Dimitri?" I called out.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," I heard his voice before he walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate and a tea towel.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"They left after you fell asleep…you sure know how to entertain guests." He said jokingly and sat down beside me.

"Whoops..." I giggled to myself.

"Are you tired?" He asked me, looking at me concerned. I was suddenly feeling anything _but _tired.

"Actually," I said in a low voice, pulling the plate and tea towel from his hands and setting them on the coffee table. I climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and my knees resting on either sides of his legs. "I'm not tired _at all." _

I saw hunger and lust seep into his chocolate brown eyes as his hands automatically moved to my waist.

I starting kissing and nipping at his neck, yearning to get a reaction out of him.

"Roza." He groaned and pulled my face from his neck. He crashed his lips to mine with force.

I moved my arms from his neck and knotted them into his hair, pulling gently remembering how much he liked when I did that.

He growled sexily, sending a rush of wetness in between my legs.

My hands moved from his hair and trailed down his chest to the edge of his shirt. I yanked the bottom of it up until the entire shirt had come up over his head. I threw it somewhere behind me.

My shirt was the next article of clothing to come off and Dimitri pulled it off me. His mouth immediately went to my chest and had I not been so fucking turned on, I would have rolled my eyes at him.

He spent a lot of time, kissing and massaging my breasts through my black bra before reaching around with his hand and unclasping it. When they were free, his mouth attached itself to one as he palmed the other.  
Dimitri had grown very fond of my breasts over the last couple of months. _Fond _wasn't a strong enough word. It didn't help that my breasts had grown bigger and I'd had to buy new bras…again.

He moved his mouth up along my collarbone to my neck and started kissing me and sucking in my weak spot, eliciting moans from me.

His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me closer to him. As close as he could, considering my belly between us.

I stood up and pulled him towards the bedroom. My stomach was too big now for it to be comfortable to have sex on the couch now.

As we were walking, I unbuttoned my own jeans and had them off by the time we were in our room.

I turned and unbuttoned Dimitri's in turn and pulled them down to his ankles. He pulled his jeans off the rest of the way. I pulled at his boxers until they came off as well, freeing his erection from its confinement.

He moved back to my neck and kissed it as he pulled my panties down. I stepped out of them and pushed Dimitri down on the bed.

I climbed back on top of him and grinded myself against him, feeling his hardness rub against my most sensitive spot, causing us both to moan in pleasure.

I reached down between my legs and lined his tip at my entrance. I rubbed it back and forth, teasing him a little, and causing him to growl before dropping myself down on him. We both moaned louder this time at the feeling of him inside me.

I rocked my hips back and forward and he grabbed my hips, moving me faster.

His hands moved to my bump and stroked the skin there.

I moved myself faster on him and he started thrusting upwards, meeting me halfway.

In minutes we were both moaning loudly. I could my stomach starting to clench and my walls tensing up. I knew I was close.

"Dimitri…I'm so…close." I moaned out. Dimitri's hand moved down to where our body's met and he began to fondle my clit, every now and then his finger slipping inside me as he thrusted up into me.

I screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm hit and continued to ride him until I felt him tense inside me and let go as his own orgasm hit.

I just sat still on him as we caught our breath.

"I love you," He breathed.

"I love you too." I smiled at him and pulled myself off him.

I lay down beside him and he cuddled up to my back, pulling the covers over us.

I feel asleep with his hot breath on my neck and his hands my rested on my stomach.

_**Please Review my lovelies :D**_

**Keep coming with the baby names! I've gotten some great ones so far!**

**Also, any one got any fanfic stories that you'd recommend me to read, let me know! :D**


	43. Chapter 42

**Mum bought me Foretold online so now I'm just waiting for it to arrive! Eep! I'm so excited :P**

**Sorry about this chap – it's shorter and more of a filler really but don't worry…shit's about to go down ;)**

**Chapter 42**

"Hey Rose!"

Lissa's high pitched voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey…you mind telling me what you're doing calling me at," I turned my head to check the little green digits on the clock by my bed. "Half past seven?"

"I'm on my way to work."

I waited for the rest of her explanation.

"And?"

"And nothing. I just wanted someone to talk to. My car broke down and I have to walk there." She explained.

"Where's Christian?" I asked her, wondering why her boyfriend hadn't offered her a lift to work.

"He drank too much last night and I didn't want to wake him." She replied.

"Aw…you're such a good girlfriend," I mocked her.

"Shut up you, like you wouldn't do stuff for Dimitri."

"Oh, I do lots of _stuff_ for Dimitri." I said suggestively.

"Ok Rose, I don't need to hear anymore." She told me quickly while I laughed quietly so as to not wake the total sex god beside me.

"Ok, well I'm here now so I'll call you when I finish ok? You want to see a movie or something?" she asked.

"Sure. Call me when you're done and I'll pick you up."

We said our goodbyes and my head dropped back down on my pillow after we hung up. I blindly searched for the bedside table with my hand and put my phone back on it.

I squinted to my left and noticed that Dimitri and I had drifted to opposites sides of the bed during the night.

I scooted myself closer to him and his arms automatically moved around me, his hands resting on my bump.

I drifted off again and woke several hours later, now completely satisfied with my night's sleep.

"Morning," Dimitri spoke quietly in my ear, his voice coated in sleep.

"Morning," I replied. It was one of those rare mornings where Dimitri was more tired than I was.

"How do you feel about a day in bed?" He asked me, his eyes still shut.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea." I told him and kissed his bicep near my lips.

I sighed deeply and basked in the amazing feeling of being held in Dimitri's strong arms, with our baby between us.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked him, out of the blue.

"Hmm, not really. You?" He asked me.

"I like Alexandr." I told him. "It's Russian, like you. And we could call him Alex for short."

"I like that. Did you think of any others?"

I hesitated slightly.

"Roza?"

"No, I didn't think of anymore names." I lied to him.

Dimitri caught it.

"Roza, tell me. Never be afraid to tell me anything." He said, finally opening his eyes all the way and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Luke. Or Luka in Russian."

Dimitri just looked at me and I could feel wetness start to make itself known in my eyes.

"Roza…I love them." He said to me and kissed me full on the lips. It wasn't a sexual kiss, just a sweet one, which is exactly what I needed given that I had just been on the verge on sobbing again.

"Really? You do?" I asked him. I had been looking at baby names online and fell in love with the name Luke. I also loved the idea of naming him something Russian so I googled around until I found something similar.

"Yes, really."

"Well, it's only an idea anyway. If you think of anything you'd like you'd tell me wouldn't you?" I asked him, not wanting to make him feel like he didn't have an input when it came to naming our baby.

"Of course I will." He kissed my temple. "Are you hungry?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He chuckled at me and pulled himself out of bed.

I snuggled under the covers to keep warm and watched him pull on his boxers.

He made his way to the kitchen in only his underwear and came back only a few minutes later, sporting a plate of doughnuts.

"Not very healthy, Comrade." I commented jokingly. My mouth watered at the sight of them and my stomach rumbled.

"Since when do you care about healthy?" He replied and climbed back into bed. He moved himself so that he was situated behind me. I nestled myself between his strong legs and leaned back on his chest.

Dimitri ate a doughnut in the space of time I had eaten three. There was one left.

"You have it." He said to me, placing the plate in my lap.

"No I already had three, it's yours." I said pushing it back to him.

"Fine," He picked up the doughnut and split it in half. He handed me the bigger half and took a bite out of his own.

_I love my boyfriend._

"Hey Rose, what'd you do today?" Lissa asked when I picked her up from work.

"Not a lot; hung around the apartment with Dimitri all day."

"Sounds nice."

"It was."

In truth, it was more than nice. It had felt like weeks since we had spent a full day just talking…even though we did that almost every day.

"What do you want to see?" I asked her as we studied the time table just inside the cinema doors.

"The Five Year Engagement is on in five minutes if you want to see that? Sydney said it was quite good." Lissa said, looking from the time table to me.

"The Five Year Engagement it is." I said and walked up to the counter.

Ignoring my refusals, Lissa paid for both of our tickets, _and _the candy. She did, however, let me buy the popcorn…which I ate before the movie even started and had to get more.

The movie was alright as far as rom coms go. We laughed at the funny parts, cried at the sad parts and 'awwed' at the romantic or cute parts…well, Lissa did anyway.

I was too busy trying to sneak popcorn from the couple in front of us who were making out openly.

And succeeding, I might add.

The credits started to roll and the lights slowly came on. Lissa and I sat there for a moment, letting our eyes slowly adjust to the light.

"Are you tired?" Lissa asked me.

I yawned widely and Lissa giggled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said. "You ready to go?"

"Let's wait a minute and let the crowd go." I said, eyeing the swarm of people around the exit.

"Hey, where's my popcorn?" The guy in front of us suddenly exclaimed, taking his tongue out of the girl's mouth long enough to notice.

"Let's go!" I said and pulled Lissa up with me, scurrying out of the door ahead of everyone else.

Once we were outside, Lissa turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok Rose?" She said, slowly walking away from me.

"Wait, do you not want a lift home?" I asked her.

"Rose, I live right around corner! I'll call Christian to come and meet me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely! See you soon!" She called over her shoulder and made her way to the side of the cinema. I waited until she had rounded the corner and then turned and climbed into my car.

It was late when I returned home and Dimitri was already asleep in bed…if he even left it.

I slipped off my clothes as quietly as I could and climbed in beside him in my bra and panties.

He snuggled up to my back and I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Thank you all for the reviews on the previous chapter and remember to review this one as well please and let me know what you think! :D**


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer – RM owns Vampire Academy and all of its characters :) This plot however, belongs to me :)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming – they make me so happy :D**

**Sorry for the shortness of this one as well – I'm sick and should be in bed but I wanted to write this first - hope you like!**

**Chapter 43**

"Roza?"

The voice of an angel whispered to me through my sleepy state.

"Roza, I have to go to work for a while."

The voice of an angel indeed…the voice of _my _angel.

I opened one eye and saw Dimitri's form hovering over me. He was dressed and ready to go.

"What?" I mumbled into my pillow.

Dimitri chuckled at me. "I said I have to go into work for a little bit. Abe said he may have a new lead on the Victor/Robert front."

My head shot up.

"What?!"

"Relax Roza, he just going to run through any evidence he's found with me and then we'll decide what to do."

It took a few minutes, but eventually he convinced me that he wouldn't be doing anything dangerous today.

He left with the promise of seeing me in a few hours.

I felt restless and decided not to spend another whole day indoors.

I dialled Lissa's number to meet up but there was no answer. I took a shower and put on some pretty clothes that showed off my bump before trying to call her again. I decided to go all out and put on a little make up. I knew I didn't really need it but I was in the mood to make myself feel better, considering I was getting fat and all…

When I tried Lissa for the third time an hour later, to no avail, I decided to give Christian a call.

"Rose?"

"Hey Chris, is Liss with you?" I asked him.

"No, I thought she stayed with you last night?" she said, sounding confused.

"What? Why would you think that?" I almost shouted at him.

"She text me and told me that! Are you saying that she didn't?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I said to him, panic setting in.

God why haven't I just dropped her home? I was such an idiot, letting her walk off by herself when I knew that there were two kidnappers loose.

"Rose let's not panic just yet. Maybe she's with Sydney? Or Mia?" Christian's said to me, not sounding like he was calm at all.

"You call Syd, I'll call Mia." I said and hung up.

I dialled Mia's familiar number and tapped my foot impatiently until she answered.

"Rose?"

"Mia! Is Liss with you?" I yelled through the phone.

"What? No. Why?"

That's when I burst into tears.

"Rose, what is it? What happened?" Mia asked me frantically. I couldn't speak with the sobs that were coming out of me.

_For God's sake Rose, pull yourself together, _I told myself.

It was easier said than done though; my hormones were telling me the opposite.

"That's it, I'm coming over." She said and hung up before I could attempt to explain what was going on.

My phone rang again less than a minute later.

"Rose, please tell me Mia said Lissa is with her," Christian pleaded with me.

"No…" I started crying all over again.

"I'm on my way over with Sydney, we'll be there in ten minutes." He said and hung up.

I fell back against the couch and covered my face in my hands.

I was such a horrible best friend. How could I have let her walk alone, at night, when these horrible men were about?

Oh God…what if?

No.

I couldn't let my mind go there. If I did, I'd go crazy within the hour.

I would personally kill those two bastards if they lay so much as a finger on her.

There was a knock at the door and I ran to answer it.

There was still a small part of me that hoped that Lissa would be the one on the other side of the door, and a new wave of sobs broke out when I saw that it was Mia.

She enveloped me in a hug.

"Rose, what happened?" She demanded, holding me tightly.

Before I could answer, the sound of running footsteps came from down the hall and almost immediately after we heard them, Christian and Sydney rounded the corner.

"Rose, what happened? When was the last time you saw her and where?" Christian demanded.

"Come here, honey." Sydney said and pulled me into a hug. I clung to her. She was almost like the mommy of the group. Well, her and Lissa.

She pulled me inside and led me over to the couch where she sat with her arms around me. Mia closed the door and she and Christian made their way over to us on the couch.

I tried to explain as best I could through my tears and they seemed to understand.

I could see the grief in Christian's eyes at the thought of his fiancée being taken.

"I'm going to call Dimitri alright?" Mia said and pulled the phone that was still in my hand away from me.

She dialled Dimitri's number and spoke in a quick, urgent tone, explaining what had happened.

"Are you ok?" Sydney asked me as Christian got up to join Mia.

"I feel awful," I cried. "It's my fault. She told me she'd be fine walking but I should have made her get in the car with me."

"Hey, hey, Rose, it's not your fault! If anyone's to blame it's those sick bastards." She said. I cried again at the thought of what those bastards were capable of, and what they could be doing to Liss at this possible moment.

"Ssh…it's ok," She comforted me and pulled me in for another hug.

"Rose, Dimitri wants to talk to you." Mia returned and held the phone out to me.

I jumped up, and took the phone from her. I put the phone to my ear as I left the room.

"Rose?"

I cried at his worried voice.

_Stupid hormones._

"Rose, I know you're upset but if we're going to find her I need you to tell me exactly the last place you saw her." He said gently, but with a sense of urgency mixed in.

He was right. Right now, I was being no help to anyone.

I took a few deep breaths and started my story from where I left her yesterday, to when I had discovered she hadn't returned home last night.

"Ok, Rose, I've notified Abe and we're going out with a team to investigate." He told me, with a business-like tone.

I immediately felt better than my dad would be handling this case.

Nobody got away from Abe Mazur.

"Roza? Are you ok?" Dimitri's business-like tone disappearing and was replaced with his loving one. I knew if I was looking at him right now, I'd see his concerned gaze, filled with worry and love for me.

"I'm fine; just…bring her back safe." I asked him softly, not being able to help the few tears that escaped.

"I'll do everything I can, my Roza, to make sure they never hurt you, or anyone you love, again."

It was a massive gamble to say something like that, but…

I believed him.

**DPOV**

I'd kill them. Both of them.

Hearing Rose's voice, so full of grief and despair for her missing best friend; it made me want to jump in my car and go and comfort her.

But I couldn't do that right now.

I needed to do this for her. I needed to find them and bring Lissa back like I had promised.

Abe signalled to me that they were ready to go.

There was just one thing I needed to do first.

"Dimitri?"

"Ivan, listen..." I started. Ivan listened intently as I explained what was going on.

"Ok, so what is it exactly that you want me to do?" he asked me, sounding slightly wary about being involved in all of this.

I started moving towards my car; Abe was already pulling out, along with another car.

"Go to Rose and stay with her until I get there. Please, man, I need to know that she's safe." I almost begged him.

"I'm on my way there." Was all he said and we hung up.

I knew that Rose was with her friends but it would make me feel one hundred times better if Ivan was there. Yeah he was an immature party boy but he was my best friend, and I trusted him with my life.


	45. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, so I'm not getting as much reviews anymore for this story – just wondering has it gone downhill? If it has don't be afraid to let me know what I can do to improve it :)**

**Chapter 44**

**DPOV**

I drove about fifteen miles about the speed limit until I reached the cinema Rose had described near Christians apartment.

Abe had already arrived with the rest of the gang, including Janine, Eddie and Mason. There were at least another seven or eight agents climbing out of cars.

To my relief, Viktoria was not with them. It would be near to impossible to do this if I was constantly worrying about my baby sister.

"Steele, close off the area!" Abe barked at one of the taller agents. He and another moved to surround the area with yellow tape.

It was still fairly early in the morning, meaning that the cinema was not yet open. I was glad; these things can get crowded when you have curious crowds start to gather around the site. Thankfully, we had none of that.

Eddie and two others set to investigate the ground and walls.

"I found something!" Eddie yelled a few minutes later.

I ran over and saw what he was looking at. Smeared on the ground, was a small patch of blood.

"There's no telling that that's Lissa's," Spiridon, who was helping Eddie, said.

"Doesn't matter, it's a clue." I spoke up.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to something behind me.

I turned and walked over to what he was pointing at.

"It's a mobile phone," I answered him, leaning down to look more closely at it, but being careful not to touch it.

"It's Lissa's phone," Mason said quietly, crouching down beside me.

I felt bad. I had forgotten that Lissa was a good friend of his and Eddie's too, but I had to admire them for putting their emotions after their jobs. It was something that I was finding hard to do at the moment.

One of the investigating team picked it up in his gloved hand and placed it in a small plastic bag as further evidence.

"There's a trail," Eddie said suddenly, gesturing to another couple of drops of blood about two metres away from the first.

"Let's go," Abe demanded.

We moved quietly and swiftly along the wall until we came to an opening.

The blood trail led right up to the door of an old looking warehouse.

For 'master' criminals…they were very sloppy with their work.

"Castile, Steele, Hans…come with me around the back door."

"Belikov, you, Janine, Ashford and Spiridon take the front," He commanded and almost immediately, he and the other three men were finding their way around the back.

The four of us all pulled out our weapons and I slowly nudged open the big, metal door.

The first room was completely empty, except for a couple of old boxes and several thick layers of dust.

"Keep moving," I instructed and we made our way across the room. The next door led to a hallway. Apart from the door we had just come through, there were two others. One was situated right across from us, the other one – the one closer to us – was on the left hand side.

The closer we got to the door on the left, the louder the noises became.

The four of us froze for a few seconds to try and decipher the noises.

It sounded like two men were having a conversation. I heard one of them laughing as a thump came from the same direction, followed by louder laughter. It wasn't the sort of light-hearted laugh that made you want to laugh along at the joke…no. This was a malicious, twisted laugh that could only come from certain kinds of people. And, those people didn't deserve to walk the planet.

I looked at the others and Janine signalled for the go-ahead.

Without further ado, I burst through the door to a sight that made my blood boil.

**Ivan POV**

As soon as Dimitri hung up, I pulled myself out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes. I didn't bother showering or even checking if my hair looked a mess.

Within five minutes, I was in my car and on my way to Rose's apartment.

I hadn't known her all that long, but I knew how much Dimitri cared about her and their unborn baby. I felt protective of her; almost like an older brother would of his younger sister.

I sped into the parking lot by her building and pulled up into a space…I took two spaces actually, but I didn't care. Now wasn't the time to perfect my car-parking skills.

I sprinted up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator and knocked on her door.

A pretty girl with blonde hair opened the door. She looked familiar.

Rose's friend, I recognised. Mia something, I think it was.

"You're Dimitri's friend, right?" She said to me. "He said he'd send you over."

"Yeah that's me." I answered.

She opened the door wider so that I could walk through.

"Ivan!" Rose's voice came from the couch in their living room. She jumped up and ran to me. She pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back and let her cry on my shoulder. Dimitri had told me that she sounded upset over the phone but the poor thing looked distraught.

"It's ok, Rose." I tried to comfort her. I had never found myself comfortable around crying women, but I had gotten somewhat used to it when Dimitri's elder sister was pregnant. Hormones did crazy things to women. They could also be playing a part in Rose's current state.

I led her back to where she had been previously sitting on the couch.

I could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Who else is here?" I asked the Mia girl.

"Christian and Sydney." She answered and went to join them, giving me some time with Rose.

"Ivan, it's my fault…I should have made her come with me…" Rose kept sobbing and I didn't catch the rest of the sentence.

"Rose, it's ok, Dimitri will take care of everything." I pulled her into my arms.

"What if something happens to him Ivan?" She asked me so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Nothing will happen to Dimitri, Rose. He will always be there for you, and for your little baby," I told her, placing my hand on her growing stomach for the first time.

In truth, it was always a fear I had. Dimitri's job was a dangerous one and every time he went on one of those raids, I felt my stomach drop. I didn't ever want to lose my best friend.

I sat rubbing Rose's belly, comforting both her and myself.

Her sobs quietened and she looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered to me.

"It's nothing," I replied. There was no need for her to thank _me. _I wasn't very well known for giving comfort to people who needed it; I wasn't sure how I did.

"I mean it, thank you." She said and gave me a watery smile. "You're going to be a great Godfather."

**AN – Thought I'd stick in a little Ivan moment in there seen as though you guys love him so much :D**


	46. Chapter 45

**So here's new chap!**

**A friend of mine on this has a story that you guys should go check out – it's called The Secret Hathaway. Jackie1991 is the author so go give it a shot :D**

**For those of you who don't know, I've started a new fic. It's called It's a Tough World out there. It's from Rose's POV and I've uploaded the first couple of chapters. I'd really appreciate if you could go check it out and let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! **

**Chapter 45**

**DPOV**

There on the ground, lay Rose's bubbly and friendly best friend. She looked as though she was on the verge of unconsciousness, and she was covered in bruises and cuts. Standing over here were the two men I think I hated most in the world.

They both looked up in surprise at our entrance and turned towards us.

Just as they were about to lash out, Abe's group burst through the other door.

I went for Victor and the other group went for Robert, who was closer to them.

Spiridon tried to tackle him but he unexpectedly lashed out and hit Spiridon over the head with a small, but heavy metal pipe. Spiridon fell to the ground clutching his head where I saw a small pool of blood forming.

I charged at Victor and ducked as he swung again. I hit into him, not holding back. I managed to knock him to the ground and the makeshift weapon he was holding flew out of his hand and across the small room.

He chuckled evilly at me as I held him down.

"How's your pretty girlfriend?" He said, smirked at me.

I growled at him and pulled him up from the ground, before slamming him back down.

He grunted at the strength of the impact and I heard his head hit hard against the concrete ground.

"You will _never_ get within 20 feet of Rose, _ever again._" I growled at him.

He laughed outright.

"We'll just see about that, Belikov."

I saw red.

Before I could do any more damage to him, I was pushed aside.

I looked at the new threat but saw it was none other than Janine Hathaway.

She didn't spare a second glance at me as she picked Victor off the ground, and slammed him hard back to the ground. I heard a sickening crack as his head hit the concrete once again and he became still.

I just looked at her in shock and awe, as did the others, who had now successfully knocked out Robert.

I had always thought Rose's ferocious side came from her father…I was wrong.

Janine got up off Victor's now lifeless and saw the rest of us just staring at her.

"What?" she said, almost angrily. "Threaten my daughter, you threaten me."

Everyone else looked away and cringed at her sharp tone but I kept looking at her.

Rose had always told me how much her mother hated her, and how much she knew she had never wanted to have her.  
But tonight I had seen another side of Janine Hathaway that I had only seen on two other people; one, my mother, when Viktoria had come crying from school after being shouted at by a teacher when she was seven, and two, my sister Karolina, when Paul had come home last year, his clothes dishevelled and in bits after being hurt by a bigger boy in his class.

Janine saw me looking at her and I saw her something in her eyes that I never thought I'd see from her. Approval.

She was telling me with her eyes that she approved of me being with her daughter.

I smiled inwardly and nodded my head at her, before joining Eddie and Mason who were on the ground beside Lissa's form.

"Is she ok?" I asked them.

"Call an ambulance." Mason instructed Eddie. "She's losing consciousness."

Lissa's eyes were closing.

"Lissa? Can you hear me?" I asked, keeping a firm grip on her chin forcing her to look at me.

She mumbled something incoherent and together with Mason, we picked her up and carried her back out through the warehouse. When we reached the main doors, the ambulance was outside waiting for us. We placed Lissa on the stretcher and moved back to let the paramedics to their job.

There was another ambulance there, waiting for any other casualties. I saw Mason walking out supporting Spiridon. The paramedics rushed to give him and hand, and led him to the back of the ambulance, where they began to work on his head.

I called Rose to let her know what had happened, knowing that she would be on the edge of her seat back at home.

She was frantic on the other line and I assured that everything was fine. It took a while to convince her but she calmed a little in the end. I promised her that I would travel in the ambulance with Lissa.

Before she hung up, Ivan came on the line. I told him to get Rose to the hospital and I'd meet him there in 20 minutes.

After finishing the phone call, I turned to help the others get Robert one of the cars, and get Victor's body covered and away from the prying eyes of the public. Before I could do anything, Abe pushed me away.

"Go get Rose. Make sure she's ok. I'll sort everything out here."

He turned away before I could answer. I didn't need telling twice; I just wanted to have her back safe in my arms and let her know she would never be bothered by those two idiots again.

The paramedics held the back of the ambulance door open for me to climb in and shut it behind me.

Lissa was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Keep talking to her," one of the paramedics instructed me as she and another man worked around us.

"Lissa, can you hear me?" I said quietly near her ear. "Rose says hi and that she'll see you soon."

No response.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the woman who was now holding an oxygen mask to Lissa's face.

"She should be. Her injuries don't seem life threatening but she may have a concussion and she's fairly beaten up." She answered.

I didn't distract them from their work again so I just sat in silence holding Lissa's hand tightly in mine.

The ambulance drove quickly to the General Hospital and pulled into the Accident and Emergency section. The lifted Lissa's stretcher and loaded her onto a trolley and wheeled her inside. I stayed beside the trolley at all times until there was a doctor ready to examine her.

Thankfully, we didn't have to wait too long and Lissa was wheeled into a separate room for examination. I wasn't allowed in with her so I went back to the waiting room to wait for Rose.

I was only sitting down in an empty chair about a minute when Rose and Ivan, closely followed by Christian, Mia and Sydney came running through the door.

"Dimitri!" Rose spotted me and made her way over.

"Rose." I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her as tightly and as closely as I could with her bump sitting between us.

She leaned back to look at my face while I mentally checked her.

There was no trace of the tears that she had shed over the phone earlier. She had managed to pull herself together. She looked shaken, but okay.

"How is she?" Christian broke up our moment.

"The doctors are examining her now, and I haven't heard anything yet." I replied. "The paramedics seem to think that she would be ok though." I reassured him.

The group settled themselves around in whatever empty seats they could find in the waiting room.

Rose settled herself in my lap.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She whispered into my neck.

I kissed her forehead and held her tight against me.

"Mr Ozero," a man dressed in a doctor's white overcoat called across the room.

Christian jumped up and went to talk to the doctor while I helped Rose up off my lap.

A nurse led Christian away and the doctor came to speak to us.

"Ms Dragomir will be just fine," he said. Rose visibly relaxed. "She sustained no major injuries that are life threatening. Just a sprained wrist and some bad bruises. She is conscious and Mr Ozero is with her now. I strongly recommend that only one person see her at a time so as to not overwhelm her."

"Thank you doctor," I said and he shook my hand.

"See Rose, she's ok," I assured her and rubbed her shoulders. We sat back down again, this time Rose sat in the now-vacant seat beside me.

Christian came out about twenty minutes later and Rose asked if she could go in to see her next.

Ivan came and took her seat beside me.

"Hey man," I said to him.

"Hey," he replied. "You did well today, you know?"

"Thanks man," I slapped his shoulder.

"Rose is a keeper by the way," He said and smiled at me.

"Thank man, I know." I smiled to myself, thinking of her beautiful smile.

Ivan was silent for a minute.

"She asked me to be godfather you know…" Ivan said.

I looked at him in surprise.

"She did?"

"Yeah, I figured you had asked her if I could be," he said, looking equally surprised. "Didn't you?"

"No," I replied, smiling at him. "Rose probably just thinks you'd be the perfect male mentor for him. I do." I told him sincerely.

Ivan looked a little taken aback. I knew for a fact that he'd never been called a mentor for someone before.

"Thanks man, means a lot." He said. He tried to be cool but I could see the happiness behind his eyes.

Rose returned fifteen minutes later looking relieved after seeing her best friend and making sure she was ok.

"Mia or Syd, one of you can go in if you – oh!" Rose stopped mid-sentence as she reached us and clutched her stomach. I felt my stomach drop.

"What? What is it?" I asked her in a panic, jumping up.

"Something feels weird," She said. "Ow!" her face scrunched up in pain and she gripped her stomach tighter.

Oh god…Rose was only five months pregnant – it was much too early for him to be born.

"I'll get help." Ivan said. His help wasn't needed however as a nurse and the same doctor who had been checking in on Lissa earlier rushed over.

"Ma'am, how far along are you?" He asked Rose urgently.

"She's only five months," I told her. "She's not in labour is she?" I asked them.

"I'm can't be sure until I've examined her." He told me. The nurse wheeled over a wheelchair and helped Roza sit down. "Ma'am, we're going to bring you to be examined, okay?"

"Okay," she groaned out, bending over her stomach slightly, obviously trying to relieve the pain. "Can Dimitri come?"

"I'm afraid not." He answered her. My stomach dropped yet again. How could I let her go in alone when she was so scared?

"Don't worry," the doctor obviously noticed my distress. "I'll let you know as soon as I figure out what's going on."

And with that, he rolled my Roza away from me.

**Uh oh…what do you think's going on? ;)**

**Please review! :D**


	47. Chapter 46

**I'm so sorry you guys! Life's just been so crazy and I just barely got time to write this chap. I'm doing my best and I'm trying to juggle between writing this and my other VA stories. My updates won't be as often but I really am doing my best.**

**Sorry for leaving off on a cliffy but here you go. Love you guys and thank you so so much for the reviews, and follows and favourites :)**

**What happened previously:**

_Previously_

"_Ma'am, how far along are you?" He asked Rose urgently._

"_She's only five months," I told her. "She's not in labour is she?" I asked them._

"_I'm can't be sure until I've examined her." He told me. The nurse wheeled over a wheelchair and helped Roza sit down. "Ma'am, we're going to bring you to be examined, okay?"_

"_Okay," she groaned out, bending over her stomach slightly, obviously trying to relieve the pain. "Can Dimitri come?"_

"_I'm afraid not." He answered her. My stomach dropped yet again. How could I let her go in alone when she was so scared?_

"_Don't worry," the doctor obviously noticed my distress. "I'll let you know as soon as I figure out what's going on."_

_And with that, he rolled my Roza away from me._

**Chapter 46**

**DPOV**

I paced restlessly back and forth the waiting room. Ivan had called my mother and she was now sitting in one of the plastic chairs, along with Rose's friends.

"Dimka, why don't you just sit down," my mother said and gave my sleeve a slight tug.

I just shook my head at her, not able to speak right now, and looked towards the door Rose had gone through.

We had been waiting about an hour now without so much as one word and I was officially a mess.

"She's gonna be okay Dimitri," Ivan said from his seat beside my mom. It was starting to get dark and the room was almost empty given that visiting hours were over.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, finding my voice. "What if she's not? What if the baby's not?"

Ivan looked at a loss for words. My mom stood up and pushed me down into my seat.

"Just sit. I'm sure we'll hear soon, let's not jump to conclusions."

She sounded so sure and confident, but I could hear the frightened tone hidden in her voice. She cared about Rose like a daughter, and this baby meant the world to her. Even if she wasn't showing it for my sake, she was equally as terrified.

" ?" A deep voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I jumped to my feet as the man in a white doctor's coat approached me.

"Are they okay?" I asked, my words coming fast and almost breathless.

Before he could answer, Rose walked out from the doorway behind him, adjusting her clothes.

I pushed passed the doctor.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking over her for any signs of pain or discomfort.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." She replied and laid her hand on my cheek. "Calm down."

"What about the baby?" I held her soft hand on my cheek.

"He's fine." She smiled and caressed my cheek with her thumb. I let out a deep breath that I wasn't aware I had been holding.

"Your wife was experiencing something called Braxton Hicks contractions," the doctor walked over to us.

"Well, what is that? Is it serious?" I asked him, the worry setting back in.

"It's a very common occurrence during pregnancy. It's basically very mild contractions and they're not usually felt until the second or third trimester. You have nothing to worry about; it's completely normal."

"Mild?" Rose exclaimed. "_They _were mild?!"

The doctor almost cracked a smile. I was just glad that there was nothing seriously wrong.

"Thank you, doctor." I said to him and he left to see another patient.

Rose was still grumbling and shooting a glare at his back as he walked away when I kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea how worried I've been," I mumbled against her soft skin.

"I can imagine," she teased. "You are a bit of a "worry-er"."

"Wh- I am not," I answered indignantly. She raised her eyebrows and gave me a pointed look.

"Okay, fine I am!" I admitted. "But I wouldn't have to be if you weren't always getting yourself into trouble."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I pulled her as close as I could with her bump between us.

"I love you," I murmured to her.

"Hmm…I love you too." She tightened her hold on me. "Can we go home? They said Lissa's fine and that I can come see her tomorrow, and to be honest, I'm exhausted."

"Of course Roza." I took her hand.

"What is it, is everything okay?" My mother asked us frantically as we walked towards her and Ivan. I noticed Rose's friends had all gone.

"Everything's fine. Something called Braxton Hicks contractions." Rose told her.

"What's that?" Ivan asked, looking confused.

"It's like a false labour," my mother said. "I remember having them with Karolina and with Viktoria; they can be very uncomfortable. Are you okay honey?"

"Uncomfortable?!" Rose answered. "Those things are freakin' painful!"

My mother chuckled at her. "Oh Roza, you're in for a rough shock in four months' time."

And then she walked away.

"Wha- What the hell does that mean?" Rose said, looking quite panicked. "It can't really be _that _bad, can it? Are you messing with me?" she called after her.

My mother just laughed out loud and walked outside towards the car.

"_Is _she messing with me?" she turned and asked me.

I weighed my options, wanting to be honest with her and yet, not wanting to have to sleep on the couch tonight. So I did the best thing I could've in that situation.

I changed the subject.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Ivan, who had been watching the conversation with slight amusement, now that we knew Rose and the baby were in no danger.

"Visiting hours are over, they all went home. Christian's gonna come back in the morning – Sydney said she'd go with him." He explained to us.

"Come on, let's get you home." I said, and placed my hand on Rose's lower back.

Ivan sat in the passenger seat, while my mother and Rose sat in the back. Ivan talked to me about work, while the women in the backseats talked about the baby and the name we had picked out.

I dropped Ivan off first, as it was closer, then drove out of town towards my family's house.

"Would you two like to come in for a cup of tea?" My mom asked. I looked back at Rose who was pretty much asleep.

"I think we'd better leave it for tonight, mama, but thank you." I kissed her cheek and waited for her to get inside the door before driving off in the direction of our apartment.

"You alright back there?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

I received no coherent response.

Chuckling to myself, I pulled up outside and picked Rose up in my arms bridal style. She sighed happily into my neck as I locked the car and carried her up to the apartment.

Once we were in the door, I shut and locked it and carried her into the bedroom. After taking off her jacket and shoes, I climbed into the bed beside her and I pulled the blankets up tight around us.

"Goodnight baby," I whispered and kissed her temple.

"I love you," she barely mumbled back and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I love you too," I said and pulled her close to me.


	48. Chapter 47

**Hey, this story has been viewed in over 50 countries (52 exactly!) – in other words…I'm pretty happy! :D thanks you guys!**

**Chapter 47**

"Rose, the food is here!"

Lissa's voice carried from the living room where she was sitting to the kitchen where I was getting some drinks.

"I got it!" I called back.

Lissa had come over this afternoon so that I could help her organise her wedding invitations. She had been discharged from hospital the day before yesterday and was resting on my couch, surrounded by stacks of fancy, flowery, nice-smelling paper.

It was exactly the kind of girly time we both needed after everything that had happened.

I grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter and walked towards the apartment door. I opened it and smiled at the pizza delivery girl.

"Hey, how much do I owe you?" I asked her.

"That's $12.50, please." She said, smiling warmly.

"Sure, here you go." I said and handed her the cash. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied as she got my change. "When are you due?" she asked, looking from me to my bump.

"Four months," I replied, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Congratulations." She smiled again and handed me the money and the pizza.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Bye." She said and started to head down the corridor. I closed the door behind me.

I walked to Lissa and placed the pizza on the table.

"Not near the invite papers!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" I moved the pizza to the other side of the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get plates and our drinks. I handed Lissa her glass of wine and took a sip of my fruit juice.

"So, where's Dimitri today?" she asked and took a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Work," I grumbled. I had been pouting all morning when Dimitri had been getting ready to leave, saying that I'd talk to Abe and let Dimitri have the day off. He'd refused though, saying he'd missed enough time as it was.

I had a feeling that it was more likely to do with the pregnant, hormonal, girlfriend driving him crazy at home…not that he'd ever admit it…probably because it would only get him a punch and a bad night's sleep on the couch.

"What's up with you? Don't you get enough of him?" Lissa asked me, smirking.

"I won't ever get enough of him, believe me," I said. "I just miss him, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know Rose. But you're with him every day…and he's only going to be gone for a couple of hours more – plus you have me to pass the time!"

"Of course Liss, of course," I chuckled along with her. We finished our pizza and spent hours devising a guest list for both the ceremony and the reception. Afterwards, we started designing the wedding invitations.

"What do you think? Are they too girly?" Lissa asked me.

I was just about to answer when the door opened.

"Hey!" I said, my day getting ten times brighter as Dimitri walked through the door. He was wearing one of his fitted suits that had my mouth watering.

"Hey," he replied, leaving his keys and paperwork on the small table near the door. "How are you both?"

"Good, thanks." Lissa replied. "How was work?"

"Busy." He answered her and sat down on the couch beside me. "Hi," he whispered and pecked my lips.

"Hi," I answered and pulled him in for another kiss. He couldn't hardly expect to look that sexy and only give me a two second kiss.

He chuckled as I kissed him passionately.

"Later, Roza, we have company," he murmured against my lips.

I huffed at him.

"That's okay, no ahead…I'm too busy to notice anyway." Lissa said, scribbling down some notes on a piece of paper.

I grinned triumphantly at him and he rolled his eyes. He did, however, pull me close to his body and nuzzle my neck.

Lissa's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hi Christian. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm with Rose and Dimitri. That's great, I'll see you in a few." She said and hung up.

"Christians just finished work too. He's parked outside. I'll talk to you guys soon?"

"Sure Liss, see you soon."

"Will do," she said and gathered up her stuff. "Bye!"

I flung my legs over Dimitri's as the front door closed behind her. He grabbed my ankles and pulled them up onto his lap.

"I missed you today," he said and absentmindedly started massaging my ankles and calves.

"I missed you too," I replied, smiling at him. Looking at him closely, I saw purple bags under his eyes. I immediately felt guilty for letting him go out in the middle of the night to get me food, or for when I woke him up when I wasn't feeling well in the middle of the night.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, alarmed at the sudden tears in my eyes.

"You look so tired," I cried.

He looked at me confused. "It's okay, Rose, don't cry. I just had a long day at work, that's all."

"No! It's because of me, it's my fault!" I said to him, the tears spilling from my eyes, creating warm pathways down my cheeks.

"No, of course it's not silly!" He said. He gently laid my feet on the floor and maneuverer his body so that we were both lying down on the couch.

"I'm sorry for waking you up all the time," I said, quieter this time, his deep breathing helping me to gain control of myself.

He hushed me and sang softly in my ear in Russian. It soothed me and I felt my whole body just relax and let go.

I woke a few hours later, realising that I must have fallen asleep. I looked up and saw that Dimitri was also asleep. I closed my eyes again and just enjoyed the peaceful feeling of being wrapped up in the arms of the man I loved.

"You awake?" Dimitri's deep voice suddenly asked me.

"Are you?" I questioned him.

He laughed quietly. "Yes," he answered anyway.

He held me tighter and I leaned into his chest, wanting to hear his steady heartbeat.

"Dimitri," I asked him.

"Yes, Roza?"

"You know tomorrow's Valentine's Day." I stated.

He chuckled. "I know. What about it?"

I sat up and huffed.

"You haven't asked me to be your Valentine." I pouted.

He sat up as well.

"Roza, will you be my Valentine?" he asked me seriously.

"Really?!" I exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Yes, really." He said, playing along.

"Of course I will,"

"I'm glad," he said and kissed me, harder than before.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?" I asked against his lips.

I expected to hear him laugh but I got a groan.

Maybe I wasn't the only horny one.

I grinded myself against him, causing him to groan louder than before.

He stood up and carried me to the bedroom, where we stayed the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke to Dimitri getting ready once again.

"Do you have to go to work _again?_" I asked him.

"That's usually what normal people do on a weekday, Rose." He said, chuckling and towel drying his hair.

"But you're not normal, you're like…a god." I said.

He walked over and crouched down on the ground next to my face. "I think last night proved that I'm not the one who's a god," he said, his voice husky.

I growled at him teasingly. He shook his head and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said and stood up. I groaned and shoved my head into my pillow.

"Fine. Leave me all alone on Valentine's Day." I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"I'll be back late afternoon and we'll spend the whole day together," he said and grabbed his stuff.

"Oh, and I made dinner reservations for this evening so make sure you have something to wear."

"Really? Where?" I asked him, looking up from my pillow.

"Not telling you. Just wear something nice." He replied, grinning at me.

"Nice as in formal, or nice as in informal?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Nice as in formal," he said eventually and bent down to give me a sweet kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye." I said and laid my head back down as he left. Once I heard the front door close, I pulled his pillow to my body, cuddling up to it and inhaling his scent.

I got up mid-afternoon, and after shovelling through every outfit in my closet, I decided to go out and get a brand new dress that would actually fit me now.

I knew Lissa would be busy with wedding stuff today so I rang Mia to meet me in town. I hadn't spent any time with her either and she was glad I had called.

Mia handed me dress after dress through the curtain of the dressing room until I decided on the right dress. It was a strapless, blue floral maxi dress that showed off my baby bump and yet was comfortable.

"You have to get it, Rose. It's gorgeous!" Mia said. I agreed and changed as fast as I could.

Mia dropped me off back at the apartment with my shopping.

My phone beeped right as I got through the door. It was from Dimitri.

_Sorry hon, _

_Running late. I'll be there to pick you up at six, okay? _

_D x_

I didn't mind that much; it meant I had a couple of hours to get myself ready without getting distracted.

After texting him back, I emptied the contents of the bag onto our bed. I turned the shower on and let the water heat up as I stripped. I spent as much time as I wanted in the shower and washed my hair thoroughly. Once I was out, I pulled my hair up into a towel and walked back out to the bedroom.

I pulled on some sexy underwear, including my new comfortable strapless bra. I pulled the dress over my head and loved the feeling of the sort fabric over my body. I slipped on some flat blue shoes, no longer able to wear my heels, but I didn't mind. Flats were so much more comfortable.

After I was dressed, I moved onto my makeup, which I did lightly. After putting on some blue-y grey eye shadow, I applied some mascara and lipstick.

I checked the time and saw that it was only twenty past five.

I let my hair out of the towel and blew dried it. I decided to style it into an up style with a small braid on the right hand side.

I added a blue flower clip to my head to finish it off and I was very happy when I looked at myself in the mirror.

I walked out to the living room and waited for Dimitri to return home from work.

**A/N: Links to Rose's outfit and hair are on my profile for anyone who wants to see :) Please review! :D **

**EDITV: I'm putting the links here as well:)**

**Rose's Outfit:**

roses_valentines_day_outfit/set?id=59861355

**Rose's Hairstyle:**

pics/141002/small_


	49. Chapter 48

**So, I woke up this morning, and checked my emails on my iPod before going to school…and I found 36 reviews in my inbox! (That's including my other stories but the majority were for this one). It's safe to say that I've had a very good day :P so thank you to everyone, but especially Nellyrose1994 for reviewing :D**

**So…**

**Here is the Valentine's Day Date :) I put the link to Rose's outfit at the end of the previous chapter if anyone wants to take a look :) I'm also going to post them here :)**

**Outfit: ** roses_valentines_day_outfit/set?id=59861355

**Hair: ** pics/141002/small_

**Chapter 48**

"I'm home!" Dimitri called, walking into the room. "Are you-"

He cut himself off when he saw me. "You look amazing."

He walked up to me wide-eyed. "Is this new?" he asked, pointing to the dress.

"Maybe," I replied teasingly.

"It's beautiful," he smiled warmly at me and kissed my cheek. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, as he walked toward the bedroom. "I'll be here!"

I heard the shower turn on and decided to kill some time by watching TV. I watched the first thing that was on and that was Jersey Shore. I got a few good laughs out of it every time Snooki did something completely stupid.

Dimitri walked out ten minutes later looking absolutely _fine_ in a dark dress suit with a white shirt.

"Hey," I said, my voice taking on a sultry quality. "What time are those reservations for?"

He chuckled at me. "In about twenty minutes and no, we don't have time." he answered my evident question.

I pouted and he took my hand. "Come on, we better get going."

"Alright," I agreed, knowing that I would get him at the end of the night.

He held the door of his car and helped me in like a perfect gentleman, and then climbed in his own side.

I watched out the window to see if I could figure out where he was bringing me. The town was full of happy couples, walking along the sidewalk or into restaurants, enjoying being together on the most romantic day of the year.

"We're here," Dimitri said after a few more minutes driving. He pulled up by the sidewalk and I realised where he was taking me.

It was the restaurant that I had brought him to when I had told him I was pregnant.

Dimitri grinned at me as he opened my door.

"How the hell did you get a reservation at this place?" I asked him. The place was impossible to get into on holidays; especially Valentine's Day.

"I made the reservation about three months ago," He answered.

"Three months!" I exclaimed. "How did you know we'd still be together?"

A frown appeared on his face. "Did you not think we'd still be together?"

"No! No, of course I didn't think that. That's not what I meant, I'm sorry," the frown disappeared again and he took my hand.

We walked hand in hand into the upscale restaurant.

"Whoa, it's busy." I commented. There were people everywhere, including outside the door, queuing up to try and get inside.

"and _that _is why I made a reservation," Dimitri commented and pushed ahead of me through the crowd.

"I have a reservation," he said to the man just inside the door at a wooden podium.

"Name?" he asked.

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Table for two?" the man asked Dimitri. Dimitri confirmed it and the man signalled for a waiter to show us to our table.

We were seated in a small booth near the back of the restaurant, away from the commotion.

"You really do look beautiful, you know that?" Dimitri said suddenly.

"You're just thrown off by the dress and the lighting in here," I teased.

"No, I mean it."

He leaned in and gave me a slow kiss on my lips. We broke away and I grinned at him. How I got so lucky, I have no idea.

"Would you like to order?" the waiter approached and asked us. We ordered and chatted about everything and anything, completely comfortable being with each other. I couldn't help but remember the last time I had been here with him; how unsure of him I was, unsure of how he was going to react when I told him I was having his baby. That felt like years ago, when it had in fact only been months.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just about the last time we were here," I answered truthfully.

"One of the best days of my life," he said, looking sincere.

"Really?"

"Of course, that and the first day I met you."

I smiled at him. He was really so sweet.

We had just finished our dinner when a different waiter walked by with a seafood entrée, making my stomach churn.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked me concerned.

"No, I think I'm –" I didn't even finish my sentence as my stomach churned in warning again. I ran for the bathroom which thankfully, wasn't very far away from where we were seated.

I made it just on time and threw up everything I had eaten in the last couple of hours. I felt someone kneeling beside me holding my hair in the cubicle.

When I was sure I was finished, I turned my head to see Dimitri looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I thought I was finished with that damn morning sickness…I guess not."

"I'm sorry, love. Do you want to go home?" he asked me, rubbing my back gently.

"No! No, I want to spend Valentine's Day with my boyfriend, I don't care if I'm sick."

Dimitri looked unsure, but he knew better than to argue with me at this stage.

He finally agreed and helped me up from where I had been sitting on the ground. At least the bathroom in this place was clean.

"Hey," I said suddenly after I had washed my mouth out. "This is the ladies room; you're not supposed to be in here."

He grinned at me. "I don't care. I wanted to see if you were okay, and no sign is going to stop me from doing so."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He leant down to kiss me but I pulled away. "You got any gum first?" I asked.

He chuckled, knowing that I was feeling too icky to kiss him. "No, but we'll stop in a shop outside if you want."

I straightened out my dress and we walked back out to the restaurant. We decided against dessert to be on the safe side and Dimitri paid the bill.

Once we were out of the restaurant, I started walking towards the car but Dimitri pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I thought we could go for a walk," he said and squeezed my hand.

Dimitri and I headed in the direction of the beach but stopped to get chewing gum on the way. I wasn't feeling nauseous anymore but didn't want to take any chances when he offered to buy me ice cream.

It was dark out so the sand was cool as we walked down onto the beach. I slipped off my shoes and walked barefoot, the soft sand surrounding my feet.

We sat down and I leaned into Dimitri as I stared in the direction of the dark water.

"I love you, you know." I said to him after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. I felt him smile into my hair.

"I love you too," he said. "More than you'll ever know."

I grinned and leaned back against his chest.

We sat in silence for so long.

"What time is it?" I asked after a while.

He cleared his throat and checked his phone. "Nearly half past ten."

"Seriously?" I couldn't remember what time we had finished dinner, but we couldn't have been eating for more than an hour and a half, meaning that we'd been sitting here for more than an hour.

"Yeah, we'd better get home." He said and helped me to my feet. I would have loved to stay out later with him, but I knew that he was anxious to get me home. I was supposed to be taking it easy after my episode in the hospital waiting room. Being February, it was still quite chilly out and I hadn't thought to bring a coat.

I slipped my shoes back on and we walked slowly back to the car, not in any rush. Dimitri held my hand the whole drive home and I couldn't help the pure happiness I felt just being with him, with no complications to anything to worry about.

Back at the building, we took the elevator and he unlocked the door while I slipped my shoes off once again.

I went into the kitchen to put the kettle on to make tea while Dimitri went to draw a bath for me. He joined me after a couple of minutes and he wrapped his arms around my waist while I sipped my tea.

"I don't remember how I lived before I had you in my life," he said. The hormones in my body raised their heads once again and I felt tears in my eyes. I turned to face him and managed to keep my tears from falling.

"I love you," was all I said and kissed him. He held my right hand in his left and led me to the bathroom. When he opened the door and I walked inside, I gasped.

The light was turned off but the whole room was illuminated by the dozens of candles on every surface. Most of them were situated around the bath, which was filled with hot, bubbly water.

"Did you do this just now?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yup," he answered and kissed my already exposed neck. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin and I shivered. He continued to kiss down my neck and onto my exposed shoulder. His other hand gathered the material near my waist and he slowly pulled the dress up over my head. I turned to face him and slid my hands under his jacket. I slid it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor as I moved on to unbutton his shirt. It soon joined my dress and his jacket on the ground.

It wasn't long until all of our clothes were in piles on the floor and Dimitri's hands were moving sensually over my body. I walked backwards towards the bath and Dimitri helped me in first.

Once I was in, I leaned forward as best I could and Dimitri climbed in behind me.

Neither of us said a word as he took a sponge and gently washed hot water over my shoulders. He leant and kissed my neck and shoulders where he had washed and I moved one my hands up over my head and tangled my fingers in his hair.

He smiled against my skin and started whispering in Russian.

_This, _I thought happily_, was perfection._


	50. Chapter 49

**Okay, so this story started out an all-fluff story (I can't help it :P) but I know that I need to put some more action/bad things in it. Could you guys please PM me some ideas? It would mean a lot. **

**Also, this story is coming to an end pretty soon :( **

**But…**

**I will hopefully be writing a sequel if that is what you guys wish :D**

**Chapter 49**

Two months later

After her scary episode with Victor and Robert, Lissa was doing much better. Actually, she was better than much. She was fantastic.

I, on the other hand, was the opposite. Some days, I could be the amazing girlfriend that Dimitri had fallen in love with…other days…not so much.

At seven months pregnant, I was big. He was a pretty big baby by the looks of it. Olena, Dimitri's mother, told me that Dimitri had been the same.

It was cute, but it hurt like hell. I was constantly complaining about my sore back and muscles, not to mention my poor feet, which were in charge of lugging me and my baby around all day.

Dimitri was doing his best to be patient with me, and for the most time, he was really great. But even Dimitri had only so much patience.

I had only really realised this the last night, when I woke him with one of my strange cravings. He had refused to go out at 4am and get me what I wanted.

This, of course, caused me to cry, and he immediately felt bad…and probably terrified of the tears streaming out of my eyes. Once they started, they wouldn't stop.

As much as I love him…I blame the baby. I never used to cry, now look at me.

"Lissa wants to know if you want to go shopping for baby stuff today?" Dimitri called to me from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I called back excitedly, fixing my hair in the mirror. Originally, Dimitri and I had wanted to go by ourselves, but Lissa had begged and begged us to let her come. So we did.

I pulled on a pretty purple short dress and walked out to the living room where my boyfriend was talking to my best friend on the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." Dimitri was saying. "See you then."

He hung up and gave me a sweet hug. I took advantage of it and kissed his lips swiftly.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yup!" I grinned at him. He grinned back. Baby shopping was something I had been excited about for a while. My dreams were now always filled with different beautiful cribs and pushchairs.

We left the apartment hand in hand and Dimitri locked up.

It was a gorgeous warm day and the sun was shining brightly.

We picked up Lissa on the way into the city.

"There's this baby place on the other side of town. Just keep driving straight then take a left." Lissa instructed Dimitri.

He did what she said and sure enough, there was a beautiful looking store on the corner.

Lissa squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Come on!" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me along.

"Not so fast Liss!" I said, feeling my feet already beginning to ache.

Dimitri locked the car and took my other hand. I couldn't resist leaning my body into his warm one, causing him to place his arm around my shoulders. Lissa let go of my hand and ran ahead of us into the shop.

"If this is what she's like with our baby, imagine what she'll be like when she's the one pregnant?" I mused, making Dimitri chuckle at the image.

We entered the shop behind her and saw that she was already looking at the dozens of different prams.

"Oh guys! This one is so cute! Get this one! Oh no, wait! This one's cuter!" she shouted out. I had the urge to walk away and pretend I didn't know her.

Sadly, that is not what happened.

"Rose! Dimitri! Come here!" she shouted, beckoning us over. I was very aware that there were other people in the store looking at us. I kept my head down and approached my crazy best friend. I knew there would be no point in trying to quieten her, she was _way _too excited.

She pointed to a stroller and I had to admit, it was gorgeous. The base was black, but the material on it was a subtle shade of beige. Looking closer at it, I saw that it was detachable and could double as a carrier.

"What do you think?" Dimitri asked me. The look on his face told me he liked it too.

"It would save us having to get a carrier as well," I commented, grinning at him.

We made eye contact, and it was confirmed.

We had found our pram.

"Alright, nice work Lissa," I praised her. She grinned happily and moved quickly on to the high chairs.

"Maybe we should just sit down?" I suggested to Dimitri jokingly. "She seems like she's able to do it by herself."

He smiled at my joke. "Come on, we need to make sure we can keep her under control." He followed Lissa.

"Like that'll _ever_ happen," I mumbled to myself under my breath, and followed them both to the high chairs.

After an hour of baby shopping, we had most of the important things gotten like a high chair, a changing table, a small bathtub and of course, our stroller.

"We still need a crib." I commented.

"I think there over the other side," Dimitri replied.

We found the bed section no problem and found Lissa already studying each and every one of them.

"Oh my god guys, this one!" She said suddenly, causing both Dimitri and myself to glance over.

It was a beautiful, big, white wooden crib, with a glossy finish.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, reaching my hand out and touching the intricate designs.

My heart sank when I saw the price tag. There was no way Dimitri and I could afford this on top of everything else, and I was so not about to ask Abe for a loan.

"Liss, we can't. It's a thousand dollars." I told her, starting to walk around her to continue looking.

We didn't say anything as we continued searching for another crib, but it was fruitless. I couldn't get my mind off the beautiful white one. It was perfect.

"Where'd you go?" I asked Lissa as I saw her sauntering back over to us, a smile plastered on her face.

"To buy you that crib," she said simply, looking extremely happy with herself.

"You what?" I exclaimed.

"I got it for you!" She said happily.

"No Liss, we can't let you do that," I told her. It was way too expensive.

"Too late."

"It's too much," I told her.

"Then consider it my birthday present to you." She said, grabbing my hands.

"Really?" I asked her, feeling really bad.

"Of course!"

"Thank you Lissa, that's very sweet." Dimitri told her.

"That's okay, I saw how much you guys loved it and to be honest, I wanted to get you something really special."

We placed our order and gave our address details for the delivery. We were told to expect the delivery this evening.

We spent another hour in the shop picking up smaller things like blankets, diapers, a few toys, some really cute outfits and pacifiers. Then we decided to call it a day and head home.

Dimitri carried all the bags while Lissa helped me out of the car and into the elevator in our building.

Once in the apartment, I plopped myself down on our sofa and put my tender feet up, feeing exhausted. Dimitri lifted my feet and sat down, laying my feet on his lap so that he could rub them. I smiled thankfully at him and closed my eyes for a few moments.

I realised I had fallen asleep when a knock on our door woke me up.

"No, you guys stay there, I'll get it." Lissa told Dimitri, who had been in the process of getting up to answer the door.

It turned out to be the delivery guy from the store. Lissa signed for the stuff and he left.

"Eh, Liss?" I asked her.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Where's the stuff?"

"In the hall downstairs." She said simply and took a sip of her water.

I just looked at her.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"How the hell are we supposed to get it all up here?!" I said.

"Calm down, Roza," Dimitri lay a hand on my calf. "I'll call Ivan to give me a hand."

"Christian will come as well, he should be finished work by now." Lissa said, her phone already out.

"Hello children!" Ivan said and walked into our apartment. I had given up scolding him for just wandering in without knocking a long time ago. "That's a lot of stuff you got downstairs."

Dimitri and Ivan immediately set to work, lugging the big cardboard boxes and pieces of furniture up the stairs. Christian joined in when he arrived.

Meanwhile, I was giving Lissa a manicure.

"Don't you think you could help _at all_?" Christian asked grumpily, dropping a box.

"Can't." Lissa replied. "Just got my nails done."

"Yeah and I'm pregnant."

He groaned and stomped back out and down the stairs. Lissa and I both giggled at his annoyed mumbling.

They had all of the stuff in the apartment in less than half an hour.

We all stood silently and stared at the boxes stacked around the room.

"Eh…how will you fit all of this in here?" Ivan asked.

"We'll manage." Dimitri replied and kissed my forehead.

Dimitri had cleared some space in the closet for some stuff so he managed to get at least half of it inside. The rest we left in the middle of the spare room, which had been Lissa's bedroom before she moved out. We had emptied the room to make it into a nursery and get it ready for the baby.

"So…who's up for a beer?" Ivan announced, pulling out half a dozen from the fridge. Christian took one while both Lissa and Dimitri refused.

"Oh, Rose? I need you at mine and Christian's apartment on Friday two weeks," Lissa told me suddenly.

"What for?" I asked her surprised. I hardly ever went to their apartment, everyone always came here.

"For your baby shower of course!"


	51. Chapter 50

**This chapters a little shorter than normal so sorry. Also, we're coming close to the end of this story :(**

**Anyway, here's chapter 50.**

**Chapter 50**

The day of the baby shower came around quick. I was now over eight months pregnant. Despite my mood swings, pains and cravings, we were told at our latest appointment that our baby boy was perfectly healthy and developing well.

"I'm the size of a house." I commented, rubbing my stomach where I was sitting on the couch. I now spent the majority of my time on the couch or in bed. I hated being so inactive and helpless but I was just so damn tired. And I admit, it could have been a lot worse – Dimitri was now only going to work for two or three hours a day and then bringing the rest home so he could look after me.

"You're gorgeous," Dimitri replied. He smiled at me and then returned his attention to his work on his desk.

I suddenly, but not surprisingly, felt hungry. Not wanting to disturb Dimitri from his work, I attempted several times to pull myself up from the couch.

I heard chuckling and saw Dimitri looking over at me in amusement.

"What is it you want Roza?" he asked me, preparing to get up.

"Nothing, it's okay, go back to your work." I told him and attempted to get up once again…only to fall back down.

He chuckled again and got up from his place at the desk. As he walked over to me, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs where the baby kicked. Dimitri moved faster over to me and helped me up by the arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, concern masking his amusement.

"Fine!" I soothed his concern immediately, rubbing the spot on my ribs. "I'm fine, comrade. Just hungry."

His amusement returned.

"Of course you are." He replied, smirking, making me hit his arm.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I waddled my way into the kitchen. I raided the presses, looking for something that I actually felt like eating. I settled on a bowl of cereal and walked back out to the couch.

"Comrade, you'd better hurry up and finish, I promised Lissa I'd be there by three." It had been decided that Dimitri would drop me off at Lissa's, where the girls would be hanging out, and the lads would hang out at mine and Dimitri's.

"I'm nearly done now, love." He replied and continued scribbling down whatever notes he had been writing.

An hour later, Dimitri had dropped me off at Lissa's and I was sitting on her couch with Lissa, Mia, Sydney and to my surprise, Dimitri's sisters and mother.

Lissa had thrown me a very sweet and casual baby shower. Her apartment walls were covered in baby posters of all sorts and cute little blue decorations. Her choice of food was many sorts of finger foods and tea. She had decided against wine on my behalf, saying that if I couldn't drink, they shouldn't either…not that that had stopped them before.

"Present time!" Lissa announced, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything, seriously." I told them as everyone settled themselves on the chairs in the living room.

"Rose, its tradition – get over it." Viktoria said jokingly. "Here. This us from us." She indicated to her sisters and mother.

She then wheeled something fairly big over to me. It was covered in a white cloth. I pulled the cloth off and saw the most beautiful bassinet ever. It was covered in a pretty white material.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I squealed and hugged each one of them.

"You're very welcome Roza." Olena told me and kissed my cheek. "I know you'll find it very useful."

"I'm sure I will."

I opened my gift from Mia and Sydney next. It turned out to be a cute blue bouncer that the baby would be able to use when he was a little older. After I had thanked both of them, I looked at the third and final present on the table.

"We all chipped in for the last one," Lissa explained. "I thought it was a cute idea."

I tore off the wrapping paper and discovered my final gift was a medium-sized wicker basket full of brand new baby clothes.

"You guys!" I exclaimed. "This is so great!"

"We all picked out a couple of outfits and then put them all together." Sonya explained.

I thanked and hugged each of them once again.

"We have one more surprise." Mia said, grinning.

"Really? What?" I asked them, curious.

"It's back at your apartment," Lissa told me and helped me up. "Come on."

The Belikov's drove ahead of us while I travelled back with Lissa. After some effort, the rest of the guys had managed to fit all of my presents into the back of Lissa's car.

"We're here." Lissa announced and we walked into the building.

"You ready?" she turned and asked me excitedly once we were outside the door of the apartment.

"Yes, of course I am…for what exactly?" I added. I wasn't too keen on the excited gleam in her eyes.

"You'll see…" was all she said, and then she swung the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

Many voices shouted as we entered through the doorway. My face held a shocked look as my mind tried to register what was happening.

Above the window across the room, there was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Rose' and in front of it, stood Dimitri, Ivan, Christian, Dimitri's family – including Yeva – and to my surprise, my mother and father.

I felt tears well up in my eyes through _no fault _of my own.

My 23rd birthday was tomorrow and because I was so massive, I thought it would be best if I just stayed in with Dimitri, and maybe had the girls over in the evening.

Before I knew it, Dimitri was in front of me.

"Are you alright, Roza?" he asked me, his face soft as he wiped a stray tear from my face.

"Yeah, it's just so sweet." I hugged him as best as I could. "I love you Comrade."

"Well, I couldn't let your birthday pass without celebrating. Plus, I can't take all of the credit – Lissa organised most of it."

I turned to my long-time best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Liss…for everything." I said into her hair. She replied with an extra squeeze and then we released each other.

The evening passed so nicely and I managed to get to talk to everyone. I even managed to have a civil conversation with my mother which was a huge step for us. Granted, it was about work…but a conversation is a conversation.

"We got some great stuff," I informed Dimitri once everyone had left. Ivan and Christian had gone down to the car and brought up our gifts from earlier.

"Yeah?" he asked, handing me a hot cup of tea.

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you," I said. "Bring over the stuff."

He got up off the couch to grab the pile of stuff by the door.

As he was picking up the basket, I felt an odd twinge in my stomach. It was a different feeling to when the baby kicked me. I was about to let Dimitri know when I suddenly felt a wet patch beneath me on the couch.

"Eh, Dimitri?" I said, trying to wrap my head around the fact that our baby may have decided to come a little early.

"Yeah?" He asked, putting the things back down and coming over to me, obviously concerned at my tone.

"I think…" I started. "I think my water just broke."


	52. Chapter 51

**Here we are…the final chapter of Hook, Line and Sinker. After 14 weeks, it is complete :)**

**I really **_**really **_**hope you guys enjoy this last (and long ;)) chapter. Maybe enough to bring this story to 500 reviews? Maybe? ;)**

**I will post an A/N letting you know as soon as they first chapter of the sequel is ready. Love you guys and thank you for sticking with me throughout HLS.**

**Laurie.**

**Chapter 51**

After a couple of seconds of shock, Dimitri snapped into action. He was immediately at my side holding my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. "Do you feel anything?"

"Nope." I told him. I was glad that the horrible contractions that everyone talked about hadn't started yet – truth be told, I was dreading them. "Can you call Liss and let her know?"

"Sure." He kissed my head and had Lissa on the phone within a minute.

He spent less than 60 seconds on the phone before he was back at my side.

"Lissa's going to call everyone else and meet us at the hospital, okay? She said she'll take care of everything."

I smiled at him and rested my hand on his cheek. As I touched him I felt just how tense he was.

"Breathe." I told him and chuckled, trying to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows. "Everything's gonna be okay, comrade." I caressed his cheek.

"Now help me up so that I can go and have this baby," I said to him, grabbing his hand. He helped me up and I led him to the bedroom. We hadn't thought of packing a bag yet as the baby wasn't due for another three weeks so we needed to put a few things together.

I went and grabbed a bag out of the closet while Dimitri bustled around, grabbing everything he thought we'd need, including my pillow, some clean pyjamas, a dressing gown, one of his old t-shirts that he knew I loved to wear, some of my toiletries, some fresh clothes as well as a phone charger. I grabbed my toothbrush and hairbrush and stuffed them in the bag too.

"Do we need to bring stuff for the baby?" I asked him. Thinking about it, it would be a good idea. Dimitri grabbed a bag of diapers while I picked out two cute onesies that had been given to us.

"This is it." I said to him once the bag was full. We were finally ready. Dimitri looked as excited as I felt…as well as a little nervous. I was too…I wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

"I love you Roza." He said and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you too."

Dimitri picked up the bag and took my hand as we walked out of the apartment.

"Wait! What time is it?" I asked him. I wanted to know the exact time I went into labour.

"It's just after 10pm." He told me and squeezed my hand. We walked as quickly as I could into the elevator and then out to the car. We met some of our neighbours from downstairs on the way who wished us luck. I just smiled at them while Dimitri thanked them. I was getting a little nervous now. I had heard that labour hurt but…_how much_ did it hurt exactly?

Dimitri drove – a little too fast – to the hospital. I could tell that he was anxious to get me into expert hands despite my efforts to soothe him earlier.

Lissa was waiting by the door, on the phone, standing beside Christian when we pulled up. When she saw us, she thrust her phone at Christian who took it and began speaking with whoever was on the other line. She arrived at my side of the car with a wheelchair.

"Liss, I don't need-"

"I don't care. You are sitting in this wheelchair whether you like it or not." She instructed sternly. I thought it best not to argue and sat down with the help of both Lissa and Dimitri.

"Who's Christian talking to?" I asked her as Dimitri wheeled me inside.

"Sydney. She's on her way to collect Mia and they'll be here soon. I called your father, Rose, he said he'd let your mother know. I've also called Ivan and your family Dimitri. They're on their way also." She said efficiently.

"Thanks Lissa." Dimitri said gratefully. She had really saved a lot of panic and stress for Dimitri and I by calling our families and friends.

"Hi, my name's Lissa Dragomir, I called you on my way over on behalf of my friend Rose Hathaway," Lissa said to the woman at the front desk once we were inside. "I asked for a private room to be ready."

"Of course," the woman replied and signalled for someone to come over. A nurse hurried over and took over pushing the wheelchair so that she could lead us to the room.

"You're the best, Liss." I told her.

"I know," she grinned at me.

The nurse led us to a plain room that contained one bed, a fairly big beside cupboard and a door leading off to what I guessed was a bathroom. Another nurse entered the room and together, they managed to get me onto the bed.

"Dr. Olendski will be here shortly," the second nurse told me, fluffing my pillow to get me comfortable. I looked at Lissa.

"Oh, and I called your doctor," she explained quickly. "I thought you'd be calmer if she was here."

"Lissa, I seriously love you. Is there anything you haven't thought of?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yes, actually…I seem to have forgotten that I left my fiancé outside." She joked. "I'll be back in a few okay? Is there anything you want?"

"No thanks, Liss." I told her and she left to find Christian.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked me, coming closer to me and squeezing my hand.

"Fine, actually. I don't really feel anything."I told him honestly. I should really have been smarter than to believe that when a woman went into labour, it was non-stop pain and screaming.

"Hey," I called to the nurses who were leaving the room. "Do contractions really hurt as bad as everyone says they do?" I asked them.

They just looked at each other, looking unsure how to answer.

"Oh shit." I said to myself. I mean, these were two people who worked with women in labour all the time – who would know better than them?

The second nurse dismissed the other one and came to my side.

"Don't worry honey." She said and stroked my head. She looked about fifty years old and had a certain motherly-quality about her. "We'll be here with the whole time." She said, indicating herself and Dimitri, who was watching me with concern. "And once that baby comes out – it's more than worth it."

"Do you have children?" I asked her. She spoke as though from experience.

"Five." She replied, smiling sweetly at me. "So I would know."

She gave my head a small pat and left to see if my doctor had arrived.

I asked Dimitri to give me the bag so that I could make sure we had brought everything we would need. It was also something for me to do.

There was a light knock on the door a while later. poked her head through.

"Can I come in?" she asked, smiling at both of us.

"Of course," Dimitri replied and opened the door completely for her.

She entered and placed a bag of medical stuff at the end of the bed. She asked Dimitri if he could leave while she was doing a few routine check-ups on me and to see how far along I was so he went outside to see if his mother had arrived yet.

After helping me change into one of those god-awful paper hospital gowns – at least it wasn't the type of gown that was open at the back – she gave me a thorough check. By the time she was finished, Dimitri was ready to come back in.

"Well, you're only two centimetres dilated," she told me once he was back in the room. "It doesn't seem to be moving very quickly so I'll be back in a while to check you again."

Dimitri and I both thanked her and she left.

"Has anybody arrived yet?" I asked Dimitri.

"Just Ivan." He answered. "He's outside waiting for the doctor to leave."

"You can let him in if you want," I told him and Dimitri left to get him. I took a few deep breaths, grateful to get a few seconds alone to calm myself a little. I knew that I didn't have to hide my emotions from Dimitri, but showing him just how scared I was, wasn't going to help either of us. Plus, I knew it was normal for me to be a little frightened. I mean, I was about to go through the biggest change of my life. I was entitled to be.

"Well, well, well…Three weeks early – you never were patient, were you Rose?" Ivan's voice joked from the doorway.

"Ivan," I greeted him as he walked further into the room so that Dimitri could close the door.

"So, when is the little monster going to be born? I left a girl in my bed to be here for this." He said.

"You're such a pig, you know that?" I said jokingly.

"Yes, I do actually." He replied, grinning cheekily.

Dimitri had just taken his seat beside me when his phone beeped.

"Mia and Sydney are here." He informed us.

"Will you get them for me?"

"Of course Roza," he replied and kissed my forehead.

He returned no sooner than two minutes later with Sydney, Mia, Lissa and Christian.

"Hey guys," I said them, a little sheepishly. It was quite late after all.

"Only you Rose," Mia said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Only you would time the birth of your child so that he was going to be born three weeks early on your birthday." She explained further.

I laughed, having forgotten that tomorrow was indeed, my birthday, meaning that I would share my birthday with my baby boy. That is, unless the baby was born within the next two hours – which was highly unlikely by the looks of it.

Suddenly, I felt a strange tightening in my stomach.

"Dimitri…" I said warily. "I think I'm having a contraction."

He was by my side in a second, as was Lissa. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both Christian and Ivan looking a little nervous.

The strange tightening sensation contracted and releasing a couple of times. I had braced myself for pain but it felt more uncomfortable and unusual than actually sore.

"Oh, it's not so bad." I told them surprised. I saw Dimitri looking a little relieved. I had to remind myself that this was a new, and probably almost equally scary, experience for him too. I tightened my grip on his hand in a supportive manor, letting him know that we were in this together.

I got a soft smile in return and I small peck on the cheek.

A young nurse knocked on the door moments later.

"Some more visitors to see you," she told me and opened the door wider. Behind her, Dimitri's mother and sisters were standing. They walked in and the door closed behind them.

"Roza! How are you feeling?" Olena asked me, kissing me on each cheek and feeling my forehead to see if I was hot.

"I'm good, thanks." I told her and smiled. She moved on to say hi to her only son.

"This is so typical Rose," Vika said jokingly. "I was getting ready to go on a date, you know?"

I gave her a proper look over and suddenly noticed she was fairly dressed up.

"Oh yeah? With who?" I asked her. "Anyone special?"

"Maybe," she replied slyly. "We'll see."

"Who is he?" I asked her, glad to have something to talk about other than labour and contractions.

"He's just a guy I met. He's not from town but he visits fairly often." She told me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I was about to ask for more details like where they met, but walked back in.

"Could everyone leave for a few minutes please? I need to check and see how Rose is progressing."

Christian and Ivan didn't have to be told twice and were the first ones out the door. Lissa rolled her eyes and followed him out, as did the others. I asked the doctor if Dimitri could stay with me this time. I didn't want him to be away from me anymore than he had to be.

He held my hand as …did her thing.

"You're still not very far along. It looks like it's going to be a while." She informed us. "You might want to prepare yourselves for a long stay."

We thanked her once again and she left, letting everyone back in in the process.

"What'd she say?" Lissa asked me.

"That it's gonna be a while." I replied. My back started to get sore from the way I was half-sitting half-lying so I shifted to get more comfortable.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked me, helping me sit up.

"Yeah, could you just lift the pillow a bit?" I asked. He did what I asked and I settled myself back, feeling instantly better. Dimitri went to the bag and grabbed my own pillow from home and laid it behind my head. I immediately felt calmer from the familiar smell and feel of my own pillow.

"What time is it?" I asked Dimitri as he sat back down beside me.

"Just after half eleven." He told me after checking his phone.

"Anyone heard from my parents?" I asked the room. Their silence was all the answer I needed.

I was well aware of my rocky relationship with my mother, and even though I was a little closer to my father than my mother, it still wasn't a normal father-daughter relationship. Despite all of our problems, I still half-expected them to be there when their grandchild was going to be born. I couldn't help but feel the disappointment course through my system.

I suddenly felt the tightening in my stomach once again.

"Dimitri, here comes another one," I told him, grabbing his hand. He leaned forward in his seat to be closer to me as I sat up a little to relieve the pressure.

"This one's not so bad either…Oh, wait, yes it is!" I exclaimed suddenly, the pressure suddenly getting stronger, causing me to wince in pain and squeeze Dimitri's hand. My other hand balled up a fistful of the bed covers. I stayed still and waited for the contraction to pass, which it did, after a moment.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me, looking worried.

"Yeah, I think so." I wiped my forehead, starting to feel a little clammy.

The doctor returned not long afterwards, shooing everyone out in the process.

"You're still not very far along." She informed both Dimitri and I.

"How is that possible? We've been here like three hours?" I exclaimed.

"You are moving along…just slowly," she said, looking at me sympathetically. "You look a little hot Rose – are you warm?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, feeling very warm indeed. Dimitri pulled the heavy blanket that had been lying over me down to the end of the bed so all that was left covering me was a light sheet. handed him and cold, wet cloth, which he held against my forehead. I instantly felt better and leant into the cloth.

"Can I have another one?" I asked them. A nurse returned a minute later with an identical cloth which I held at the back of my neck.

"Rose, guess what?" Mia said suddenly.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Is it twelve already?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Happy birthday, Roza," Dimitri said and kissed my forehead.

"You're still very clammy," he observed, turning the cloth over and pressing it against my hot skin.

"Am I allowed to eat or drink anything?" I asked who was still taking notes down on her clipboard.

"Just ice chips," she replied.

"I'll go get you some," Karolina told me and both she and the doctor left.

"Where are Paul and Zoya?" I asked, realising that there were some missing members of the Belikov clan.

"Grandmother's looking after them," Sonya replied. Just then Karolina returned with a plastic cup filled with ice. I took it off her gratefully and popped a piece into my mouth.

_A few hours later_

"Oh my goddddd," I groaned, righting myself after another painful contraction. "How much longer is this going to take?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Roza," Dimitri said. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Well, there isn't." I snapped at him. He'd been ignoring a lot of my snappy comments towards him and even that was starting to piss me off. He and Lissa exchanged a 'look' and my annoyance grew.

"Do you think I can't see you guys?" I growled. After a couple of hours, the doctor had given instructions for everyone to go wait in the waiting room as the room had gotten very stuffy and was not helping me in the slightest. Lissa and Dimitri had been allowed to stay however. "If you guys are gonna do that then please just go wait with the others."

I didn't mean it of course: There was no way in hell that I was going to be having this baby without Dimitri by my side…but I was just so damn pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Roza," Dimitri said, rubbing circles into my palm with his thumb. "I know how fed up you are, but the doctor will be back any minute to see how much longer this baby's going to be."

did come within the next few minutes, only to tell me that I had only dilated a little more than one centimetre in the last couple of hours.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed. "Doctor, you gotta do something! Please, just give me drugs or something!"

"I'm sorry, Rose, it's too early-"

"Too early!" I cut her off. "I've been here all night, how the hell is it too early!"

She just gave me another one of her sympathetic looks and left to get me some more ice chips.

"I'm seriously gonna kill someone soon," I said, impatiently pushing hair out of my face.

"Here," Lissa said. She pulled my hair up into a ponytail so that it was out of my face.

Dimitri hadn't said anything in a little while.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked a little frightened at being addressed by me.

I chuckled and ran my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." I said to him. I knew I was being hard on him. "I'm being such a bitch."

"It's okay, you're allowed to be." He smiled at me, looking relieved that I hadn't threatened his life for once.

I looked at the screen of the machine that our doctor had hooked me up to to monitor my contractions. The steady beeping had picked up pace and the green line was moving sharper than before.

Dimitri held onto my hand tighter as the contraction progressed. My body relaxed when it was over and my eyes started to droop. We'd been here for nearly eighteen hours without much result and I was exhausted.

"Rose," walked through the door. "How are we?"

I groaned in response, no longer able to express my exhaustion through words.

She checked me and studied my monitor.

"Well, you're six centimetres dilated so we are still moving along."

There was a knock at the door. It was Ivan.

"Eh, sorry!" he said quickly, slapping his hand over his eyes for fear that the doctor was not finished examining me.

I laughed at him. He was such a girl.

"Ivan, it's okay, I'm covered." I told him and I saw him visibly relax as he uncovered his eyes.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you're parents are here," he told me.

"Really?" I felt a strange sense of happiness wash through me. "Can I see them?" I asked the doctor.

"Of course," she replied. Ivan went to get them and returned shortly. I could see the concern etched into my father's face as he entered, followed by relief when he saw that I was okay. My mother walked behind him, also looking relieved.

It just occurred to me that maybe she cared more for me than I had originally thought. I mean, she had been through all of this before with me. How could someone not have an emotional connection to a being that had grown inside of them for nine whole months?

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Dimitri said and kissed my temple. I knew what he was doing. He was giving me a few minutes privacy…and I loved him for it.

"Hi," I said quietly once there was no one but the three of us in the room.

"Little girl…" my father said and walked over to me. He was smiling softly at me. I think it was the first time I had ever saw him let his guard down. To my surprise, he gave me a small hug and his hand rested on my baby bump.

"How is everything?" he asked me.

"Everything's going fine. Slow, but still good. How are you mom?" I decided to make the first move seen as though she still hadn't said anything.

She walked over to the chair Dimitri had previously occupied and sat down.

"Rose…I know that I haven't been a very good mother to you. And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…but I don't want you to think for one second that I never loved you. You are my daughter…my baby girl and you always will be."

She was crying by the time she had finished talking, and I was aware that thick tears were making trails down my own cheeks. My father looked at Janine with pride.

I leaned in and gave her an awkward hug. I couldn't help but hope that this would be the start of something new for both of us. I didn't need to answer her with words. My hug said everything that I wanted it to.

They left after a couple of minutes and then Dimitri was back by my side.

A few more hours passed and by this stage, I was so far passed wrecked. All I wanted to do was sleep which was impossible with the constant contractions.

"Dimitri…why doesn't he want to come out?" I whined a little, leaning further into the cold cloth that he was holding to my head.

"He will, Roza, he will," he reassured me. "He just needs time to get ready."

Dimitri had been fantastic…better than fantastic…he had been amazing over the last couple of hours. He held my hand when I was having contractions, he fluffed my pillows for me every fifteen minutes, he held cool cloths against my forehead when I was hot and put woolly socks on my feet when they were cold.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Nearly 10pm," he replied.

"Ugh...we've been here more than twenty four hours!" I exclaimed. "This is the worst birthday ever."

"I'm sorry, Roza." Dimitri said looking sad. "I promise that we'll celebrate it properly once we get out of here. The three of us."

I smiled at the last part.

"I can't wait to hold him," I said quietly to Dimitri, brushing his hair back from his face.

"Me either."

_Five hours later_

"Ten centimetres," announced. "We're finally ready to go."

My head snapped up, as did Dimitri's…suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore.

"Really?" I asked her, not sure if I had heard her right.

"Really." she replied smiling. "You're about to become parents."

My nerves suddenly rushed back into my stomach.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Dimitri reassured me, not loosening his grip on my hand. He did however, have to let go and move out of the way as the nurses prepared me for the delivery room.

Before I knew it, I had been wheeled into a room that was bustling with nurses and of course, .

"Okay, Rose, I need you to push." said, a slightly urgent tone in her voice.

I didn't reply with words. I just did as she asked while Dimitri whispered calming things in my ear.

I groaned in pain as this internal pressure pushed against me.

"It's okay, Roza, you're doing great," Dimitri said to me.

"Don't you 'Roza' me!" I growled at him. "This is your fault!"

I ignored the look of concern on his face. I knew I wasn't being fair, but I had to blame _someone _for the pain I was going through…and he was the closest.

After forty-five minutes of pushing, I heard the sweetest sound I'd ever heard in my lifetime.

The cry of my own baby.

"Here he is." said, lifting him up so that Dimitri and I could get a good look at him.

Just looking at the small bundle, crying and moving his small limbs made me cry.

"He's so beautiful," I whispered, not even trying to wipe the tears away from my face.

"He's just like you." Dimitri said close to my ear. The doctor handed our baby to one of the nurses to get him cleaned up. I looked at Dimitri.

He looked at me with so much emotion in his face and eyes. I could see his love, pride and pure happiness shining brightly.

"I love you." I said simply, hoping that those three small words would make up for all of the mean words I had said to him in the last 30 hours, as well as tell him how much he meant to me.

He smiled, truly happy, and returned those simple, but powerful, three words.

"I love you."

I redirected my attention to the small bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket that was being handed to me.

"Hi baby," I whispered to him, noticing how he fit into my arms perfectly. "Thank you for coming out of me."

Dimitri chuckled softly and continued gazing at the amazing being in my arms.

"He's so like you," I said to Dimitri, noticing all of his flawless features – his smooth, tanned skin, his perfect nose, his ten tiny fingers, and of course, his beautiful brown eyes.

His crying had quietened as he got used to the outside world. I watched him in awe.

"Did we really make something this perfect?" I asked Dimitri.

"He's our baby, Roza," Dimitri said, as though only just realising it. "He's _ours_."

"You wanna hold him?" I asked him after a moment.

Dimitri looked up at me, looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt him," I told him. It was my turn to soothe him. I lifted my arms out towards him as he tentatively reached forward.

I smiled at the sight of my son in the arms of his father. He looked so tiny.

"Do we have a name yet?" asked us, looking like she didn't want to interrupt our happy moment.

Dimitri and I glanced at each other. We had talked about it but hadn't officially decided on a name.

"No, not quite yet," I answered her.

"That's okay," she replied. "For now we'll just call him Baby Boy Hathaway." She scribbled down on her clipboard.

"No!" I said quickly. "Baby Boy Belikov-Hathaway." I corrected her, sparing a glance at Dimitri. He looked at me with so much love that I felt like bursting into tears.

"Baby Boy Belikov-Hathaway it is then." She wrote it down and left us to be for a moment.

"We need to decide on a name." I told Dimitri.

"Don't worry, we have time."

I looked back down at the breath-taking bundle in my arms.

"He looks like a Luka," I said out loud to Dimitri.

We looked at each other. Dimitri smiled at me before he replied.

"I was thinking the same thing."


	53. Chapter 53

**I'm really sorry that it's taking so long to get the sequel up but I'm hoping to post it next Friday (21****st****) - you know, as a little "End of the World" treat :P**

**Anyway, just wanted to give you a little sneak peek into one of the first couple of chapters.**

**It's an Ivan POV ;)**

**Here we are:**

"Hey, that was really sweet," the blonde said, pointing to where Paul was gripping the monkey tightly and humming to himself.

"Yeah, it's so hard to meet hot guys who are so sensitive," the second girl said, placing her hand on my arm.

_Bingo._

"Well, I do try my best," I replied and they started giggling and twirling their hair in between their fingers.

"Ivan! Paul!"

I turned when I heard my name being called. Karolina was standing there with Zoya in her pram. She waved and Paul ran off towards her, excitedly showing her the toy he had gotten for his baby cousin. The girls immediately quietened and started backing away. I realised what the problem was.

"Oh! No no no…I'm not with her!" I explained quickly. "They're not my kids…they're my friends niece and nephew."

Understanding lit up on both of their faces and they grinned again.

"Well, we gotta go but here," the first girl handed me a small slip of paper on it with I knew held eight very important digits.

"Yeah, it was great to meet you," the second girl said and discreetly handed me her own number.

"Nice to meet you two too," I gave them a flirty smile as they walked away. I stashed the numbers in my jeans pocket and walked over to where Karolina was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked her when she didn't move.

"Nothing…it's just, you and Dimitri have the same 'l'm gonna get lucky' face," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and we walked towards the elevators.

We reached the floor that Rose was on and I helped Karo with the pram.

"Which room is it again?" she asked, looking at the different doors on the way down the corridor.

"This one, I think," I pointed to the next one on the right. I gave a soft knock.

There was a quiet 'Come in' so we entered.

I grinned at the sight before me.

My best friend was gazing down at his son, who was currently nursing from his mother, in awe. Both of their faces were smiling happily at the little bundle in her arms. I studied both of them closely. They both looked a little more refreshed than they had been, but Rose still looked exhausted. Despite that, both she, and her boyfriend, were glowing with the after effects of just having a baby.

They both looked up at the visitors…

**To be continued… ;)**


	54. Sequel!

**The time has come…**

**The first chapter of the sequel has been posted! :D **

**It's called Learning Curves, and the summary has yet to be written :)**

**Be sure to check it out and let me know what you think :D**

**-Laurie (RDR)**


	55. Voting!

**Hello again!**

**I wanted to say a big big thank you to the person who voted Hook, Line Sinker, as well as it's sequel Learning Curves, and one of my other stories called It's A Tough World Out There for Best FanFic Written in 2012.**

**The first round of voting has begun and will end on the 25****th**** of Feb so head on over to Nance-Chan's profile to submit your votes :) A person can have a max of 5 votes :)**

**Thanks for anyone who has already voted! You guys are the best :')**

**Laurie **


	56. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
